One Piece One-shots
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Requested one-shots from my readers to create their own one shot for one piece. If you request a one shot please include the follow: pairing (ocXcharacter or characterxcharacter); lemon or one-shot; before, during, or after timeskip; and any detail/scene/specific plot you would like to follow.
1. The Flame Between Us - Portgas D Ace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to One Piece.**

**Claimer: The OC character Nanami belongs to Nanami8 along with her background for the OC.**

**I had a request made from Nanami and set out to get it done for her! I hope you like it! **

**If anyone has a request feel free to message me!**

* * *

"NaNa," Ace called out, catching the attention of the blonde haired, blue eyed girl who was standing there.

Ace froze, his cheeks flushing slightly as he watched her cleavage push out of her B-cup halter top, with the wind picking up the top and showing her stomach. Her hair was up in a high ponytail up on her head and blew back behind her. He could see her muscles tensing at the slight chill of the wind. Her eyes were fixed on the ocean in thought as she stood there in a trance. Her eyes mesmerized him; they were as blue as the ocean was, and her hair was like a field of gold flowing in the wind. Those eyes….he felt as if he knew them from somewhere.

He gulped down his thoughts and walked closer to her. "NaNa," He said once again, this time touching her elbow to take her out of the trance.

She blinked, looking over at him in confusion as to when he got there. "Yeah?"

"Thatch wanted me to tell you that the party is about to begin." He said with a smile.

"Ah! That's right, you're welcoming party!" She said, turning on her heel quickly, and ended up tripping over herself, making her fall towards the deck. "Kya!"

Ace's arm lashed out quickly, wrapping his arm around her and hauling her up before she could collide. He pulled her up, letting her feet get their bearings on the floor once more. He shivered as her breath cascaded over his neck and shoulder, the top of her head hitting his chin, letting her hair crush over his chin lightly.

"Thanks," She said, keeping her eyes closed and trying to keep her feelings for him inside.

They backed away from each other at the same time, pink on both their cheeks. "Yeah, no problem."

NaNa watched Ace walked away towards the front of the ship, his back muscles moving and shifting with every step. She clenched her teeth together, trying to keep herself from shouting out to him to come back. She had been hiding a secret from Ace….well more than just one.

NaNa and Ace had known each other before since they were little, they'd grown up with each other. Except back then he knew her as Nanami, not the nickname everyone calls her here as NaNa. They were even a couple once they got older; she couldn't have been happier. But then those nobles on the island decided she was a perfect target. Two years before Ace sailed out to sea, the nobles on the island kidnapped her in the middle of the day and sold her to the Celestial Dragon's.

They treated her cruelly. Hardly feeding her, beating her repeatedly if she even made a noise. They trained her to do as they said, and if she didn't….let's just say they made her feel as if she wanted to die. She was ready to give up on life, and felt as if no one was there to save her; as if no one was looking for her. But that was when Whitebeard found her. It was an auction; she was to be sold once again to another Celestial Dragon, or even a noble. Whitebeard crashed into the auction house, helping the prisoners and slaves get away, even her who was seconds away from being in the hands of another person.

She still remembers that day as if it had just happened. Whitebeard had smiled at her, seeing the determination and fight in her eyes. He held out his hand, and told her 'Become my family!' It had confused her completely; she knew Whitebeard only took on men, but when she asked, he said it wasn't because he didn't take women, it's just that most don't want the chance of being hunted everyday if they were with him.

Her life had gotten better; she became a pirate and sailed the sea's with the freedom of it all around her. She hoped to see Ace and Luffy once more, but she never thought that she'd be there the day he challenged Whitebeard. Of course he lost and Whitebeard took him aboard his ship with the rest of them, but he was stubborn; so stubborn he didn't want to admit defeat and kept trying to defeat Whitebeard.

'You should give up,' She told him at one point, seeing him covered in bruises and crouching by the side of the ship. She was so nervous that it was the first time he talked to him, let alone show her face. She hoped he would recognize her, but she had changed a lot with all the things that happened to her.

'Not until I defeat him,' Ace had said, not making any clue that he recognized her.

Her excitement deflated quickly, her shoulders slouching slightly. 'Y'know, you don't see the big picture.' She told him kindly. 'We allow Whitebeard to call us his family, and he allows us to call him our father. Not because of his pride or his power. But because he wants us all to feel as if we belong. When none of us had a place to go, or a place to stay, he took us in a gave us a place.' She glanced at him, seeing him deep in thought with her words. 'Think about that and see if you still want to try and fight him.'

Nanami sighed, her mind climbing out of her past and reminiscing. She could only hope that he would remember her, but at the same time she didn't want him to know about what happened to her while she was kidnapped.

"Thatch!" She shouted, catching the cook as he walked around with a giant plate of food. "Save me some at least!" she grabbed a hunk of food off the plate before he set it down and the others pounced on it like hungry animals.

Ace watched her closely as she walked around taking food from each plate and dodging the guy that flew by her as if they were wind. His eyes followed her as she walked over to Whitebeard and handed him some of the food, smiling at him as he laughed and lifted her up to stand on his chair.

"Why is she the only girl?" Ace asked, elbowing Marco and jerking his chin at Nanami.

Marco glanced at who he was talking about before going back to his food. "Because she's the only girl that accepted," Marco told him simply.

"She's the only one brave enough," Thatch sighed, plopping down on the deck next to Ace. "She's definitely different from other girls.

"She seems to get distracted a lot." He sighed, feeling irritable that the guys were looking at her hungrily. "She's always staring into thin air."

Thatch and Marco glanced at each other, communicating silently. Thatch shrugged his shoulders, breaking the communication and looking at Ace while he ate some meat. "Well, she's been through a lot."

Ace quirked an eyebrow at them, confused as to what they were talking about. Marco sighed and helped tell Ace about Nanami's tortures, her kidnapping, what had happened to her, and how she came to be a part of their crew.

"Woah," Ace said, blinking as he took it all in. He never expected all of that to happen to her.

"Yeah," Thatch said, sitting back on his hands. "She stares out a lot partially because of that, partially because she's looking for her old childhood friends."

"Oh yeah, she still hasn't found them has she?" Marco said, thinking back on every time she watched the sea.

"Where did she used to live?" Ace asked, thinking he may be able to help if she lived on the islands nearby.

"What was the place called?" Marco asked, looking over at Thatch for an answer.

Thatch thought hard as he tried to recall where she said she grew up at. He snapped his fingers, a light bulb flashing a he remembered. "Foosha Village!"

Ace froze, mouth open as he was about to take a bite out of the meat. He dropped the meat and looked at Nanami with wide eyes, analyzing her carefully. Finally it was as if everything fell into place. NaNa was short for Nanami. The blonde hair that grew so much longer and slightly darker than how it was before, and her body matured from the years she was gone and hardened from the troubles she went through. But her eyes, they were the same blue as they were back then. He felt stupid for not seeing it before.

For the rest of the night it seemed all he could do was watch her, verifying what he figured out even more. Her personality, her mannerisms, her ticks, and pet peeves, they were all the same as when they were together. But what he didn't understand was why she didn't tell him who she was. His eyes drifted close as the sake set in and a cloud of exhaustion covered his mind.

Ace sat up quickly from the deck, his mind startling awake from something hitting his face. He looked around ready for an attack and groaned as he saw Marco's arm had stretched out and hit him while he was asleep.

"Thanks for helping NaNa," Thatch said, making Ace turn his head and look at the blonde who was smiling at Thatch and helping pick up the plates, drinks, and sake bottles on the deck.

She handed Thatch the dirty plates, carefully dodging the crew that was strewn everywhere on the deck still passed out from the party. Ace stood up quickly, taking the chance as Thatch walked away towards the kitchen and Nanami followed after him. His legs couldn't have moved faster as he chased after her.

He grabbed her arm right before she reached the kitchen, pulling her into another room. She let out a small squeak of surprise before swinging her arm around to smack him. He grabbed her wrist, keeping her from hitting him while his other hand reached up and tugged the tie that was holding her hair up. Her hair fell out of her ponytail, flowing around her face and framing it gently.

Nanami stared at him with wide eyes with hair falling over them. His hands slid to her cheeks, cupping her face between them gently. Before she could even say anything or even think about what was going on Ace's lips were against hers. Electricity shot through her as she gasped, giving Ace the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and the sweet fruitiness that seem to stay. Her hands desperately gripped his arms as he kissed her passionately.

Her back hit the door behind her, the kiss sending her mind into a foggy mess. The taste of his lips and mouth were just as she remembered; a fiery taste. Something she found ironic after she learned about his devil fruit. She felt his body press flush against hers, skin burning hers everywhere they touched.

He pulled away from her, giving her a moment to take in a deep breath and crack her eyes open. He put his forehead against her, breathing her in while he caught his own breath. "Found you," He whispered, sliding his arms down her sides and wrapping them around her waist.

"How did you…?" She stopped, mind still in a haze, and falling into the haze more so when she glanced into his eyes and they trapped her in his hold.

"Thatch and Marco told me about you." He said, pushing her back into the door as he took a step closer to her. "I was a bit nosy about how you came to be here."

Nanami gasped and pushed him away, putting a hand over the door knob as she realized what he meant. Her eyes were wide with nervousness and fear as she looked at him cautiously, ready to flee at any sign of hate for her.

"Hey," He said, holding his arms out to her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She said, shaking her head.

He furrowed his brows, walking back to her quickly and wrapping her up in his arms tightly. "It's not your fault. How can any of that be your fault!" He told her, kissing her neck to calm her down. "If I find those guys I'll murder them for you." He growled, feeling her laugh slightly at the protectiveness she felt.

She stopped shaking and wrapped her arms around his back, reveling in the heat coming from his body. He put his forehead to hers, eyes roaming over her face as she shut her eyes and calmed at his touch.

"You don't know how long I looked for you." He whispered to her, grasping her hands from his back and pulling them in between them. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner when I met you."

"Nanami?" Thatch asked in the hallway.

Nanami turned her head, looking at the door. "I need to go back and help."

"But," He pouted, gripping her fingers desperately.

"We're on a ship. It's not like I'm going anywhere." She told him, happy that he was panicking over her now. "I promise I'll meet up with you again." She turned around to the door, letting go of his hand lightly. She stopped with her hand on the door knob, before turning to face him. "Let's hold off on telling Oyaji, okay?"

"Why?" Ace asked, wondering where the suddenly worry was from.

"I was his daughter, before you were his son. You think he'd be okay with his **only** daughter kissing his son out in the open?" She argued, quirking an eyebrow at him to say 'you want to try?'

Ace sighed as he shook his head, realizing that she had a point and that Whitebeard wouldn't be too happy with them openly making out on the ship. She smiled at him briefly before walking out into the hallway, and pulling her hair up back into the ponytail.

They passed by one another throughout the day, glancing at each other with flirting glances. Nanami's hand twitched out every now and again, brushing her fingers against his hand while passing. Ace wasn't much better as his eyes seemed to follow her wherever she was.

"Land ho!" The nest watch called down, making everyone look towards the front of the ship.

Ace and Nanami looked at one another at the same time, both with smiles on their faces at the idea of spending time on the island together. They weren't going to arrive until the next day since night was approaching fast. Nanami snuck a kiss in quickly for a good night, letting it rest with that so nothing else happened.

The island had very few things on there to actually enjoy, but it didn't matter to Nanami or Ace. Here they didn't care if other people saw them holding hands, or kissing occasionally. Nanami glanced over at a shop and noticed a poster handing up on the side.

"Firework show tonight. Come and watch in the middle of the town where the lights brighten up the world. Can't come? Enjoy it from your house! The show will be so large you can see if from anywhere on the island." She read off the poster, letting Ace read along with her as he looked over it.

She looked over and smiled at him, eyes all but begging him to stay up with her to watch them. He chuckled at her childish look and kissed her cheek, agreeing with her that it would be a date for them. The shops didn't have anything that Nanami found interesting, but they were at least good to look at for her. She laughed as Ace shocked the cook in a restaurant with all the plates and bowls.

"There you two are!" Marco shouted, spotting the two of them walking in the street once again. They all but catapulted from one another as Marco walked up with Thatch. "Have you heard about the fireworks?"

"We're planning a party on the ship tonight with the supplies were getting! We'll head out tomorrow too! Great way to end our last night here!" Thatch said with and excited smile.

Nanami's smile faltered as she groaned inwardly. If she told them she didn't want to go to the party, they'd ask why, and she wouldn't be able to give an explanation. But this was also the night her and Ace were going to have a date.

"Don't look so excited!" Marco said sarcastically draping his arm around her shoulder and dragging her along with him forcefully. "Don't worry," He whispered low. "I'll get you time with Ace alone,"

Nanami jerked her head up to look at Marco, looking at him in surprise as he smiled at her in knowing. She burst out laughing, no longer angry about the date being ruined.

The ship was already bustling around trying to get the party set up quickly since it wasn't a set time for the fireworks. Nanami and Ace were put to work quickly with Nanami helping with cooking in the kitchen, and Ace was put out with the others to set up the drinks, alcohol, and getting the deck cleaned up for the party.

"It's ready!" Thatch shouted, pulling Nanami over with him so they could look at their master piece.

"Looks perfect," Nanami said with a stretch of her arms.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" An announcement shouted through the town. "The fireworks will be starting in twenty minutes!"

They looked at one another smiling at the perfect timing of finishing all the food. "Let's start eating!" She shouted, making everyone on the ship shout in agreement as the free for all started as they lunged for the food. She looked at Thatch in disbelief. "You'd think we never fed them."

"We may want to get in before it's all gone." Thatch laughed, pushing her in with him towards the food.

The party was wild with all the pirates drunk and dancing around. But it wasn't bad because even the island was partying before the fireworks. The shouts were loud, the jokes were insane, and the air around them was lit with excitement and fun.

Nanami stood up, heading towards the back of the ship where it was dead quiet to find some more alcohol. She wasn't drunk, but she was definitely flushed. Her arm was grabbed as she spun and was pinned to the wall closely.

"Gotcha," Ace whispered, arms pulling her waist closer to his. He smiled as he pushed them as close to the wall as they could, letting the shadows cover them up from the eye sight of the others. "I was wondering when we were going to get back to our time."

She smiled, hooking her thumbs into his shorts and pulling his closer if possible. "I was wondering the same thing."

He smiled and leaned down to her, taking her lips quickly and wasting no time to nip her bottom lip lustfully. She smirked and opened her mouth, giving him access to her mouth as their tongues wrestled. A bang exploded in the sky as color lit up the night like it was a painting. Nanami pulled back, hearing more explosions go off.

"We're going to miss the fireworks." She whispered, feeling his breath rush across her lips.

"I don't care," He said, kissing her lips once again. The heat between them was increasing as the burning inside of her body flared up her skin and her lower abdomen.

It was as if the fireworks were made from them and the sparks being made from the kiss. Ace's hand slid up her side, lifting up her halter top slowly. His thumb rubbed along her ribs, sending goosepimple's along her skin. A shiver crossed down her spine as she sucked in a shaky breath, feeling his touch lit up her skin.

His hand gripped under her thigh, lifting it up to his hip as he pushed closer to her, rubbing his waist into hers. Nanami gripped his shoulders tightly as the rubbing hit her womanhood in just the right way, sending a burning sensation through it. She leaned her head back against the wall, clamping her mouth shut to try and keep the moan inside of her. Her open neck gave him enough space to start planting butterfly kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He was crossing along her shoulder and hit a spot making the moan in her throat increase and sound out a bit.

He sucked and nipped at her skin, bringing the blood up to the surface to make a kiss mark on her collarbone. Her fingers wound into his hair, tangling in the waves that were silky soft to her touch. His other hand went to her leg, lifting her up completely against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, her shorts hiking up higher on her thighs. His hand gripped her butt, keeping her up on his waist as he pushed back from the wall.

Nanami leaned back down to him, ignoring how Ace was walking towards the front of the ship where everyone else was. He hugged the wall, sneaking into the hallway leading to the rooms. He found his own somehow and slammed the door shut once they made it inside. His hand fumbled for the lock, smirking against her mouth when he heard it click.

Nanami squeaked with a laugh as he threw her to the bed, looking down at her with a cocky smirk that sent heat through her again. She kicked off her shoes, and watched as he took off his own boots, hat, necklace, and extra belt with the rest of the accessories. He crawled over her on the bed, laying his body over hers and pushing against her.

Ace made quick work as he slid her top up on her chest, and pulled it off completely, attacking her neck and shoulder and starting once more where he left before. Her legs wrapped around his stomach as he kissed down to her chest, breathing over her breast and exciting them quickly. Her nipples were taut as he played with them, swirling her finger around the hard nub, sending shocks through her. His tongue took place of one of his fingers making her arch her back into his mouth and let out a throaty moan.

Her feet slid down on his hips, pushing the shorts off of his hips slightly. She grunted as the shorts stopped, making her peek down and realize his other belt was still on them. She reached down, brushing his manhood accidentally and making him grunt in response. She smirked mischievously and scooted down underneath him. She gripped his belt in her hands, watching him with seductiveness as she slowly slid it looser. She undid his belt and grabbed the side of his shorts, sliding them ever so slowly down his legs making him groan in anticipation.

The moment she got his shorts down to his calves he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up to him, her eyes wide in surprise at his sudden impatience. He kicked off his shorts and quickly followed with his underwear that hit the floor with a light pat. Nanami blush profusely as she caught sight of his manhood, her mind whirring around in nervousness at the thought of it going inside of her with how large it was.

"Don't just stare," He whispered in her ear, hooking his thumb in her shorts and pulling them down. He grabbed her panties with the shorts, letting them slide off of her legs and down to the floor slowly.

Her face was all but a tomato as he tucked a finger under her chin and brought her eyes back up to him. He peck her lips, making her beg for more as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He pushed down to her, letting his manhood rub against her wet fold. She gasped against his lips at the feeling of the unknown.

"You ready?" He asked, looking at her face uncertainly.

She nodded her head, looking into his eyes as he slowly entered her. She sucked in a breath as he pushed through her lining, breaking her virginity. He gritted his teeth and pushed all the way in, feeling her walls clamp around him from the first entrance. He stopped once he was completely sheath in her.

He looked at her seriously, seeing her breathing through the pricks of pain. "I have to move," he told her, watching as she quickly nodded her head, knowing that it might help if she got used to it.

He kissed her face all around as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in, making a steady pace for the thrusting as to not hurt her. He watched her face for pain, but it seemed to be getting better as her walls relaxed and her hips moved towards his.

Nanami didn't expect the pain to be so bad, but she knew from all the stories she heard that it would get better if he moved and not just kept there. He thrusted slowly in and out of her, and at first it was pricks of pain over and over. Slowly though the inside of her heated up and began sending pleasure through her body. Her hips moved towards his automatically, trying to get him deeper inside of her. She wanted more; more of him and more of the pleasure. She wanted to feel him all the way inside of her where she could no longer feel who was who.

His thrusts became erratic as moans flew out of her mouth, being cut off as he kissed her deeply, taking control of her tongue and dominance. His thumb rubbed over her nipple as he used his other hand to lift her hips higher so he could pound into her farther than ever.

Nanami gasped loudly and arched her back into him, gripping the sheets above her head from the pleasure that coursed through her. She could feel him pounding against her uterus, he was so far in. The waves of pleasure were electrifying her body and she couldn't seem to hold back the noises that were coming from her throat. Their breath's mingled together as they kissed passionately feeling their ends coming soon.

"Ace," She groaned, feeling her abdomen tighten for her climax that was coming soon.

"Yeah, me too," He grunted, lifting her hips further and thrusting as fast as he could.

Nanami gripped the sheets tightly in one hand and Ace's shoulder in the other, her shout quieted by the kiss between the two. Her walls clamped around his manhood tightly as he thrust a couple more times before letting his seeds explode inside of her.

Their bodies heaved in exhaustion as Ace pulled out of her and rolled over next to her. He reached out his arm, pulling her to his side and kissing her forehead. Nanami felt the sleepiness cover over her mind as her eyes closed and relaxed against him.

*knock knock!*

Nanami groaned as she sat up and looked around remembering last night in an instant. Ace yawn as he stretched his arms above his head.

"You two can come out now! It's almost noon!" Marco shouted with a chuckle. "We gave you enough time to recover from your wild night!"

"We already knew," Whitebeard laughed gruffly from outside.

Ace and Nanami looked at each other, laughing at the unexpected reaction of their captain. At least now they didn't have to hide it.


	2. The Flame Between Us Sequel

**Here is the sequel to The Flame Between Us! Nanami8 wanted a sequel to her request before and I complied! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Nanami!"

Nanami turned at the sound of her name. She let out a small squeak as Ace was suddenly in front of her and giving her a kiss.

"Wha?" She said as he pulled back and smiled at her, his hand on her hip gently.

"Okay you two lovebirds!" Thatch chuckled as he started pulling ropes for the mast and sails. "How about you actually help round here and not just make out all the time?"

Nanami's face grew bright red as she dropped her jaw open and stared at Thatch in embarrassment. "We don't…!"

Ace started laughing as he kissed her cheek sweetly and ran over to help Thatch with the ropes. Nanami fumed in embarrassment as steam came out of her head, her face about to explode as she could see the other crew members holding their laughter back.

"They like to get a rise out of you." Whitebeard told her, coming out of his room.

"Why me?" Nanami pouted, crossing her arms under her chest in a huff.

"Because you're like a sister to them and you are the only girl on the ship." Whitebeard chuckled, patting her head with his large hand, making her head bounce up and down from the force.

"The nurses are girl's too!" She argued, saying it loud enough that said guys could hear.

They rolled their eyes at her, shaking their heads and making kissy faces at her. She stuck her tongue out at them, acting like a kid sure, but she didn't know how to refute what they said. It was the truth afterall; ever since her and Ace had gotten back together he finds every moment he can to kiss her. She doesn't hate it, far from it, she enjoys it too much. Every time he kisses her she feels her mind being clouded by a fog and all of her senses concentrate on him, and him alone.

Whitebeard smiled down at her, patting her head once again, causing her to stop her childish act. "But they can treat you like the nurses." He told her, "After all, you are Ace's. None of them have a death wish to try and flirt with Ace's girl."

Nanami opened her mouth, hoping some kind of argument would come out to help her, but instead she nothing came out and she was let standing there with her mouth clamped shut and face turning into a tomato once again.

"What are you talking about?" Ace laughed as he was walking over, waving his subordinates that were joining in on the kissy face rampage.

"Nothing," Nanami whispered, feeling her heart flutter with the smirk he was giving her.

"Oh?" Ace said, looking up at Whitebeard who smiled down at him, telling him that he already knew what they were talking about, which just made him smirk even more.

"How far away are we from land?" Nanami asked, taking the attention away from the conversation she had with Whitebeard.

"Marco suspects about an hour." Ace said, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her to his side. "This island is supposed to be like a resort."

"A resort?" Nanami shouted excitedly, sparkles in her eyes as she turned in his hold to look at him. She clasped her hands in front of her, almost begging the wind to take them there faster. "oh~ A nice hot bath, a massage, a pool, and so many fun activities to do!" She had closed her eyes trying to imagine all of what could be there, and what she may do first once they did get there.

"All the hot guys," Ace grumbled irritatedly, thinking of all the men that would be at the resort and that could be a threat to their relationship.

Nanami peeked her eye open slightly to look at him, seeing what he was doing and trying to see if she was interested in that at all. "Oh, yes!~ All the hot men that will be on that island that I could pick and choose from!" She shouted, before turning on her heel. "AS IF!" She changed her tone and smacked him in the shoulder. "Can't believe you'd think that," She pouted playfully, playing his own game against him.

He fumbled around for words as his hands waved around, as if trying to grasp the words that could be there. He groaned and put a hand to his face, deflating and crouching on the ground once he saw her smile slip through her fake pout. She smiled with a victorious giggle, before bending over and kissing his forehead gently, reassuring him of who she was with.

"That was sly of you," He groaned, propping his arms on his legs and looking at her with a smile.

"Two can play at that game," She told him, seeing his guiltiness come out while he scratched his cheek.

Nanami turned on her heel, ready to head towards the front of the ship to look for the island. Marco landed with a loud thump on the deck, dropping from the birds nest. She squealed from how close he landed to her, taking a step back and falling backwards on her heel. Her butt slammed into the deck as she looked up and glared at Marco.

"We need to get ready to dock."He told her, smiling at her victoriously. He walked past her towards Whitebeard, patting her head and ruffling up her hair.

"Be nice to your sister," Whitebeard chuckled to him.

Marco shrugged his shoulders, a smirk playing on his face. "It's too much fun to pick on her. She wasn't so jumpy before she met Ace."

"She used to kick the shit outta you," Jozu laughed, walking from the side of the ship to the front, throwing in his two cents towards the conversation.

Marco groaned, rubbing the back of his head with a sigh and a sweat drop on the top of his head. "Don't remind me. She kicked me so hard I thought she broke my brain."

"You deserved it," She said, taking the outstretched hand that Ace offered her. The crew laughed at Marco this time as they remembered all the ass kickings he got from her when he decided to play tricks on her.

It took about 30 minutes for them to reach the island and completely dock at it. Nanami jumped to the ground quickly, stretching her arms out and spinning in a circle.

"How I miss land sometimes!" She shouted, smiling up at the sky with eyes wide open.

"You're excited much?" Ace laughed, landing next to her.

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind, her arms going up and pointing towards the middle of the island that held a huge castle type hotel. "It's a resort!" She said, looking at him with hope that he understood her excitement.

"Yeah?" He asked, still not understanding why she was so excited about there being a resort for the island.

She sighed, shaking her head at his non feminine side. "I can finally get time alone away from all the guys on the ship! Not to mention their teasing!"

"You don't like the teasing?" He chuckled, knowing the answer already.

"it's not that I hate it, I just need a break every now and then from the teasing," She mumbled, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"And you want to get away from the guys…" He stopped as if saddened. "Even me?" He looked up at her with puppy dog eye's.

"Well, all of them but you." She said, cheeks pink as she tilted her head down, but glanced up at him sheepishly. "We never get time to just ourselves. I thought this would be a good chance…"

That seemed to be the perfect answer for him as he smiled widely at her and lifted her up, tossing her over his shoulder gently. "We're going to have fun! Enjoy yourselves!" He shouted back to the others on the ship.

They shook their heads at Ace, mumbling to him that he was ignoring his duty to help with the rest of the ship.

"Let them have fun," Whitebeard said, smiling as he watched Nanami push herself up on his back, looking at him with a blush, but began smiling and laughing soon as he said something.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked, looking back at her in curiosity.

"The pool," She smirked at him, seeing his face turn blue at her suggestion.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" He sighed, his face slightly hanging.

She smiled at him in pure innocence. She slid herself from his shoulder, pushing back from his shoulder so she was sitting on his arm for leverage. Her hands were on his shoulders as she smiled at him warmly. "I'll keep you up," She kissed his nose, not feeling embarrassed since the crew wasn't around to tease them.

He smiled, kissing her lips gently before setting her down. He grabbed her hand, walking beside her towards the castle where they could get a room first and get some swimsuits. "Yes, my princess."

"Ah, a young couple!" the front desk attendant said, clapping his hands and waving them over. "Would you like a room?" He eyed them up and down, taking their relationship in. "Just one night?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"One night is fine," Ace said with a nod, giving the attendant a sly smirk back.

Nanami looked back and forth between the two, wondering what secret conversation was going on in their heads. She shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the chuckles between them. "Where can I buy a swimsuit?" She asked, looking around the entrance room.

The attendant looked up, pointing to his right towards an entrance all the way down. "Go right down there and into that room. They have a variety of swimsuits that you can try too for….whatever you're into." He smirked at Ace again, the guys having a secret conversation that she could guess what was going between them.

"Okay, you two have your loving moment there. I'm going to check out the swimsuits." She said, walking off with a wave.

It didn't seem to faze them at all as they actually started talking once she walked away. She looked around the swimsuit store with wide eyes, seeing all the swimsuits in a variety of colors, designs, and patterns. From one piece swimsuits, to tankini's, to bikini's. Rainbows, animal prints, stars, jolly rogers, and many plain colors and other designs.

"How is this a swim suit?" She asked, holding up a….swimsuit?...made of nothing but strings.

"Would you like to try that on?" the store keeper asked, walking over to her with a smile.

"Uh, no," Nanami said, setting the swimsuit down with a disgusted look. "Something more…concealing."

"How about a bikini?" She asked, showing her towards the bikini area that was filling more than hang the store. "Would you like us to bring you some? One's we think would suit you?"

One swimsuit caught Nanami's eyes as she smiled, knowing Ace would love it right away. "No thanks, I know which one I'm getting."

She reached out and grabbed it, looking over it with pleased eyes and smiling at the store keeper. The store keeper ushered her towards the dressing room, letting her lock it behind her. When she saw Ace come in and look around, the store keeper had already guessed he was with her and gave him a swimsuit that would go well with hers. He changed into it quickly, and walked out, watching in confusion as the store keeper ushered him to a chair face a changing room.

"I think I got it on pretty well. I had to tighten it a bit. That and I had to use the bigger sized top, it wasn't fitting real well." Nanami had told them, thinking she was talking to the store keeper. "Tell me what you think."

She stepped out of the changing room, tugging on the strap holding her bikini top up. She stopped, spotting Ace sitting there and not the store keeper like she thought. He looked her up and down, taking in her swimsuit. The swimsuit was a dark blue with flames covering the breast pads of the top, and a small portion along the edge of the bottom, making it look as if she were being covered in flames.

She looked equally over Ace, holding in a giggle as she notice his swim trunks that were black and lined with flames that reached up towards his upper thigh, and also along his top edging.

"Seems we have a matching pair," The store keeper said with a smile. "I'm glad this is your boyfriend and not some guy I mistook for one."

Nanami burst out laughing, holding her arms around her stomach as it began to squeeze itself from so much laughing. She looked up and opened her eyes, her laughter stopping immediately as she saw how intensely he was staring at her.

"Come here," He whispered, arching his finger towards himself.

"Oh my," The store keeper said, walking away from them for privacy.

Nanami felt as if he was a magnet pulling her in. Her legs moved her forward until she was standing in front of him. He stood up in front of her, running his hand down her arm and along her side, feeling the bare skin that was flashing him.

"Don't leave my side."He whispered to her, his breath running over her face and sending her mind into a fog. "I can't let the guys here think they have a chance at all."

"Wha?" She whispered back, confused as to what he was talking about.

"I want to wrap you up so no one but me can see you like this." He said, letting his fingers brush along her shoulder, up her neck, and across her cheek. "Promise me,"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, staring at him in surprise. His eyes were possessive; as if they wanted to manipulate her and how she looked. She nodded, feeling her mind try to fog over completely. "I promise."

He smiled at her, picking her up in his arms till she was sitting on his lower arm. "Well then, shall we go swimming?"

Ace was all but hovering around her as they splashed and played around in the pool. Nanami would keep his head above water, and made sure he kept in the places where he could stand on the bottom. The other men at the resort didn't even try to look at her, and if the matching swimsuits, and his hovering wasn't enough, his constant hugs and small kisses were enough to tell them she was his.

"It's getting dark," Nanami said, glancing at the sky that was starting to show the sun dropping down.

"No after hours swimming?" Ace smirked, picking her up so she was looking down at him.

"I need to get all this chlorine out of my hair," She laughed, ruffling his hair so he could see the flakes of chlorine fall out of it.

"Ah~" Nanami sighed, slipping into the personal hot spring after her bath. The hot spring was assigned to their room, so no one would come into the hot spring other than them.

"Can I join?" Ace asked, opening the sliding door with water dripping off his hair. He smiled and walked over, slipping into the water and coming behind her. His arms found their way around her, bringing her back against him.

"I don't know how you got this room, or what you said to that man, but I'm thankful for whatever you did." She said with a smile. She could feel all her muscle's unwinding from the day, sending her into relaxation.

Ace smirked and leaned forward, kissing her neck gently and sucking the water off of her skin. He kissed down her neck and along her shoulder, and finally down her back. He smiled as she shivered, showing him she was feeling it once again.

"Y'know, we don't get to do it very often." He said, placing his chin on her shoulder. "With all the guys trying to listen it's hard to find time." He sighed, drawing meaningless patterns across her stomach and hips, feeling her shiver more and her legs to squirm at his touch being so close to where she desperately needed it.

"Well then," She breathed, her breath coming out strained. "Let's get to it then,"

Before he could even process what she said she turned around in his hold, crashing her lips sloppily on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing them closer together. Ace grunted as she straddled his hips, letting her folds barely skim above his hardened member.

She pulled back, smirking at him with seduction in her eyes. "Revenge for teasing me," She told him, letting her folds barely brush past him again, earning another grunt.

He let out a tsk before winding his fingers in her hair as he cupped the back of her head, getting a good hold on her hair. He pulled her forward, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and running it over her tongue. She groaned in pleasure and surprise at the sudden intensity of his kiss before they even played a bit.

She gasped as his other hand came up and gripped her butt, lifting her up and against his body so she was leaning over him and her hair draped around their faces. He slipped his hand down, letting his hand cup her butt cheek and his finger to prod her opening just a bit.

She pulled from the kiss, taking in a shaky breath while her back arched in pleasure. He was right, it had been a long time since they slept together due to all the guys on the ship tormenting them about their relationship. Plus their first night together, Thatch had told her that they heard the whole thing because the walls are so thin. It made her embarrassed so she couldn't stand the thought of them hearing everything they did.

"You're already wet," He smirked, bringing her face closer to his, but not quite kissing. She was breathing heavily over his face, the kissing taking the breath out of her lungs.

"Please," She begged, her hands desperately gripping his shoulders. Her lower region was thrumming in desperation at the attention and pleasure it craved. She needed him to touch her, or put it inside her now.

"Please what?" He teased, knowing she would say it. She was too embarrassed to say those things. He was going to give it to her anyways because he was just as desperate, but he liked to see the faces she made when she wanted more; and the pleasure on her face when he gave it.

"Please fuck me." She groaned, the desperateness overcoming her embarrassment.

He stopped, sitting stock still in the hotspring as he looked up at her, seeing the desperation in her eyes; the want…for him. He groaned, his member now throbbing uncontrollably at the need to sheath it inside of her.

"Dammit," He cursed, sliding his hand back to her hip.

He slammed his lips back onto hers, savoring the vibrations of her throaty moans on his tongue as he tasted everywhere in her mouth. He thrusted up towards her at the same time his hand pushed he hip down onto him, sliding him up into her until he was completely inside of her. The tip of his member hit her womb, making her moan loudly against his kiss. The water rippled around them with every thrust he gave her, her body bouncing as their hips slammed into one another.

"Keep moving," He told her as he pulled away, letting her hip go that now would have a bruise from his tight grip.

When he let her go, she stopped moving, making her mind finally comprehend what he had told her, and the pleasure her body craved sent her thrusting up and down on top of him again. Ace put his hand on her back, leaning her backwards and holding her up barely by his hand as he leaned down and took her beautiful mound of skin into his mouth.

Her moan echoed through the hotspring this time as there was nothing to cover her mouth this time. All she could do now was angle her hips and push into him slightly; leaving him to erratically thrust into her to keep up the tempo of their sex. He nipped her breast, making them harden instantly and making another moan come out of her mouth. Her walls clamped around his member momentarily at the pleasure to her breast, making him groan in pleasure at the sudden tightness.

"Ace! I'm!" She gasped, feeling how hot her nether regions were becoming and how tight her abdomen was. "I'm going to cum," She squeaked out, putting a hand to her mouth to hide the squeak.

He glanced up at her, taking his attention from her breasts that were both hard now. He sat her back to where she was almost floating on the water, giving her the deepest possibly thrusts that made her feel like she would break if he went further.

"Ace!" She shouted in warning again.

"Me too," He grunted, trying to go faster so they can both reach their peeks together.

He left her now saliva soaked and hard breasts and kissed along her collarbone, letting a kiss mark appear on the skin from his bite.

"ACE!" She shouted, her walls clamping around him tightly, as if squeezing him to his own climax. Her head leaned back moreso, dipping her forehead into the water at the great arch she ahd.

"Nanami!" He growled, biting her collarbone again as they reached their climaxes together.

His seed poured inside of her again, the warm liquid warming her insides pleasuringly and allowing her to ride out her climax until it was done. Ace sat her back up, the water dripping from her soaked hair and down their bodies.

Ace felt his head spin at the long heat that they had endured while being in the hotspring. He looked at Nanami's face, seeing how red it was getting and realizing she was probably just as dizzy. He pulled out of her and lifted her up, bringing her towards the sliding doors and into their room.

He wrapped a towel around her gently, drying her off and wrapping her in a robe as her mind spun from the heat. He did the same to himself, smiling down at her as she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked, laying down next to her with his arm propping his head up.

She nodded to him with a smile, rolling onto her side and snuggling up to his body. He laid his arm out, letting her lay on top of it for a pillow.

"I didn't realize I was getting over heated." She said with a smile and a guilty laugh. "Too much stimulation."

Ace smirked at her, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I'd do it again though,"

She laughed, snuggling into his neck. "At least this time the guys weren't listening in on us."

"Ah," He said, making her look up at him in a 'don't tell me' look. "no, not that." He told her, sending her relief. "I just thought…" He scratched his cheek, a guilty look on his face. "That's the second time we've done it without protection."

Nanami stared at his neck for a moment in dawning before letting out a giggle and smile. She kissed his neck and made him look at her so she could peck his lips. "I wouldn't mind having a kid."


	3. My New Treasure NamiXLuffy Lemon

**Alright! here is a new one-shot made for Gardenmaster1! All rights to one piece goes to it's author Eichiro Oda, and the story idea was roughly made by the requester! I hope you like it Gardenmaster1!**

**Please enjoy reading and remember I will continue to take requests from people! R&R**

* * *

"A map!" Nami squealed excited as the Beli symbol appeared in her eyes.

She had been walking around the island for awhile now, mapping and drawing the island for her world map collection. She ended up at a house that seemed to have been deserted years ago; the only thing inside being a few papers scattered here and there.

At first she was just going to ignore the papers on the ground, but then as one hit her ankle she happened to look down and catch sight of the gold coloring lump on the paper. She picked it up and looked it over, seeing a map and instructions leading to a drawing of a chest that was opened and showing gold overflowing from it's opening.

"It must be nearby." She said with a wide smile on her face while she traced her finger along the trail line and finding the drawing of the house on the map. "I wonder if the previous owners left the treasure here?" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Better for me!"

She put away her personal map and headed outside the house, finding which way was the best way to go for the gold. She turned right, occasionally glancing down to make sure she was still on the right track.

"It's pretty far into the forest." Nami talked to herself, pushing a branch up as she ducked under it to get by. Nami stopped and breathed out, feeling the heat getting to her as she walked through the forest and humidity.

She tugged on her bikini top, feeling her breasts bounce with the tugging and the sweat to roll over her breast slowly. She gathered her long hair together, putting it into a long ponytail hoping that would cool her off a bit not having all that hair on her neck and back.

"It shouldn't be too much farther from here." She encouraged herself, walking once more and following the end of the map.

She narrowed her eyes, seeing a bright light gather farther up ahead. She walked faster, knowing this had to be where the gold was and the mere thought of money made her muscles jolt in excitement. She stepped through the light, finding herself in a small clearing now that was bordered by tree's on three sides, and a large mountain on the remaining side.

"Is it in the tree line?" Nami asked confused. She glanced down at the map seeing where the chest was. She furrowed her brows, seeing the rough wobbly lines around the chest. "It's in the mountain?"

She rolled up the map, putting it away into her bag and walking towards the mountain. She put a hand to it, looking across the length of the mountain trying to figure out what the drawing meant by the chest being with the mountain.

"On top? Underneath?" She asked herself, hoping she didn't need to climb the mountain or dig beneath it to get to the chest. She sighed again, her heart tugging towards the treasure she knew was nearby somewhere.

She concentrated hard on a shadow closer towards the side of the mountain. As she got closer she realized that it wasn't a shadow but a small opening in the rock.

She crouched down and peered in, shining a light under her head to find some clue of what was inside. Light reflected from the flashlight she held, making something gleam and shine back into her. "There is it!" She grunted as she reached her arm into the cave as far as she could, groaning as her reach wasn't long enough to grab ahold of the chest inside.

She pulled her arm out, analyzing the small opening for anyway to reach the chest. She could stick her weather staff inside, but there was no way to grab it or bring it towards her. She looked around the edging, finding it slightly wider inside the opening that at the actual opening.

"I think I can fit enough to get ahold of it." Mumbling to herself stubbornly.

She kneeled all the way to the floor, finding the widest spot in the entrance for her to try to squeeze through. She had to take it slow through cave, twisting her body and pushing through forcefully, so her chest could get through the jagged entrance of rock. The light was being held in her mouth so she had some way of seeing the chest and where it was.

"Almost there," Nami mumbled with the light still in her mouth.

She crawled forward a bit more as she reached out further, trying to wrap her hand around the chest that was in front of her barely inches from her fingers. She crawled slightly ahead further again, letting out a small grunt as her body jerked to a stop.

"No!" She groaned as her hips were hitting the entrance with a thug. Her hips were wider than her stomach and waist, keeping her from going any further into the cave.

She grunted again, twisting her body in any way possible to try and reach the chest. Her fingers stretched to their full length, tipping the chest and the hand hold on it.

"Just…..a bit…..farther…!" she groaned twisting her body awkwardly in the cave to reach further. "Yes!" She shouted, dropping her light from her mouth, but was able to get a hold of the chest and drag it towards her.

She was beaming in pride and she crawled backwards with the chest underneath her until she was almost out. Her enormous chest hit against the entrance, stopping her movements from crawling any further out. She twisted her body again, jerking herself t try and get out the same way she got in. Her breasts stretched as the rock wasn't willing to let her out with the tight squeeze.

"Ow!" she shouted in pain, stopping her jerking backwards when her breasts felt like they were about to be ripped off of her body. Her jaw dropped in disbelief at her predicament, "No way, I'm stuck?"

She pushed backwards a couple more times before hanging her head in defeat at her getting out of there. She groaned loudly, letting it turn into a growl at her irritations.

"The moment I get out of here, I'm going n a diet." She told herself with nod, reaching for her light and bringing it back towards her again.

She jerked and pushed with all her strength repeatedly, trying to get her chest past the entrance so she could slip out with her gold, but all it seemed to be doing was wasting her energy on the effort. She hung her head, trying to catch her breath and calm her heart rate down.

Luffy trudged through the forest looking back and forth bored. Nami hadn't come back to the ship yet, which was odd for her since she usually wanted to get the supplies and then head onto the next island of their trip.

"Where's Nami?" He stopped and scratched his head, furrowing his brows in boredom and confusion. He wanted to get back out to sea. "NAMI!" He shouted at the top of his lung, watching as the birds fly into the sky out of fear from the sudden shout.

"Luffy!"

Luffy perked up as he heard his name shouted off in the distance. He began jogging towards where the shout came from, wondering if Nami had ended up being captured by some natives.

"Nami!" He shouted again, waiting for her to call back to him and give a better location to where she is.

He ran the rest of the way, looking left and right for her orange hair to tell where she was. He hit the clearing, skidding to a stop and looking around the open space for any sign of her.

"Nami!" He shouted again, not spotting her.

"No need to shout Luffy!" Nami scolded, kicking her heeled feet against the ground to catch his attention finally.

Luffy stared at the bottom half of her as she kicked her legs desperately and her body squirmed, still trying to get out of the tight hold. He tried to hold in a laugh as air pushed out from his lips. "Pffffft," He tried stopping it, but the laughter ended up exploding out of him and reverberating around the clearing.

Nami blush profusely a she glared at the ground and vowed to pound Luffy the moment she got out. The cave echoed his laughter, making it sound all around her loudly. "Shut up and hurry and get me out of here!"

Luffy grabbed her ankles, pulling backwards as he continued to laugh. But no matter how hard he tugged, she wasn't budging from the entrance at all.

"How did you get in there?" Luffy asked, crouching down next to her and putting an arm on her back as he stared.

She blushed again, embarrassed by how she got stuck in here now that she had to admit it. "I was getting the treasure." She mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear it, but the echoes in the cave made her much louder than she wanted.

"Treasure?!" He shouted excitedly, wanting to see the treasure for himself now.

"Hurry and get me out of here!" Nami told him once again, her knees aching from being on them for so long on the rough, rocky ground.

Luffy grunted in his effort to pull her out as he grabbed the top of her pants and pulled, opting for pulling her actual body than just her legs this time. He pulled with all of his strength, feeling her body stretch and pull with the force of trying to get her out.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Nami shouted, feeling her breasts stretch and almost tear with the excessive strength being pulled against them.

Luffy jerked at her painful cries, his foot slipping from underneath him. He fell backwards, his grip on her pants tight as he tried to catch himself and stand back up. Luffy let out a huff of air as his back connected with the ground.

Nami's face blushed as she felt the grip on her pants and suddenly air was hitting her rear with a cool breeze. Luffy sat up, looking at Nami in hopes she wedged out now. He stared with wide eyes for a moment before a faint pink blush came over his cheeks. He instantly let go of her pants, a hand covering his mouth and cheeks in embarrassment.

"Luffy!" Nami whine, kicking her feet, because she couldn't reach her arms back to cover herself. hH

Luffy tried to look away, but his eyes kept traveling back to her rear that was shaking back and forth in embarrassment. He couldn't help but see her light green lacy underwear that hardly covered her butt at all.

Nami waited for him to pull her pants back up, her face bright red in embarrassment as she kept lifting her legs, trying to cover her butt and underwear from his sight. But with her pants at her knee's, she could even get close to covering it up, but she could feel his eyes on her and it was making her body heat up at such attention.

A squeaked came out of her mouth as he felt his finger gently poke her butt, and then run down her skin as if he was testing if it was real. Luffy couldn't stop his hand from sliding a finger over her skin. It was such a light tan and so smooth, it was as if it were calling for him to touch it. Her skin was soft to the touch and seemed to suck his hand into its plushness.

"Luffy," She groaned out, making him stare at her back that was twisting and arching at his every touch.

He looked at her underwear and noticed the darkness gathering around her folds. He blush in shock, realizing she was getting wet from his simple touch on her butt.

"Ngh!" Luffy grunted, feeling his nether regions harden and grow at the sight of her wet underwear.

His mind seemed to do nothing but concentrate on her as he stood on his knee's and leaned forward over her. Nami sucked in a breath inside the cave as she felt Luffy press a kiss to the dip in her back, making heat flare from that spot, throughout her body. He kept pressing kisses all along her back, sides, hips, and even down her thighs.

Her breathing was ragged and harsh as she tried to keep her wits. Her hips squirmed as she felt her womanhood burn and plead for attention. She was becoming wetter and wetter while he kissed her skin.

"Are you wanting some attention here?" Luffy asked, pressing a finger to her panties and making her back arch. "Seems I'm right," He laughed playfully.

He slid his finger up and down her underwear, sending heat through her lower area, and causing her to groan inside the cave as it echoed the lewd sound from her throat. She covered her mouth, not wanting Luffy to hear anymore from her while she was in here.

She mentally hit herself as her emotions and body were betraying her. She had been attracted to him for some time now, and he seemed to prove to her countless times he'd come to her rescue, but he was her captain after all. So she continued to act as she always had and staid the navigator of the ship and only the navigator.

"Don't hold back," Luffy told her, slipping a finger into her underwear and into her.

"NGH!" She grunted/moaned, her walls clamping around his fingers desperately for pleasure.

His thumb rubbed her nub in circles while his finger massaged her walls and curled inside of her, sending pleasure waves through her at the long awaited touch. Her arms were trembling from the pleasure and holding her up, and she was close to collapsing.

Luffy looked at her trembling body, so close to the climax that it was unable to hold it back. He tilted his head, seeing the sweat that had gathered on her body from both the heat in the air, and the heat from the pleasure. He stopped moving his fingers, hearing a groan of displeasure from Nami inside the cave. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, tugging lightly on her body.

Nami gasped as she slipped right out of the cave entrance as if it was that easy all along. The chest sat there in the cave as she stared at it in surprise. Luffy chuckled behind her as his grip on her waist tightened, making her look at him and realize that she was sitting in his lap.

She turned her head the other way, hiding the pleasurable blush that was on her cheeks. She hated to think that all of that was just to get her out of that tight spot, literally. She tried to lean forward so she could stand up and fix her pants, but Luffy wasn't letting his hold on her loosen.

"Luffy, come one. The game is over now." She told him, irritation on her face.

Luffy pulled her back against him, pushing his hips up so his hard member pushed up against her butt. Nami sat tensed as her mind whirled from the knowledge of how hard he was.

"Do you want to finish?" Luffy asked, his fingers traveling down t her panties again and rubbing circle along her folds while he kissed her neck fiercely. He nipped at her skin, playfully leaving a red mark there, marking his territory.

Nami gasped, leaning her head back as he pressed her nub, sending the pleasure waves through her once more. Luffy grabbed her chin with his other hand, making her turn her head towards him. His lips crashed upon hers passionately, biting her lower lip and pulling gently, making her gasp once more at his playfulness. He took no time to slip his tongue inside her mouth, rubbing against hers and massaging it to send more pleasure into her.

Nami was surprised; she didn't expect him to be so good at kissing, yet he was sweeping all thoughts from her mind with his kiss and his touches. She felt him grinding into her rear as he needed pleasure himself. Nami reached down and behind her, cupping his erection through his shorts and rubbing gently from bottom to top. His fingers stopped as he grunted, muscles jerking from the surprise touch.

She leaned forward, out of his grasp as she turned to face him. She kicked off her jeans and heels, leaning forward once again while placing a hand on his upper thigh. This time she initiated the kiss, letting her other hand roam to his vest and start unbuttoning it. She stood on her knee's between his leg, sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulder to take the vest off. She let her fingers wander over the scar on his chest, and felt the muscle's tighten at the soft touch of her fingers along his skin.

Luffy's hand traveled up her back and grabbed the strings holding her bikini top up. He pulled gently, letting them slid across each other and untie, letting her top drop into his lap and leaving her chest open.

He pulled back from the kiss, and leaned his head down, taking a plump breast in his mouth before she could feel embarrassed. He grasped the other into his, feeling it sink into her skin as the large mound molded to his hand and perked with his touch over her nipple.

Her forehead hit his shoulder as she hurried with the button and zipper on his shorts, opening them up and grabbing his manhood, pulling it out so she could get a firm hold on it. She ran her finger over his tip, feeling it jerk in response to the stimulation.

The heat between them was searing, and their breathes were ragged and hard to get to with how hard it was to concentrate to just breathe. Nami's head was fogged as she rubbed Luffy's erect member, feeling it throb in her hand and hearing him grunt into her breast, sending vibrations through her and making her become even wetter than before.

Luffy pulled back, an almost feral growl coming from his throat. He pulled her hand away from him and lifted her up with him while he stood. He took a step towards her, making her look up at him in surprise. He kicked off his shorts, discarding them with her bikini top on the ground. Nami eyed him up and down, looking at his abs that clenched in excitement with her touch to his chest. For a lean kids, he was actually really built, and very strong. She had always wanted to be held in those arms, to feel those abs move with every seductive touch.

"Nami – schwan!" Sanji shouted in the far distance.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted, just as far off.

Nami gasped, thinking of the situation of one or both of them walked on her and Luffy. "Luffy," She whispered, pushing against his chest. "They're looking for us. They may find us."

He grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pressing her chest to the rock wall in front of her. "They won't find this place so fast." He told her. "You'll just have to be quiet."

Nami opened her mouth to complain to him, but before she could he pulled her underwear down and slammed into her. She put her mouth against her hand that was pressed against the wall. He pulled out of her and slammed back in, filling her walls with his length and girth, pushing said walls to their limits. With every thrust he slammed into her, it seemed as if he were going deeper into her.

Nami let out a small airy laugh as she figured out why. He was a rubberman; of course if he could manipulate the size and length of the rest of his body, he could surely do there too. He cheeks flushed again as he back arched desperately trying to hold her scream of pleasure out. He was hitting her womb he was so deep inside of her; she had never known pleasure this great!

"Nami," He grunted, pulling out of her and turning her around. He lifted her leg to his hips, slamming back into her harder than before.

"AH!" She moaned, the sound getting cut off as Luffy pressed a passionate and fiery kiss to her lips, quieting the sounds inside of her so they didn't echo through the forest and attract attention from the other two.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers twined through his hair, feeling the soft black hair slide through her fingers. Luffy grabbed her other leg, lifting her up onto his waist as he pushed her into the wall, keeping her suspended in the air as he grabbed her but in his hands to hold her up.

"Luffy," She mutter, feeling the repeating blows to her womb send her coil into a tight wind, ready to release at any moment. "I'm about to cum," She told him, her nails digging into his back as sweat dripped down her chest.

"Me too," He grunted, his thrusts becoming faster in desperation for the climax.

She leaned forward and bit down softly onto his shoulder as her coil released and her walls clamped around his manhood. Her juices seeped over his member, enabling him to move faster as he dragged out her climax till it was done.

He slammed into her one last time with a grunt as he bit down into her own shoulder holding back a shout of ecstasy. He filled her up with his seed, some of it leaking out and dripping to the floor as both tried to catch their breaths and climb out of the euphoria.

"Nami-chwan!" Sanji called out once again with Zoro echoing Luffy's name behind him.

The two of them snapped out of it as Luffy gently set her down on her feet, looking at her with a blush that said he didn't mean to be so rough. Nami gathered up her clothes, slipping them on quickly, while at the same time throwing Luffy his own clothes so he could change also.

"We need to get back to the ship and head towards the next island." She told Luffy as he finish his clothing up.

Luffy furrowed his brows as he watched Nami walk back over to the cave and bring out the chest of gold and treasure, hugging it as if it was the best thing in her life. He didn't like how Nami wasn't saying anything about what just happened, he at least wanted to hear her feelings on it.

"Nami," He said sternly, grabbing her wrist as she walked by.

"What?" She asked, cheeks slightly pink and ears red as she refused to look him in the eye.

He smiled, glad to see that there was just a possibility that she was embarrassed, but he was still uneasy about their relationship now. Nami was just as panicked while she tried to look for an escape. She didn't want to hear Luffy say that they had to go back to things like before, that what they did was a mistake. She wouldn't be able to stay if she heard him say that.

"I don't want this to be the last time we do this." He said, watching as she froze and then turned to look at him.

She smiled, taking a step towards him and cupping his chin. She kissed the corner of his mouth, looking into his eyes with happiness and warmth. "Of course not." She told him, before grabbing his hand and smirking. "You're my new treasure,"

Luffy smiled brightly and began to drag her out of the clearing, keeping a tight hold on her hand and keeping his body close to hers.

"Nami-schwan!" Sanji sang, wiggling towards them as he caught sight of the navigator. He stopped, mouth agape as he looked down at their linked hands. His cigarette dropped as he acted as if he just saw a ghost. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up you damn cook," Zoro sighed, giving a smirk towards his captain. "We all knew it would happen sooner or later."

Nami watched in surprise before looking over at Luffy who was smiling from ear to ear, making her own face break into a wide smile.


	4. Surviving Fears

**Alright! Here is a new one-shot! It's not like my other one shots so far, so don't expect a lemon in this one!**

**This was requested by Fairyfan54 and I hope you enjoy it fairy!**

**Feel free to message me anytime for a request!**

* * *

On the ship of the straw hat crew, all was fine and everyone was about to go to sleep, resting up for the next day and the adventures they would get to have. But what they didn't know was that the island they were nearing was far from the kind of island with adventures they thought of.

A dark fog came over the ocean, crawling across the waters towards the nearing pirate ship of the straw hat crew; luring it's next victim with its harmless appearance.

Zoro grunted in disbelief at the thick fog once they were inside it's haziness. He narrowed his eyes trying to see through it all; he had to keep an eye out, after all it was his shift night to watch the ship in the birds nest.

"Dammit," He cursed, taking a step towards the ladder.

A strangled croak came from his throat as the fog completely surrounded him and crept into his mind. It immobilized him quickly before sending him into a sleep, ready to tests its new prey's power and strength. Zoro crashed the ground hard as his body went limp and his mind fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Once the watch was under its hold, it took no time to find the rest of the crew who was already asleep, and creep into their minds and bodies to capture them in its hold as well.

Luffy sat up quickly, his stomach growling in hunger and waking him up in the dead of night. He looked around, seeing the rest of his crew out of their beds and missing.

"Hungry," He murmured while scratching his stomach.

His mind wasn't fully awake as he jumped out of bed and crept towards the kitchen, hoping to sneak some food while Sanji was asleep. The mere thought of food sent his mouth into a drooling fit, and it was so full of food, he didn't find it strange that his whole crew was missing.

"Meat," He drooled, going into the kitchen and immediately heading towards the fridge which would hold the treasure he wanted. "Ah!" He shouted, looking all around inside the fridge for the meat.

He stared with horror in his eyes as he crawled inside the fridge. It was completely empty, not a single crumb left inside there. It was if there had never been food in there to begin with. Luffy squeezed inside the fridge, pounding on the back of it as if there were a secret compartment he might find that Sanji used. The door closed on him, clicking as the lock kept it snug shut.

"RAGH!" Luffy shouted, fighting on the inside of the fridge with frustration. The fridge was jumping around the whole kitchen as Luffy fought his anger out and tried to get out of the locked compartment. "MEAT!" He shouted again, kicking the fridge door and making it fly across the kitchen and through the wall.

He searched helplessly through the cabinets, drawers, and underneath the supplies there, his fear becoming greater as not a single crumb was found once again. The cougar in his stomach growled again, sending ripples through his skin as the growl grew louder.

"Food~" He whined, plopping onto the deck with his lower lip puckered out in sadness. "I'm going to die!" He screamed, flopping onto his back and kicking his legs out while his arms flailed around. He was full in tantrum mode as he screamed and cried and rolled around the kitchen, trying to get Sanji's attention from his sleep.

"Sanji!" He shouted out, giving up on the tantrum and running to the cooks room. He stared in confusion at the empty room, finding it odd finally and checking the other rooms on the ship. The cook was nowhere to be seen. "Eh?" He said scratching his head at the mysterious disappearance of his crew. "No food?!" He panicked, finding that as the bigger problem now that his cook couldn't be found.

Luffy laid on the deck floor, feeling his stomach begin to eat itself as it growled louder than ever at it's emptiness. It felt like days to Luffy as he laid there whining and groaning; drool coming out of his mouth in desperation for food. Another growled echoed across the sea, but this time it wasn't from his hungry stomach, but inside the actual sea this time.

Luffy sat up excitedly, hoping it was a sea king that he could beat up and eat. A dark black tentacle came shooting out of the sea and wrapped around Luffy faster than he could react. It dragged him into the waters, sending his devil fruit powers to fail and make him sink towards the bottom of the ocean. Bubbles escaped his mouth as the tentacle continued to pull him down, slowly letting him drown.

Another tentacle floated by Luffy's face as he neared the body, and the sight of the tentacle in Luffy's mind was like a roasted tentacle on a stick for him to eat. Something inside him snapped as he reached out with all of his strength and grabbed the tentacle, pulling it towards him and crunching down on the flesh.

The monster roared and flung Luffy around the water, trying to dislodge him from its appendage. It swam towards the surface, ready to slam him against his own ship for better efforts. The moment Luffy hit the air on the outside, he breathed in and opened his eyes fully. They were mere slits now as he stared at the giant squid that was glaring right back at him in pain.

"Gomu Gomu no…!" He mumbled, still attached to the arm as his arm shot back into the air behind him. "PISTOL!" He finished, slamming his fist into the squids head, right between the eyes and hitting his brain inside.

Luffy smiled as he dragged the squid onto the ship and let the flame from the stove roast the pieces he had torn off slowly until the whole squid was eaten up and gone. He patted his round, expanded stomach in relief with a small burp of air escaping him.

"AGH!" Luffy heard the scream from on the island that was suddenly there in front of the ship.

Luffy's head tilted as he stared at the appearing island. He smiled as the scream echoed again, wanting to go towards the familiar voice that suggested his crew was on the island. He ran the opposite way, latching his hands onto the mast before flinging himself forward like a sling shot towards the island the rest of the way.

Zoro's eyes opened up, seeing tree's around him. He cursed quickly, realizing he had fallen asleep while on watch, but when he took a closer look at his surroundings he realized he wasn't even on the ship anymore. A noise rustled through the bushes near him, causing him to stand up quickly and grab for his swords.

His hand grasped empty air as he tried to search for his swords that were supposed to be at his hip. He turned his head quickly, seeing none of his swords were on him any longer. He turned in a circle, eyes desperately searching for the three precious swords he used for combat. His eyes locked onto the shining metal as they sat against a tree of their own, as if nothing was wrong and they were there the whole time.

"What the hell?" He asked, walking towards them quickly. He knew he never would put them that far from himself and his grasp.

He reached out, about to grab the swords to secure them to his hip once again when a large black panther, eight times the size of a normal one jumped in front of the swords and growled at Zoro angrily and protectively. It's teeth were bared at the swordsman while the claws dug into the earth securely, ready to pounce if he made another move towards the metal.

Zoro glared at the cat, knowing he could take it down easily….if he had his swords. The cat whipped its paw faster than Zoro could react to the swords, it's claws slicing through the metal of the swords and sending them through the air into tiny pieces.

"AGH!" Zoro shouted, eyes wide at the sight of all of his swords on the ground in pieces. Even his most treasured swords was on the ground, lying there and most likely unable to be repaired. He turned on his heel, eyes furious towards the cat as it seemed to all but smirk at his horror. His greatest fear had come after all.

"ZORO!"

Luffy suddenly crashed into the large panther, sending it flying through the air and into a tree, breaking it in half with splinters shattering into the air. The cat slid across the ground, before thumping into a large barrel that sat there, suddenly appearing before them. The panther stood angrily, tail whipping back and forth at the new prey that it had to deal with now.

He roared at them loudly, whipping it's paw quickly again, but this time slashing the barrel that was behind it. A large waves of whitish clear liquid came pouring out towards the two pirates, washing them away in its wake and taking them straight into the tree's themselves.

Zoro hit the tree hard, making him knock the air from his lungs and breath in the strong smelling liquid. He choked roughly as he realized it was sake they were drowning in and being washed away with. He breathed in so much he felt his whole face turn green from sickness already. Suddenly the sake was soaked up and gone, letting Zoro hit the floor and hack up the sake that was in his lungs.

"Hey~!" Luffy slurred, wobbling back and forth with his overly expanded stomach now filled with sake. "That wasn't nice!" He argued with the cat. The panther was dumbstruck as it sat down slightly and looked at the idiot captain. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

His hand shot out quickly, but his foot slipped out from underneath him, making him spin and fall towards the ground, and his fist to wobble in a squiggle, completely missing the cat. The panther let out a snort as Luffy spit out the sake like a fountain while laying on the ground, his stomach rejecting the foul liquid. Luffy groaned and reached out, grabbing hold of the hilt of one of the swords laying there.

"Zoro~" He groaned loudly, drunkenly irritated at his first mate. "Why aren't you cutting him up?"

"Baka!" Zoro shouted at him, figuring his captain should at least know that a sword was useless once destroyed. "I can't use them anymore!"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with them!" Luffy argued, sitting up and glaring at his first mate that just called him an idiot.

"What do you mean fi…!" Zoro stopped as he looked at Luffy's hand with the perfectly fine sword in his hand. Zoro seemed to realize that it was a trick somehow that the panther pulled on him.

He walked over to Luffy and grabbed the swords, putting the one in his mouth as he glared harshly at the Panther. That panther's ears went back as he felt the threat he was in now that the trick and illusion was discovered. He stood up quickly and began to back away, but Zoro wasn't going to forgive it that easily as he dashed forward, spinning in the air towards the cat and landing behind him. The panther grunted and fell to the floor, tongue lolling out of its mouth from its defeat.

"We need to find the others," Zoro said, picking Luffy up with the sheath of his swords and dragging the drunk captain along with him.

"Give me my money back!"

Zoro looked around quickly, seeing fire pits and houses up ahead. "Oi, Luffy!" He growled, pinching his captain's cheek to wake him up. The captain sobered up quickly as the fire and the smell of meat wafted past his nose.

"Meat!" He shouted excitedly, already hungry once more.

"I'll make you pay interest for every Beri you take!" Nami shouted from the village, pushing Zoro and Luffy forward in curiosity as to what was happening with her.

They watched as villagers were gathering up the Beri around Nami and taking them over to a Giant black snake that was swallowing the money like food. Nami was being held by two large men from the village and she was fighting helplessly against their hold, trying to get to her money that they were taking from her.

"Oi! NAMI!" Luffy shouted excitedly, seeing his orange haired navigator. He ran forward, waving his hand above his head with recklessness.

The two guards' attention was turned towards Luffy as he ran forward. Nami saw the chance she had and swung her body, kicking her foot upwards towards the Guards and connecting with their faces for each foot. She flipped backwards as they let her go and crashed to the floor with bloody, broken noses. She ran forward, grabbing her rod and putting it together. She swung at every villager, knocking them away from the money and to the floor unconscious. Her anger was past it's breaking point and she wasn't letting the snake off easily.

"Lightning Tempo!" She said, letting the cold and warm bubbles float over the snake before spinning the rod in circles. When she pointed the rod at the snake, it was as if the lightning was listening to her command and struck it hard with it's powerful electricity.

The snake hissed as the lightning zapped it, showing it's skeleton on the inside like an x-ray. It twitched and jumped with every shock, before the lightning stopped and left it in a charred heap on the ground. Nami walked towards it and smashed her rod into it's head, making it open it's mouth for her from the pain.

"Get my money out of it….NOW." She growled at the two guards who were back up on their feet.

A shiver ran over them as they nodded at her like bobble heads, ready to obey whatever she commanded them to do. As each villager woke up she had them retrieve her Beri from inside the snake, and made the others gather their own treasure for repentance on what they had done to her.

"Good," She nodded, putting her Beri in a cart before dusting off her hands and looking at the two crew mates staring at her in boredom. "Come on, we have to find the others!"

"You expect me to pull this?" Zoro complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nami smirked, crossing her own arms while jutting out a hip at him. "What? Not strong enough to do it? I bet Mihawk could easily do something like bull a cart of Beri."

That struck a nerve as Zoro growled with a stress mark on his forehead. He gathered the ropes around him and began to pull as Nami led the way with a fuming Zoro and a captain who was munching away on a large hunk of meat.

"Nooooooooooo!" Usopp and Chopper screamed as a shrill scream/roar came from the dark cave they were trapped in.

They clung to one another as the noises came from all over, making their minds thing of the worse possible monsters that could be in there with them, and what the said monsters would do to them once they got a hold on the two cowards.

"Usopp! Beat them up!" Chopper pleaded, climbing onto his shoulders to get a farther distance from the monsters that could be in there.

"W-w-w-w-w-why m-m-m-m-m-m-me?!" He argued, whole body quaking in his boots. He could feel the snot dripping down his face as his fear paralyzed him to his spot. Rocks falling and the air being beaten made them scared to move anywhere in the cave that might put them closer to the monster.

*CRASH! BANG! SLASH!*

Chopper and Usopp stared around in the darkness as the sounds suddenly stopped, before thuds were heard on the ground. Suddenly they were shaking even more as footsteps came towards them from inside the cave somewhere. A light was drifting around the corner slowly as it bobbed up and down with the footsteps.

"What the hell?" Nami complained as she rounded the corner with a light. "This small little guy was the cause of all that noise?" She complained, looking at the small bat Zoro was holding up by its wing between his fingers.

"Usopp! Chopper!" Luffy shouted excitedly, spotting two more crew mates standing there with wide eyes and disbelief on their faces.

"Zoro!" Chopper cried as he launched himself at the swordsman, clamping onto his head tightly in desperation.

"We were almost killed!" Usopp cried, latching onto Luffy around his stomach just as desperately.

Nami knocked Usopp over the head, making him let Luffy go so they could keep moving. "There's no way a tiny bat could kill you."

Usopp and Chopper stared at the small unconscious bat that Zoro held, feeling so much more embarrassed now that they realized it wasn't a horrible monster as they imagined it to be. Nami sighed and kept on walking, jotting down the island as they made their way through it to find the rest of their crew and some sort of civilization other than that small village from before.

Robin sat calmly where she was by a river, not worried at all about the rest of her crew. She knew they'd be safe and somehow find their way to her or bump into her at some point; that's how it always was. So instead of panicking like most would do, she sat back against the tree and waited.

She looked back and forth at the river, wincing as her head ached. She put a hand to her head, feeling a large knot there as if her head had collided with something hard. It was huge! No wonder she had such a headache since she woke up. She'd get Chopper to give her some pain relief medicine when they found her; she could handle it till then.

She stood up and put her feet in the water, letting the cool sensation wash over her and relax her taut muscles that were also aching. She spotted a rock a few feet down with Poneyglph writing on it. Excitement and intrigument flooded her mind as she walked through the water towards the large rock that was jutting out from the water.

She put her hand to it, rubbing the moss from its writing so the letters were clear enough for her to read. She scrunched her eyebrows together, looking at the same letters over and over again. She couldn't read them, it was as if she couldn't remember anything about the Poneglyphs. She searched around her bag thatw as with her always, pulling out the book on Poneglyphs for her. She read over some pages, but she had no recollections of reading any of this before.

Now she was starting to panic. Everything she learned about the mysterious writing was now wiped from her brain! Her whole pasts of learning all the information was now useless and gone. She kept flipping through the pages, trying to find some recollection of the information to bring some hope to her, but nothing sparked her memory.

She closed the book roughly, placing it back into the bag and walking back to the rock to try and get a closer look somehow.

"Robin?" Chopper shouted excitedly from up the river.

The others turned their heads and spotted the intelligent woman who looked at them in relief. Though her panic was still there, she knew that Chopper would have an answer to this problem and would help her like he did with all of them.

She explained her situation to him, watching as he furrowed his brows in confusion to her predicament. "Sounds like that hit to your head may have temporarily blocked some of your memory." He said, running a paw over the large bump on the back of her head.

He began to go through his backpack with Nami watching in worry for her female companion. She knew how much Robin loved reading Poneglyphs, and now to be unable to could make anyone feel panicked. Nami was becoming very suspicious of this island. From what she could gather it was as if all of them were going through situations they didn't want to be in.

"Here," Chopper said after mixing a few herbs together. "This should help."

Robin took the small drink and gulped it down, sitting quietly as she waited for some sign of it being better to come. After ten minutes passed, she sighed and stood up, knowing she was going to have to deal with this some other way.

"Sorry Robin," Chopper said guiltily, picking up his bag and seeing Robin glance one last time at the jutting rock.

"Wait!" Robin said, quickly launching herself at the rock and running her hand over it. "I can read it!" She said with a thankful laugh. "Nightmare Island. An island with a fog as black as night will come and surround any ships daring to trespass in its territory. It'll creep into your mind and send you into sleep before spreading you out along its island and making each one go through their worst nightmares. If you are able to escape the nightmare before sunset, you may leave. But if you cannot, you will be doomed to live the rest of your life in your nightmare until your death."

Everyone of them looked at one another, nodding in agreement at how right that sounded from what they have all gone through.

"We may want to find the others quickly." Robin said worriedly, knowing they still had three more friends to find.

"My angel!" Sanji shouted excitedly as a blonde haired, blue eyed, curvy woman walked by, seeming to not see him at all.

Suddenly he crashed into an electrified force field. Keeping him away from the woman and sending him flying away from her. This whole town was filled with woman, but they couldn't see him, and every time he tried to get near them he got sent flying.

Of course that didn't stop him as he squirmed and wiggled at every passing lady; hearts in his eyes as he yelled out to them, and once again got sent flying back from the force field around all of them. He sighed and pouted at the thought of not being able to touch them. He pulled out his cigarette pack, about to light one up for himself when suddenly a knife flashed by and cut the cigarette off to where he couldn't use it anymore.

"What the?" He asked, looking at the knife now on the ground.

"Smoking is bad for you!" A sweet voice shouted to him.

Hearts appeared in his eyes once again as he looked around for the beautiful woman with the sweet voice who could finally see him. Another flash came as his cigarettes were taken from him. A black cape fluttered as the woman landed, making Sanji squeal and squirm towards her in excitement.

"I told you no smoking." She said again, before turning around.

Sanji stopped as the hearts broke and he jerked back away from the woman. She was short and stubby. Weighing around 300 pounds with an oval face, crooked black teeth, pimples, zits, moles, and bored holes in her face with huge ears, nose, and lips that seemed to be bigger than her head. She smiled at him seductively as she thought her black bikini on her body made her look hot.

"GAH!" He shouted, blocking his eyes from the woman.

He fell to the ground as tears ran down his face and to the dirt. The only woman he could see and get close to was this woman! And she took his smokes away from him! It felt like his whole life was broken and crumbling around him!

"Cook-san!" Robin called out, waving her hand above her head, trying to get his attention.

"Robin-chwan!" He shouted excitedly, and then spotted Nami coming up beside her. "Nami-swan!"

"Sanji!" Nami called out also. "It's just a nightmare! If you defeat her it'll be over!"

Sanji looked at the woman in front of him as she glared at the two beautiful women. "I don't fight woman." He said gentlemanly.

"No one can get near the men here except for me!" She shouted, throwing knives at Nami and Robin. Robin deflected the knife, while the other cut Nami's shirt just barely.

"Why you!" Sanji said, eyes blazing with fire. "Don't you dare harm the beautiful angel's!"

Sanji kicked out at the woman, watching as her features changed into an man just as ugly with make up on. Sanji became even more furious as he repeatedly kicked the man until he was sent flying up into the air in a spin and disappeared with a twinkle.

"A man?" One of the village women asked.

Suddenly men appeared all over the village, as if they were invisible themselves until just now. Sanji stared in confusion as the woman all flocked towards the men like they knew them. He sighed and picked up his cigs, lighting one up and puffing smoke out.

"The consequences of being a gentleman," He said, staring up into the sky with a pout.

"Oh shut up and come on!" Nami said, racing past him quickly. She looked up and saw the sun setting quickly on the island, their time wasting away and still they had two more to find.

"Franky's hair was deflated as he tried to look for cola somewhere. He felt defeated as he had no strength, and for some reason every time he tried to say his favored word 'SUPER!' his lips would pucker up like a lemon and keep him from saying it.

"Yohohohohohohohoho!" Brooke laughed, making the people watching him in confusion and horror at the same time at the strange man spinning around the village.

"Brooke!" Franky shouted, catching the man's attention.

"Oh! Franky-san!" Brooke said, looking at Franky with a smile. "It seems I cannot play my violin. As the villagers say, I am boned!" He began laughing once more, making his own lame joke about him being a skeleton again.

"Yeah, I can't seem to say," He put his arms out in his traditional stance, opening his mouth wide. "SUP…!" His mouth puckered up again as his hair deflated. He sighed and hunkered over in defeat.

"Oh my," Brooke said, seeing his pals predicament towards his usual routine. "That is a problem."

"Yeah, and the only cola I can find is this rotten one!" Franky said, pulling out the pure black bottle of cola from inside of him. "It's the only thing keeping me going right now."

"Hm," Brooke thought to himself, catching sight of a woman walking by. "Excuse me, but can I see your panties?"

The woman tilted her head in confusion before pulling her skirt up in wonder. Just as Brooke was looking down to see, suddenly a black cloth wrapped around his eyes and blocked his view of the panties.

"Oh my, seems I can't see them!" He laughed loudly, making the woman back away slowly and the cloth to go back to his wrist where it was concealed before.

"Has that been there this whole time?" Franky asked, pointing at the cloth.

"I woke up with it tied to me. It seems it keeps stopping me from looking at panties. And when I try to play my violin it wraps around my hand so tightly I can't play it."

"Just take it off!" Franky shouted, grabbing the cloth and ripping it.

A shriek was heard from the cloth as it flapped around, trying to get out of the robots hands. Brooke and Franky stared at it as Franky stepped on it and pinned it to the ground.

"Well, I'm sure the rotten Cola is your problem." Brooke said , grabbing his bottle and throwing it to the ground, watching as the black goop inside the bottle squirms and crawled away. "That's not pleasant."

"Mina!" Luffy shouted, running into Brooke and Franky with a crash. "Found you!"

"Quick! Have you seen anything black?" Nami asked breathing heavy.

"That?" Franky asked pointing at the cloth and goop that was scrambling away.

"So you already got it." Robin sighed, as Usopp gave Franky a cola and he powered up with his catchphrase, finally able to say it.

"Congrats, you made it past the challenge!" An old woman said with a smile. "Though there should have been more of a challenge," She snapped at the black subjects that were now behind her.

"It's not our fault they have such weird fears!" They shouted, "They're crazy! Don't make us go after them again!"

Luffy smiled at them goofily, licking his lips as he looked at the squid who was behind the woman now in a smaller form. Nami hit her hand with the rod, Zoro flashed his swords, Robin rose an eyebrow at the black rock that she realized was next to her as she woke up, Usopp and Chopper were watching the bat with fake glares as they trembled, and Franky and Brooke looked confused at the cloth and goop.

"Where's Beatrice?" The bat asked.

"Seems Mr. Cigarettes here kicked him into outer space." The woman said with a sigh. "Just get your supplies and leave. I've never seen such weird fears."


	5. Stranded - LuffyXRobin

**Alrighty! Here is a new update request for Natsu Is Awesome who wanted a LuffyXRobin story made! Sorry it took me a bit! On vacation I had no service and so I am a bit behind on making story updates!**

**Sorry if this story tended to be a bit silly in places it didn't need to be! I have been up for a couple nights due to insomnia and to write this story I listened to Numa Numa, We like to Party - Vengaboys, and Ooh Eee ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang - Witch Doctor. So it would keep me awake, but it tended to make me dance in odd times and make this story a bit more silly, fun, and energetic!**

**Hope you like it Natsu! (Teehee always wanted to say that!)**

* * *

Storms raged over the seas of the Grand Line. It hit the Straw-hat crew by surprise like any weather on that ocean, but this storm literally just appeared. Not even Nami had seen this storm coming. Waves crashed on the sides of the ship, rocking it roughly back and forth; the winds jerked the sails back and forth, threatening to rip them to shreds as Zoro and Sanji desperately tried to pull them up.

Luffy slipped along the deck, trying to get his footing on the wet, slippery deck. "Captain-san!" Robin shouted, making her arms appear around him just as he was about to go off the side of the deck.

"Thanks, Robin!" He said with a goofy smile, grabbing her arm and pulling just as a large box flew passed her from the strong winds.

Waves hit the ship once more, knocking it almost completely on its side from the force. Luffy tipped backwards and fell over the side of the ship, pulling Robin along with him as his hold was still tight on her arm.

"Robin!" Sanji shouted, seeing the woman go over.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted just as loudly, sliding towards the side of the ship.

They looked over the ship as it tipped back up, looking around the waters for any sign of the two devil fruit users. With the waves crashing against them, the waters moving erratically, and their curse of sinking quickly, they couldn't find any sign of the two. A large waterspout appeared from the ocean, dragging Luffy and Robin into the air with the water and carrying them off with its traveling winds.

* * *

"Captain-san," A voice echoed distantly in Luffy's mind. "Luffy-san" it echoed again when he didn't answered, more panicked now.

He furrowed his brows, turning on his side and coughing up the water that hurled out of his lungs. He sat up with a hand to his head that felt like it was splitting in two.

"Luffy!"

Luffy opened his eyes to find Robin holding him up slightly and looking at him with worried eyes. She sighed in relief as she saw he was fine and unharmed.

"Thank goodness!" She sighed again, putting a hand to her heart.

Luffy blinked, glancing over at her in confusion as to why she was acting so worriedly. He watched as the water dripped off of her hair and down her shoulder and chest, soaking into the cloth at her chest. He furrowed his brows feeling no rain, but only sunshine on his skin.

"AH!" He shouted, jumping onto his feet and running to the edge of the ocean. He looked around the ocean frantically, putting a hand on his forehead to shade his eyes. There was no sign of the ship, and as he looked around, he realized they were on a small island out in the middle of nowhere.

"I've already taken a look around," Robin told him, shifting her legs and standing up. "It seems there's no human life other than us on this island. It's not a very big island either."

"So were trapped?" Luffy squeaked out, realizing his throat was a lot more dry than he thought. He clamped his mouth shut, seeing the worry come back onto Robin's face. He smiled his normal goofy smile, walking over to her and patting her shoulder. "Our nakama will find us! I know they will!"

Robin Smiled at him, letting out a small airy laugh, somehow feeling relived by Luffy's simple way of trying to make her feel better. She nodded at him, seeing his smile grow at her faith in his words and making him feel proud to be the captain.

* * *

"Robin!" Luffy shouted, looking around the small jungle on the island for his crewmate.

Luffy sighed and groaned as he trudged through the underbrush, finding it hot and tiring to walk through the tall grass and roots everywhere. His stomach growled, begging for food once again, making him cover the rippling stomach and frown. "Maugh," He sighed.

Luffy stopped as the sound of splashing water. He smiled and ran towards the noise, remembering the lake that was in the middle of the island. "Rob…!"

Luffy's face lit up like a tomato as he found Robin there just as he thought, but she was completely naked as she stood underneath the water fall that was supplying the lake with water. His eyes trailed along her black hair and down her back as the water slipped over her smooth skin. His mouth dropped as he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling along her rear that was barely visible above the water.

"Luffy?" Robin asked, catching sight of him at the side of the lake.

Luffy clamped his mouth shut and covered his mouth and cheeks with his hand, trying to hide the immense blush that was quickly growing darker. Robin turned around in the water, facing towards him with a tilt of her head. Her hair that was sliding over her shoulders were covering her breasts, and the water was just high enough to hide her womanhood, but it didn't stop Luffy's imagination as he tried to look away.

"Luffy?" Robin asked again, wondering what he needed her for to be just standing there.

"Ah! I'm going to get food!" He made up and excuse before taking off running in the opposite direction, leaving a confused Robin.

Luffy walked through the forest, thoughts muddled with the sight he just saw. "Ah!" He shouted, scratching at his head furiously. An idea popped into his head as he smiled. He quickly looked for food, finding a large bird as big as him as he killed it and began roasting it just as Robin found him on the beach. He smiled proudly at her, patting the seat next to him. "I got us some food!"

"Wow," Robin said, sitting next to him and grabbing a piece of the meat for herself. "This is good! Thank you."

Luffy felt his heart flutter in pride; seeing her smile at his good work made him all the more confident in what he could do. Everyday Luffy sought out to do everything he could, from finding food, getting drinks, even helping Robin keep their living spaces up and well.

"Luffy?" Robin asked, leaning forward in front of him so she could get a good look at him as he sat down. "Why are you trying to do everything?"

Luffy's face flushed as he looked at her, embarrassed that he was found out. "I'm not! I just thought a captain should….uh….take care of his crew!"

"Oh, really?" She asked, feigning belief as she glanced down at him, knowing what the real reason was to him showing off his skills.

* * *

"I'll get food now for breakfast so we won't have to worry!" Luffy pepped himself as he got up from his leaf made bed.

He snuck off quietly towards the jungle, looking around for the unsuspecting animals that would become their morning meal, but unknowingly to him, a black haired woman was watching him trying to sneak away.

"Shishishishishi," Luffy laughed, head already imagining what Robin would say when she was that breakfast was already taken care of.

"What are you doing Luffy-san?" Robin asked coyly, making him jump in surprise at her voice.

"Robin?!" He said, turning around and seeing her standing by a tree with her arms crossed. "I..uh..ah…!" He fumbled around for an excuse that wouldn't give him away. "Toilet!"

"Oh?" She said, pushing off of the tree and walking towards him with her hips swaying, hypnotizing him with their movements as she got closer.

Luffy backed up quickly, legs moving him back so she didn't see the red crawling across his cheeks. He let out a shout of surprise as his back hit the wall.

"You weren't looking for food as you said?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's…well….I was…" Luffy fumbled, hands going up and down the tree trying to escape. He deflated, feeling his embarrassment creep along him. "Yeah,"

Robin smiled, happy that her battle was victorious. She knew all along what he was doing, but she wanted to hear from him personally.

"But it's because I wanted to see you smile." He said, making her lean back slightly in surprise and her own embarrassment. "I wanted you to look at me and smile."

Robin opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say to the captain that was fumbling before her. She was used to guys hitting on her, especially with Sanji always complimenting her and trying to woo her with his charms, but never did she think that Luffy would be someone trying to please her.

"I'm going to bed!" Luffy shouted, sliding past her and back towards their sleeping area.

"Matte!" She said, but was too late as he was already out of view.

When she got back to the small campsite, he was bundled up under his covering and his back was to her. She didn't blame him, she wasn't sure of what to say now either. She laid down on the leaves and rolled to her side, hoping sleep would ease the blush that was on her cheeks and neck now.

* * *

"Luffy!"

Luffy sat up once again, the sun beating down on his eyes as his hat dropped from his face. As the light filtered away, a smile broke his face as he saw a orange haired pirate waving her hand up in the air at him.

"Nami!" He shouted excitedly, seeing the rest of his crew filtering out onto the deck to see Luffy standing there waving idiotically above his head.

"They found us," Robin said with a smile, finding it funny that somehow Luffy always had the greatest belief in all of them no matter what happens.

Luffy and Robin climbed aboard quickly, happy to be on the home they were used to. Hugs were given from everyone in welcoming and relief as they got to see their crewmate and captain safe and back on the ship.

"How did you survive?!" Usopp asked them as if they were heroes.

"We got our own food," Robin giggled, watching Chopper stare up at her with stars in his eyes.

"It was probably you taking care of it huh?" Nami laughed, face deflate in shock as Robin shook her head.

"Actually Luffy-san took care of it all." She said, seeing him beam from the corner of her eye at the others who were also listening to her.

"Huh," Nami said, scratching her head in confusion.

"Let me make you something to eat!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

Everyone cheered as they rushed after Sanji towards the kitchen. Robin reached out and grabbed Luffy's arm, stopped him from going after them and tilting him backwards. She leaned towards him before he caught his footing, pushing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Luffy's mind was too muddled to go to sleep that night. All his thoughts were about Robin kissing him and why she did it. After she kissed him all she did was let him go and walk away; she didn't even give him time to process it.

"MAUGH!" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes and forehead in complaint.

He let out a deep breath, going to the kitchen and hoping food would help his sleeping problem somehow. He was too confused to think about what he really wanted, but he was sure the moment he saw food his thoughts would go from Robin to them.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Luffy froze in his spot by the door he just walked through, turning his head sideways to see Robin sitting at the table with tea in her hand. "Uh, yeah. Couldn't sleep." He said choppily, rushing towards the fridge with mechanical movements.

She hummed and sipped at her tea as she watched him open the fridge and search around. He could feel her eyes on him while he searched, not giving his mind any time to leave her and what she was doing, along with the kiss earlier.

His shoulders began to shake as he felt her eyes roaming over him and his thoughts were all but exploding from thoughts of what to do to her. He slammed the fridge door shut and turned to her, racing over to her and leaning down closer. His hands landed on either side of her head and his lips crashed down on hers.

Robin put her hands up in surprise as he pushed against her, pushing her back in her chair. They rested on his chest and arm lightly, feeling the heat instantly course through the two of them. He pulled back from her slightly, giving her time to breathe in and catch her bearings.

"Luffy-sa…" She looked up at him and stopped, seeing the intensity in his eyes as he looked down at her. Her heart felt it was going to burst out of her chest as his eyes bore into her; her breath seemed to be sucked out of her as she could only stare at him.

He leaned down once more, this time taking her lips to his softly and cupping her cheek in his hand with her hair slipping around it. She let out a small moan as he nipped at her bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth.

She felt her body being lifted up as his arm wrapped around her and brought her to his body and up into the air. Luffy smirked and sat her on the table, moving the tea out of their way as he sat her down carefully. Robin's thighs tightened around his hips roughly, pulling his hips into her hers so she could feel his hardened length.

"Robin," He whispered, pulling away and looking at her desperately.

He grunt and shivered as her hand found the edge of his vest and slipped her hand inside. They worked quickly as the buttons were quickly undone and she slipped them off his shoulders almost painfully slow. He clenched his teeth as her hands roamed down to his shorts, running her light and nimble fingers along the edge and making his member harden even more.

She glanced up at him, feeling his hands clench on her waist as he waited for her to do something other than torment him. She smiled and kissed his lips, taking initiative this time. She slipped off her top, giving him a full view of her breasts. His eyes widened at the new sight of her, but his hands seemed to know exactly what to do as they grasped them and his thumb flicked across her hard nipple, making her suck in a breath and flush brightly.

Luffy took a step forward pushing his hips into hers and rubbing his hard member on her folds. The friction between the clothes was arousing the both of them as their kiss become heated and desperate, showing how much they needed each other right then. But it wasn't enough, Luffy needed to feel her against him; skin to skin. He growled at her, a sound he never thought he could make, and nearly ripped her skirt off of her.

"Robin," He growled again, leaning her back on the table as one of his hands went to his shorts quickly and began to unfasten them. "I can't wait anymore."

She smiled up at him, her chest bouncing up and down as she tried to catch her breath. "Then don't make me wait," She whispered to him seductively.

His shorts couldn't have been taken off faster and thrown to the wall as he leaned over her, pushing his cock against her fold, feeling their wet, silkiness slip around him gently and make every pleasure nerve in it excite. He let out a shaky breath, knowing from endless conversations with Ace, Zoro, Sanji, and Garp that this wasn't near finished.

He pulled back slightly, angling his cock towards her entrance, and giving her one last look of reassurance before he pushed into her quickly, feeling her walls clamp around him from the sudden object going inside of her. Her back arched up to him as he put a hand over her mouth, clamping the moan back in her throat as it tried to escape.

"Shh," He told her quietly, knowing that the ship would catch every sound if they weren't careful.

"Luffy," She whispered with her own shaky breath. She licked around his fingers, making a shiver go down his back once again, and his cock to twitch inside of her at the new arousal of his senses.

He clenched his teeth again, kissing her roughly as he pulled out and slammed back into her, starting a rhythm of his thrusts so she could try and match him. Her hips raised up to meet his as the sound of skin upon skin resounded in the kitchen, their breathes mingling together and the heat near oven temperature as both collided together.

He kissed down her neck, nipping the middle and base of it as her heart pounded near his ears. Small moans were echoing through her throat as she tried to hold them in quietly.

"Deeper," She groaned, making him twitch once more and the command she had given him.

A smirk appeared on his face as he realized she was now begging him to do more and to show off, something she was so curious and confused about on the island. He bit her breast, making her arch her back once more, but this time his hand slipped behind her and cupped the small of her back, sitting her up slightly more on the table so he could thrust deeper inside of her than ever. He could feel the small pucker his cock was hitting, sending waves of pleasure through him.

"My…my womb…!" She gasped, never knowing that a man could go so far deep inside of her and give such pleasure to her body. She couldn't think; couldn't breathe; she could hardly move with him she was so muddled together.

His tongue was swirling around her nipple as she grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as wave after wave of pleasure hit her like a tsunami. She could feel the coil inside of her stomach become so tight it was about to burst.

"Luffy!" She gasped, her climax hitting suddenly and making her walls clench around him.

He thrust a couple more times, the walls so tight around him it was bringing him to his own climax. He groaned into her breasts as he let go finally, spurting his seed inside of her before he could pull out. She leaned against him for support as she slipped from the table and stood carefully, making sure she could at least stand and get to her room.

He grabbed her waist suddenly, turning her to look at him in confusion. "I'm not done yet,"

She looked down at his waist, eyes wide in surprise at his still hardened member that was aroused once more by just looking at her naked body. Before she could think, he had grabbed her and turned her around, letting her hands rest against the counter top of the actual kitchen. Luffy grabbed her rear and spread her cheeks a bit, smiling down at the wetness of her folds still.

"You still want it." He stated, smiling at her innocently as she flushed at him more, finding it embarrassing how much she wanted him now.

He laughed once more before thrusting into her quickly, pushing her body forward so her chest was rest on the counter and her arms were lazily laying on the counter top to hold her upper body up. She clenched her teeth slightly, feeling the saliva in her mouth gather at the pleasure rocketing through her already at the first thrust.

She hadn't even come out of the last climax she was in, and now to have this new pleasure course through her with the ending of the climax was sending her whole mind out of her head. Luffy growled deeply in his chest as he pounded into her repeatedly, grasping her hips roughly, bruisingly even, as he kept up the tempo against her.

"Luffy," She groaned herself, grasping the counter desperately as she felt her body tighten in waiting for the waves of her climax once more.

Luffy smirked as he got an idea, biting his thumb lightly and sending the power inside of him to course down to his member. Robin nearly climax then and there as his member suddenly enlarged and lengthened inside of her, pushing past her womb barrier and stretching her walls to the max.

"Ah!" She screamed, putting her mouth against her wrist and biting, trying desperately to stay quiet.

"Shit!" Luffy curse, finding a fault in his own plan. Though it gave Robin the pleasure he wanted to give her and sending her closer to a climax, it had also made her walls clamp tighter around him and squeeze against his member.

He reached out and lifted on her shoulder, bringing her face to his as he passionately kissed her lips, letting their climaxes reach together this time, both of them releasing their juices on the other. Luffy pulled out of her slowly, feeling his limp member release it's prey carefully.

"Luffy," She breathed, turning and kissing him gently this time and letting him rock her back into the counter. "I think I like you."

Luffy smiled victoriously as he had his arms around her waist. "I like you too!" He laughed proudly, making her smile and kiss him again.

* * *

"What's this?" Sanji asked around noon as he looked around at the kitchen. His smile broke his face as he picked up the dark purple panties that had been slipped underneath the edging of the counter on the ground. "Panties?! Who would leave such a marvelous present for me?"

"Cook-san," Robin asked, walking in curiously. She stopped and looked at him in slight surprise as he held her panties. "Those are mine," She told him.

"Oh~" He said, wiggling in his spot as he squirmed over to her. "Did you leave these here for me?"

Robin smiled at him gently, taking the panties from his hand. "No, they slipped under there last night and I couldn't find them when I went to put my clothes back on."

"Oh?" Sanji blinked repeatedly, hands still clasped in front of him as the words sunk in quickly. "EH?!"

"Robin!" Luffy shouted, running into the kitchen quickly. "Have you seen my shirt?"

"Over here," She said, picking up the shirt that had been discarded behind the couch chairs on the side of the room.

"Thanks!" He said with a smile, leading her out the door with him without even noticing Sanji who was still standing there.

He turned to stone and cracked as that small conversation shattered him to the floor into pieces. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" He said, looking around the kitchen with uncertainty now. "And in my kitchen?!"


	6. Prisoner - RobinXVivi

**Here is another request made by GardenMaster1! A lemon about Robin and Vivi during the Alabasta arc! I hope you like it Master!**

**Remember to feel free and request a one-shot, lemon or not, through my PM! I will be finishing up one more one piece one shot before going on to the other requests from different anime's! So feel free to read them also!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello Princess." Robin said, making Vivi turn around and jerk from the woman who was helping her enemy.

"You!" Vivi said, walking backwards from her. "I won't let Crocodile have his way!"

"I don't really care what happens." Robin shrugged, flicking her wrist as if in disinterest, but in actuality she created her hands and arms behind Vivi, grabbing her ankles and holding to the ground in place. "But for now, I'll go along with what he wants."

"No!" Vivi shouted, grabbing her weapon and trying to slash at the arms.

Robin flicked her hand again, having them appear on Vivi herself this time and grasping her arms to her body. Robin made the arms tighten on her, causing her hands to drop her weapon to the floor in pain.

"Let me go," She strangled out in a cry of pain.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Robin said, walking towards Vivi with a smile on her face. Her finger caressed her jaw lightly, making her face Robin directly and look at her. "Now, just go to sleep."

Robin snapped her fingers so the hands tightened on her throat and over her nose and mouth, stopping the air from going into her lungs and making black spots appear behind her eyes. She couldn't stop the black fog of unconsciousness that went across her mind; swallowing it completely in its grasp. The last thing she felt was her body dropping and Robin catching her before she hit the ground.

Vivi groaned as she cracked her eyes open, head pounding as if she were hit with a train. She looks around her in confusion, seeing the dry walls of concrete around her on three sides, and metal bars reaching from ceiling to floor on the last side.

"You're finally awake," Robin said, making Vivi look out past the bars and see Robin sitting at a small wooden table with her arms and legs crossed.

Vivi looked around the area, ready to find Crocodile standing nearby in the shadows somewhere. "Where's Crocodile," She seethed, venom dripping off of her words.

"He's not here." Robin said simply, putting her chin in her hand. "Just you and me down here." She stood and walked over to the bars, looking down at Vivi as she moved her legs to the side and tried to get her hands out of the cuffs they were in. "You can try to escape all you want, those cuffs and these bars are too solid to get past. Oh, and you can scream as loud as you want, we're so far down, no one will hear you."

Vivi bit her bottom lip, holding the tears back from pooling over and pushing down the panic and fear she was feeling in this metal cage. "What do you want?" She squeaked out, trying to stay strong for her country.

"Tell me about the Poneglyphs." Robin said, dragging the chair over and sitting it back down into it.

"The what?" Vivi asked, completely confused as to what she was talking about.

"You're the princess of this country. So tell me about the Poneglyphs that are scattered around this country." Robin rephrased, unsure whether she was hiding the truth or telling the truth about not knowing.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Vivi said, looking at the black haired enemy as if she was crazy now.

Robin sat back with a sigh, finding it slightly irritating that the princess may not actually know the information on the ancient stones. But at the same time she felt that the princess should at least know something about these large stones that are everywhere in her country.

"You don't have to tell me now. But I will get the information out of you one way or another." Robin said, standing up and sliding the chair backwards in the process.

"Wait!" Vivi shouted, desperate not to be left alone in this place. Robin ignored her and walked away, a door creaking shut on her left on the other side of the cage.

Vivi desperately tried wrenching her hands from the cuffs, but they scrapped along her skin every time she jerk, making her grit her teeth in pain as the nerves become bared from the torn and scraped skin. She growled loudly in irritation slamming her back against the wall behind her, giving up on the cuffs. She huffed tiredly and bent her legs further to the side, trying to reach the rope around her ankles with her cuffed hands.

"Come on," She grunted, touching the rope with her finger tip and scrunching it around the rope for a hold. "Yes!" She said, feeling proud she got the rope.

She bent her back backwards, becoming a contortionist in the process as she tried to get both her hands to the rope. She grabbed a hold of it, picking at the knot quickly with her nails. She pinched it between her fingers, tugging at it roughly and giving a sigh of relief as it loosened a bit.

The ropes on her ankle gave way as the knot came undone and they slipped off of her skin completely to the floor. She stretched her legs out, feeling the groan of her muscles from being locked in one position for so long.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked herself, wincing at the muscle pain that felt as if they were ripped. She shook her head, knowing that wasn't what she needed to concentrate on. She turned her body, letting her body go away from the wall slightly so she could get easier access.

She bent forward, crouching on her feet with her butt out as she leaned down to touch her toes. She moved her arms as close to her feet as she could. She moved her foot backwards, trying to lift her leg up without knocking herself into her chin.

"Well that's a nice view," Robin said, suddenly by the bars again and her eyes roamed over the white shorts Vivi wore. Her smile sent shivers down Vivi's spin as she plopped onto her butt hard in surprise, feeling embarrassed she was caught in such a shameful position.

Robin reached out to the bars in front of her, sliding the bars out after she unlocked the gate. Vivi pushed her back against the wall once more as Robin stepped inside the stockade. That smile on her face grew as she walked towards the blue haired princess who was pulling her knee's up towards her chest.

Robin kneeled on the ground in front of her, a glint in her eyes that said she was about to do something mischievous. Her hand reached out and ran the tips of her fingers along Vivi's alabaster skin on her legs. The princess shivered at the touch, her cheeks flushing at the sensation of heat burning where her fingers touched.

Robin smirked at the blush that was running across Vivi's cheeks, placing a hand on her knee gently as she stood up on her knee's and leaned forward. Her lips brushed over Vivi's, making the princess's eyes widen in shock.

"I'll make you tell me the secret's one way or another," Robin said, going back to the yearning for the secrets of the Poneglyphs.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Vivi gasped as Robin ghosted her hand over her thigh.

"We'll see," Robin whispered, roughly pressing her lips against her's again.

She licked Vivi's bottom lip enticingly, trying to gain access into her mouth. Vivi clamped her lips shut, not giving Robin the chance to get into her mouth at all. Robin narrowed her eyes playfully as the hand at the princess's thigh ran up her side and under her shirt, grasping her breast roughly. Vivi gasped, giving Robin the chance to slip her tongue inside her mouth.

Robin swiveled and rolled her tongue inside Vivi's mouth, massaging the princess' tongue and playing around with it. Vivi breathed in deeply as Robin pulled away, licking the saliva on her tongue and watching the glaze crawl over Vivi's eyes.

Robin leaned forward again, kissing down her neck with butterfly kisses, and smirking as a moan vibrated out of her throat in pleasure. Robin pulled her the neckline of her jacket away and kissed across her collarbone, feeling her back arch slightly at the pleasure. Robin nipped the skin roughly, hearing Vivi let out a small squeak at the slight pain.

"Stop it," Vivi argued, trying to get her mind out of the fog that was clouding her judgment.

Robin smirked, feeling excited by the strength of the princess' willpower. "Seems like your body is saying quite the opposite,"

Robin slipped her other hand between her legs, pushing them apart so she could nestle herself between them gently. She pushed her knee up towards Vivi, letting the top of it rub against Vivi's womanhood roughly. Vivi arched her back as her nails desperately clawed at the ground; her face was intensifying in its color as the warmth and pleasure spread through her core and made her wet at the electrifying pleasure.

Robin unzipped her jacket and slid her shirt up slowly, lowering her head to her stomach and kissing her navel. A small knife flicked in her hand suddenly as she grabbed it from her belt.

"Wha?" Vivi said as Robin sliced her shirt open, giving her a view of the good sized breasts that bobbed from the movement of her shirt jerking.

Robin pinched the nipple between her fingers and rolled it, a loud moan clamped in Vivi's throat as she pursed her lips desperately; she wasn't going to let Robin get the joy out of her noises coming from her mouth.

"Just let them out," Robin said, smiling at her coyly with a finger running across her pink lips. "I'm sure the secrets will flow right out with them."

Robin flicked her tongue over the other nipple this time before circling it with the muscle of her mouth. She engulf the pound of skin in her mouth, sucking on it and moving her tongue over it; tasting the sweetness of her skin as if it were candy given to a child. Vivi shook in pleasure as she held the noises back, her back arching and pushing her breasts closer to Robin as she massaged them equally.

She let go of the other breast, moving her hand downwards towards her shorts. She secretly undid the button and zipper, watching closely at the princess who had her eyes clamped such, trying desperately to not feel anything though her body was screaming in pleasure.

A loud moan echoed from Vivi's mouth finally as Robin slipped her hand into her pants and underwear, running her finger across the fold and pushing the small knob at the top of her womanhood. It seemed the blue haired princess could no longer hold back the moans and sighs as Robin ran her finger around her clit, feeling the wet juices coating the folds for pleasure.

"Let's get you more relaxed, shall we?" Robin asked, pulling the hair tie from Vivi's hair and letting the heavy mound slide down her back gently.

Robin continued to move her folds around as the other hand pulled her shorts and panties down passed her legs. Robin slipped the hat off from around her neck and tossed it away before slipping her own shirt off and her skirt. She gripped Vivi's chin, making her look at Robin's naked body as the black haired woman fondled her.

"You sure are wet for someone who didn't want it," Robin teased, letting her thumb rub her clit while her middle finger dipped across her opening.

Vivi clenched her jaw, knowing if she opened her mouth a moan would come out loudly. Robin smirked wider as she dipped a finger inside of her, making the princess throw her head back and let a throaty moan echo out of her. Robin added another finger, stretching her out as he wiggled and spread her fingers inside of her.

"S-stop it," She moaned, hips quaking at the pleasure that was pooling around Robin's fingers.

"Not yet," Robin said, thrusting her fingers in and out of her repeatedly, seeing her legs quake and give up as they leaned outwards from the pleasure. Her hips moved towards her hand as she continued to thrust seeing the pleasure across Vivi's face with her mouth wide open.

"stop…it…" Vivi let out almost impulsively now, the pleasure telling her something completely different.

"alright," Robin said, taking her hand away and licking the juices from her fingers.

Vivi let out an dissatisfied groan as she cracked her eyes open, making Robin chuckle a bit at the furrowed brows of the princess.

"You told me to stop." Robin told her simply. "Or was that a lie? Do you want me to keep pleasuring you?"

Vivi breathed heavily, making her breasts bob up and down as she clenched her jaw, arguing against her body that desperately wanted more. Robin watched her open her mouth, ready for an argument to come out. "I want more."

Robin stared in surprise at the princess who was desperate to reach the climax that she was so close to before. A smile crept over her face as she turned and walked out of the cage, rustling through a bag of her supplies.

Vivi looked over Robin's body, seeing the nice curve of her rear and how large her chest was compared to Vivi's. It made her red in embarrassment that she was looking at her enemy this way, but it sent heat pooling down to her opening again as she thought about those small, soft hand caressing her once more. Robin walked back over to her, a giant coy smile on her face as she kneeled back down in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" Vivi breathed out, both excited and wary about what the enemy had behind her back that was making her so happy and thrilled.

Robin pulled her hand in front of her, showing the toy she had pulled out of her bag. "At first I was just going to use it on you, but now this has gotten too exciting just to let you do it alone."

In Robin's hand was a double sided dildo that had knobs and groves around it to pleasure the holder of the toy. Robin sat up on her knees, spreading her legs apart and letting her own fingers slide around her folds and inside herself. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing got heavy as the pleasure waved through her immediately, making her own core become hot from the masturbation.

Vivi blushed embarrassingly from the sight, yet she couldn't look away as the pleasure rippled over Robin's face, making her own body quiver in desperateness. Robin looked up at her, a small smile on her face as she pulled her fingers out and showed Vivi how wet she was just from pleasuring Vivi.

Robin pulled the toy under hear, angling it just right beneath her before she moved her hips downward onto it. She arched her back and moaned as it was completely sheathed inside of her. She grabbed the small clasps that were attached to the middle of the duo dildo and wrapped them around her thighs, clipping them at her hips so the dildo stayed inside of her.

"You ready princess?" She breathed deeply, sliding Vivi's hips towards her and opening her legs.

Vivi gulped hard and shook her head, still stubborn in not letting the enemy get the best of her. Robin smirked at her and moved the other side of the dildo along her folds, the grooves and knobs rubbing against her clit and sending great electrical waves of pleasure through her body.

"You sure?" Robin asked, pulling her hips away from Vivi's, making the girl groan in disapproval.

"No," Vivi gasped, her hips arching towards Robin. "Please, give it to me."

Robin smiled victoriously as she put her nose against Vivi's feeling her breath fun over her face and letting her own breathing go across hers. "This was made to give both of us pleasure. It's made to feel as if I have a real penis. Every pleasure is sent to me through your side."

Vivi gulped again, groaning desperately again, wanting the pleasure she knew was to come. Robin chuckled again as she slammed her lips onto Vivi's, slipping her tongue inside of her mouth at the same she thrusted into her. A loud moan escaped both of them as the sounds mingled together and the pleasure erupted inside of both of them. The dildo's pushed against both of their insides, and as Vivi's wall's clamped around her side, the pleasure rippled through Robin quickly, as if she could feel it for real.

Robin breathed deeply, and pulled out, before thrusting in once more. She pounded Vivi quickly, not giving her enough time to get used to the size of the dildo that was now inside of her. Vivi didn't care about that; the pain quickly subsided as the knobs and grooves rubbed against her walls, a pleasure greater than she ever knew was electrifying her until she could no longer arch her back farther. Her head was pushed into the wall as she gripped her hands together behind her in the cuffs, trying to grab a hold of something to give the pleasure something to go to.

Robin screamed loudly as Vivi pushed her hips up into her, making the dildo go deeper inside of her and hitting their hips together, making Robin's side slam up into her womb also with Vivi's. Her hips and legs shook at the pleasure, threatening to collapse at any moment as her climax neared.

"R-ROBIN!" Vivi screamed, her climax hitting her quickly as Robin continued to slam into her g-spot.

Robin gritted her teeth and slammed into her a couple more times, trying to feel the pleasure of her own g-spot being hit and letting her climax rise to the greatest point.

"Vivi," She moaned out, thrusting one last time and letting both their wombs get hit with the last thrust.

Vivi came again as Robin finally let her climax hit, both of them riding it out as their juices squirted around the dildo's and to the floor, completely soaking both of their lower parts. Robin pulled out of her and slowly undid the clasps, letting her walls push the dildo out of her and let it drop to the ground with the rest of their juices.

"I guess you don't have any secrets." Robin teased, resting her forehead on Vivi's shoulder.

"Or maybe I do and you just couldn't get them out," Vivi teased back, watching as Robin looked up and saw her smirking coyly this time.

Robin caught on quickly as she leaned back and flicked her hand, making it bring her bag over to her. "Oh? Well then, I guess I'll have to try different methods of bringing those secrets out."


	7. Never Really Parting - AceXRobin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about One Piece, it's creation, or it's awesomeness.**

**Claimer: only my writing.**

**This is a request done for firefistace1120 who wanted just a romantic one-shot! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ace!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he launched himself at his brother.

Ace took a step back, bracing himself from falling before Luffy could knock him over. "Hey! Luffy! What are doing here?"

"We're waiting for the log pose to set!" Luffy said with a wide smile, dangling from his brothers neck like a toy monkey.

Ace looked around at his brothers new members since the last time he saw them. His gaze stopped on the black haired woman who gave him a small smile. Nico Robin; he recognized her from her one of the wanted posters in the pile Marco kept in his room. He wasn't too sure about her due to the rumors he heard from others on the sea, but he knew if Luffy trusted her she couldn't be too bad.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts and smiling at Luffy's crew. "We're having a party out on the edge of the island. Do you guys want to join?"

"SUPER!" Franky shouted, instantly wanting to go.

"Cool!" Chopper and Usopp said with stars in their eyes.

"Will there be sake?" Zoro asked, feeling it a waste of time if not.

"Of course! What's a party without sake, women, bets, and meat?" Ace said, watching as one by one the crew was won over.

"New victims!" Nami giggled under her breath evilly, making Robin shake her head with a small huff and a smile.

Sanji and Brook were already kicking their legs up high as they walked, singing about the women that would be there. Zoro shouted at Sanji telling him he was a stupid pervert, causing an argument between them. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were going on about meeting new pirates and the meat. Franky was excited about the party and soda that would be there. Finally, Nami was happy about making bets that she could win to earn more Beli.

"Are you coming?" Nami asked Robin who was standing there calmly with her arms crossed.

"I have nothing else to do." She shrugged, the smile still on her face. "It may be interesting."

As soon as they reached the party it was as if an explosion went off. The Whitebeard pirates and the Strawhat pirates got along instantly as they caused a ruckus on this side of the island. Robin sat calmly at a table in the corner of the party, watching her friends in entertainment.

"You're just going to sit in the corner alone the whole time?" Ace asked, plopping into a chair next to her with a beer in one hand.

"Your crew doesn't seem too sure of me." She said, nodding her head towards a group of his crew watching her from the corner's of their eyes.

"Well you are highly known." Ace told her with a chuckle as he sipped at his beer.

Robin glanced at him, seeing his calm demeanor as he smiled at his friends and waved their worry off. "You don't seem to afraid or worried."

He looked at her, an eyebrow raising in playfulness. "Should I be?" He asked, making her laugh lightly. "If my brother trusts you then I don't have a worry at all. Luffy see's the good in people."

"That's true. I wouldn't be how I am now if it weren't for Luffy-san." She said, taking a sip of her own drink and shaking her head at Luffy who had chopsticks pushing up his nose from his mouth. "Even after learning all about my past, he continued to accept me."

Ace smiled, seeing the truthfulness in her eyes and the thankfulness in her smile as she laughed at Luffy's antics. "He's been that way since he was a kid. He even accepted me when hardly anyone else would."

Robin looked at him in confusion. "But you're his brother."

"Not by blood." Ace clarified, leaning forward on his arms on the table to look at her directly. "My father was…someone many people talked about, good and bad. Most people thought he was a monster, so they treated me just the same because of the blood in me. But Luffy didn't care about that; he only wanted me as a friend and a brother. He didn't expect anything out of me, and convinced me it didn't matter who my father was, but who I was inside."

Ace watched as Robin nodded, understanding his story perfectly. She leaned forward on her own arms, her chest pushing upwards due to the table lifting them. "I can understand perfectly."

Ace looked at her in shock, not thinking she had parent problems also. "You do? The rumors about you are just because of your skills you have and the island you came from."

Robin smiled, making his heart flutter from the warmth of it. "I never truly knew my mother, but she was well known around the seas too. People didn't like her much, and because of me, she had to give up what she loved on the island. People scorned me because of her when I left my island, and they blamed it on my reading capabilities."

"Hmmmm," Ace hummed, downing the rest of his beer quickly. "At least there are people out there who accept us."

"Robin! Come join the fun!" Nami shouted with a obvious drunk flush on her cheeks.

Robin finished the rest of her drink, before standing up gracefully. She stopped next to Ace, giving him a small smile before leaning down to him and kissing his cheek. "You're an interesting person."

Ace watched with a faint blush on his cheeks as she walked over to the orange haired pirate who was battling with the guys of his crew of who could drink more. His eyes traveled over her body as she sashayed to the group and sat down.

"Found someone to your liking?" Thatch laughed, plopping in the chair where Robin just was.

Ace kept his eyes on her as a smile broke his face. He put his elbow on the back of his chair with his chin in his palm. "I think I did."

Thatch laughed behind him as he looked over at Robin, finding it interesting how much interest Ace was showing in her. For some reason her blue eyes held him captive, keeping his eyes locked on her steadily. And every time he was just about to look away from her, she would glance in his direction with a small smile on her face, as if coaxing him back into watching her.

Ace sat up groggily, looking around in confusion as to where he was. The music and lights were shut off as everyone from the party was passed out somewhere drunk and full. He blinked his eyes a couple times trying to clear his foggy mind from sleep.

As he woke up he looked around the party site, looking for the sleek black hair of the woman he was hoping to find. He stood up and walked around, finding groups farther off or around corners passed out, but none of them held the person he was looking for.

"Ugh," He groaned, gripping his head as a headache pierced through. "Too much to drink." He let out a long, deep breath and furrowed his brows, more interested in where Robin could have gone if not around there. "I should have fallen asleep." He mentally smacked himself, remembering how his eyes had felt like lead weights from the alcohol induced sleep that was trying to control him. He fought it as much as he could, but it seemed it wasn't enough to keep him awake.

A breeze blew past Ace, cooling his cheeks slightly before the fire within him warmed him back up. He smelt the salt from the ocean, and heard the waves crashing to his right. He glanced to his right, wanting to see the endless ocean he loved to look at.

His eyes widened in surprise as he looked over the beach below him, seeing black hair blow back in the wind, along with the loose parts of the fabric. Blue eyes flashed with the moonlight with the full moon shining it's brilliance across her. He couldn't help the smile that took over his face as he jumped from the concrete walkway down to the sand of the beach.

"You're still awake," He said, making her jump in a slight startle. He sat down next to her on the sand, looking out at the ocean sheepishly now. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You woke up," She said with a sigh before a smile crept onto her own face. Her heart was beating frantically from the scare, but as she tried to calm it down, it just wouldn't stop. She glanced over at him, feeling her heart speed up once again as she caught sight of his smirk, and then a shiver coursed down her spine, making her hug her arms to her body in containment. "Aren't you cold?" She asked, looking away from his bare top and the muscles that adorned it.

He looked over at her and saw her arms wrapped tightly around herself. He gave her a small smile, his mind telling him to warm her up. But as his arms reached out, his heart sped up, leaving him frozen in place and fighting against himself with both sides.

He clenched his jaw tightly, shutting off the negative side of his mind that said she wouldn't like him touching her. He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her waist, carefully pulling her over in between his legs so her back was pressed against his chest. He waited a few seconds to see if she would push him away or fight against him; she did neither so he moved his arms a bit more, wrapping one around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

He felt her giggle in his arms, the vibrations going through his body and feeling him with ease. "Am I your source of warmth?" She teased, putting her hand over his lightly, but that one touch seemed to ignite his whole being, a fire greater than his devil fruit power raging inside of him now.

He tried to push the blush that was trying to grow on his cheeks, but couldn't stop it from lighting up. "I don't need to get warmed up. Y'know, because of my devil fruit." He mumbled, his chin hitting her shoulder lightly as he tried to hide his face from her.

Robin could feel the heat radiating from him, instantly warming her up from the cold wind and water in the air. She was thankful for the thought of keeping her warm, but her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode right out of her if she wasn't careful. His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer into him, and his head hit her shoulder. His hair brushed against her neck gently, and his body completely wrapped around her, blocking all wind from getting to reach her, and she was all too aware of his touch.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart down and to keep her breathing even so he couldn't find out how erratic she was. She felt the hard thumping in her chest from the erratic heartbeat, trying to get it to slow down a bit more. Her eyes opened in surprise as she realized it wasn't her own heart she was feeling, but Ace's in her own back that was echoing into her chest with her own heart. They were so in sync that she hadn't realized briefly that it wasn't her own heart.

She felt embarrassed from knowing that Ace was just as erratic by her presence as she was with him. She dropped her hand from his and put it on the ground, helping her turn around in his hold so she was sitting in front of him, facing him head on. She wanted to see his face, had to know fully that he was feeling the same as her. She felt her heart squeeze as she cupped his face and made him look up at her.

Ace felt her soft hands grasp his face gently and pull it up; though he didn't want her to see his flushed face, he did want to see her own face out of curiosity. He peered into her eyes, feeling his heart give loud thumps now as he saw the blush on her cheeks, identical to his own.

She let out a small airy laugh, her hands dropping from his face and to his chest. Her eyes traveled away from him, finding it unreal about the situation they were in. "How is it possible that I feel closer to you, someone who I just met, then I ever have with anyone else?"

Ace smiled brightly at her, feeling exactly the same as her. He couldn't stop his arms from reaching up and cupping her face between his hands, letting his fingers slid into her hair that was by her face. He leaned forward at the same time he pulled her face towards him so they met halfway in the kiss.

His lips seared her own with warmth, engulfing her with the softness and heat. He pulled away from her hesitantly, looking her in the eyes to see what she thought about it. She couldn't think clearly now as the kiss was the only thing in her mind now.

"Is that a pass to continue?" He asked, seeing her mouth open in a breath as his thumb ran over her cheek.

He smiled and kissed her again, more fervently this time; taking everything in about her and how she felt, tasted, and smell so close to him. Her hands curled onto his chest as he pulled her against him. He leaned backwards until his back hit the sand and she was on top of him comfortably. He turned to his side, letting her roll onto the sand with him so they were facing one another.

He licked her bottom lip, wanting more of her. She opened her mouth slightly, letting him trail inside of her mouth and run over her own tongue smoothly. His tongue gently roamed around her mouth, tasting the sweet berry alcohol that she must have drank last. Her cheeks flushed more so as the alcohol in his own mouth seeped into her orally.

She pulled back, taking in a deep breath that her lungs were desperately need now. She felt Ace's breath run over her face, making her mind be completely filled with just him now; no longer only about the poneglyphs she usually thought about.

His forehead pressed against her gently with his arms sliding down her. One rest under their heads for a makeshift pillow, as the other loosely draped over her waist and kept her pressed against him. She smiled as his leg slipped between hers comfortably, entangling them both in each other's hold so both of them felt completely enveloped.

"I wish I didn't have to let you go tomorrow." Ace said, pulling his hand back up and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear lovingly.

She let out a small huff of agreement and nestled her face under his, really not wanting to think about their departure tomorrow that both crews would have to make. "And I can't leave Luffy," She confessed, hoping he'd understand why.

She felt his cheek move, letting her know he was smiling at her while he moved her hair around on her head and neck. "We both have our own nakama to worry about." He agreed, relieving her of one more stress she had.

"Too bad we hadn't met sooner in our lives." She confessed, wrapping an arm around his back and shoulder, imagining a past where Ace could have been with her and both of them wouldn't have such hardships.

He kissed her cheek, pushing those thoughts from her mind in reassurement. "Then we probably wouldn't have met the family of nakama we have now."

"That's true," She sighed again, mentally smacking herself for forgetting what her past led her to.

"We'll meet again on this sea. It's vast, but you always meet friends again who you really want to see." He told her, whispering in her ear warmly.

"Is that what we are now? Friends?" She teased, running her fingers over his shoulder briefly.

He chuckled, leaning back so she wasn't hiding from his sight any longer. "No, we're much more than that now. I haven't felt this connected with someone ever before, so I'm not letting you slip away from me completely any time soon."

Robin hummed in joy, curling up to him and his warmth once more, this time letting sleep consume her. She felt her mind drift off with the sound of the waves, before it was completely gone into sleep. Ace felt her breathing evenly under him, a smile creeping onto his face again as he started to let sleep of his own creep over him. He was happy enough to have her beside him as he began to drift off; he knew he'd have sweet dreams with her there in his arms.

"Bye bye!" Luffy shouted, waving his arm erratically over his head as he launched himself onto the ship where the rest of his crew was already standing. "Let's meet again!"

"Yeah!" The Whitebeard crew agreed, waving at them as they began to unfurl their sails and pull the ropes in.

Ace watched with reluctant eyes at Robin who was helping them finish up with her devil fruit arms. He didn't want to say goodbye, but they both had duties on each of their ships that they couldn't leave. But what worried him most was some other guy getting a hold of her while they were a part from one another.

The Strawhat ship began to pull out from the dock, tugging Ace's heart painfully as Robin glanced at him with the same sad, reluctant eyes. He dashed forward, pushing off the edge of the dock instinctually, flying through the air towards the ship and landing on the edge of it in front of Robin. Ace reached out his hands, pulling her face towards his own as he laid a deep endless kiss on her lips.

He wanted her to remember this kiss while they were gone so both could make up for it the next time they did run across each other. He wanted to remember everything about her, and vice versa so no other person could compete with their emotions that were connected.

"I promise I'll find you again," He told her as he pulled away and looked into her eyes seriously. He wanted her to know that he wasn't just saying this, that it was a promise he was making her that WOULD come true. He placed a small parchment of paper into her hand, causing her to look down at it in confusion.

"What…" She trailed off as Ace interrupted her with an answer.

"A vivre card. If you ever worry, let that paper lead you to where I am." He told her, pushing her fingers so they curled around the small paper before the wind could catch it and fly it away into the sky. He put his forehead to hers. "Don't let my brother pull you into anything too dangerous." He laughed, knowing Luffy would do just that while Ace was away.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted, catching sight of his brother who was peaking out of the kitchen door now at him and Robin. "Take care of my girl, okay?"

Luffy blinked in confusion as he looked at his brother, and then at Robin who was watching Ace with entranced eyes. For once he wasn't being dense; this time he could see the emotions running between two people and he smile so wide it broke his face in two. "OKAY! I'll return her to you in one piece!"

Ace chuckled, giving the captain a thumbs up before giving Robin one last small kiss and jumping off of the ship towards the dock before the ship sailed to far for him to get back to the dock. He stood and watched as the ship shrank away, until it was no longer noticeable, a groan of defeat escaping him as he could already think of the dangerous Luffy could get Robin into.

"Chill out," Marco sighed, draping and arm around Ace's shoulder. "For you to openly confess your love like that, I'm sure your brother will take great care of her."

"So heroic! That whole speech you gave," Jozu teased, making the rest of the crew join in with the teasing.

Ace laughed as he pushed off their jokes, but didn't once deny what they said about him and Robin. He had finally met a girl who understood him; he wasn't going to give up this.


	8. Double Love - KoalaXRobin

**Here is a request done for Olho07! I hope you like it! It took me awhile to get it just right! Sorry for the wait! **

**R&R**

* * *

"Oi, Robin! Did you finish translating?" Koala asked as she walked inside the small room. Koala stopped as she saw the black haired beauty at the desk in her room with her head laying down on her pile of papers. "She finally wiped out huh?"

Koala sat on the edge of the desk, staring down at Robin's calm face as she slept. Koala reached out her hand and brushed the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear sweetly. Koala smiled at her and leaned down, gently brushing her lips on Robin's cheek.

"Koala?" Sabo asked, in the doorway, making the brown haired girl jump in her spot and sit up quickly. Sabo pursed his lips together, watching as Koala looked around for a way to escape from his analyzing gaze. "I came to explain to you guys what Dragon had said. I didn't expect to see that."

"Ah, Sabo!" Koala said, hopping off the desk and ending up tripping over her own feet, crashing to the floor loudly.

Robin woke up with a start, jerking herself up off the desk and looking around in fear. She relaxed as she saw Sabo standing there and then down at Koala who was groaning in pain with her arms out in front of her on the floor. "What's going on?" She asked, watching Koala jump into a kneeling position suddenly, surprised at Robin's voice.

"Nothing!" Koala said, running out of the room and grabbing Sabo's sleeve and dragging him out with her on the way.

Robin blinked in confusion before a small smile appeared on her lips. "They're such a cute couple." She turned back to her desk, going back to work on the papers Dragon found.

Koala dragged Sabo to her room, huffing in exhaustion from dragging him in her running rampage. Sabo watched her carefully, sadness and knowing on his face.

"Koala…" He said, but stopped as she stood up and stuck a hand towards him to stop his sentence.

"It's not what you think." She told him quickly, looking at him sternly as she finally caught her breath back.

"It looked like you were kissing her while she was asleep." Sabo said bluntly, watching as she jumped and instantly looked away from him.

"That was…it, um…yeah." She said, hunching over in defeat at his analyzing gaze.

Sabo sighed heavily, patting her on the head in reassurement. "Still can't get over her?" Sabo asked. When they started going out, she had admitted that she also had feelings for Robin, but she would try to get over her.

Koala's cheeks flushed as she turned the other way, laughing and rubbing her neck to try and hide her embarrassment. Sabo hadn't said a word after that so Koala glanced over at him to see what he was thinking; bad choice. The moment she looked at him, she wished she hadn't. He was smiling at her, because he knew her feelings for Robin were stronger than her feelings for him, but though his face showed contentment, there was a sadness in his eyes at not being able to get Koala for himself.

Koala dropped her smile and hand, looking at him in worry. She bowed deeply to him, hurt that she would make him look that way at her. "I'm so sorry! I'll try harder! I promise!"

She felt Sabo's hand pat her head once again, but this time it was so light, it was as if he were telling her goodbye. She looked up, tears in the corners of her eyes from guilt, though both knew she wouldn't let them fall.

"Now I'd be the bad person if I kept you from the one you love!" Sabo said with a laugh, brushing it off as if it were no big deal to him. "Go after her with all you've got!" He gave her a thumbs up before turning on his heel and running off, leaving her standing in her room in complete disbelief.

She let out a short laugh, breaking the water in her eyes and replacing them with a smile. "Stupid Sabo. You always knew how to make me happy." She put a hand to her head, knowing her feelings for him wouldn't go away, no matter who she was with.

"Let's have a party!" One of the revolutionaries shouted, letting a small hand popper off for a makeshift firework.

Koala ran through the crowd with a smile, looking behind her at the kids who were following her. She turned her head back to where she was going, not seeing in time the body she crashed into. She pushed back slightly as her nose turned red from the impact before looking up at the victim of her collision and seeing Sabo looking down at her in surprise.

"Oh, man! The two ex's crashed into one another finally!"

"That's got to be awkward."

"I heard it was because Koala has someone else she loves."

"No way! Really?"

"Could it be one of us?"

"What did Sabo say?"

"Seems he was the one who broke it off, telling her to go after her love."

"He's so cool!"

Robin listened to the group secretly as she sipped away at her cocktail, never hearing about this information until now. She's been locked up in her room trying to cipher out the pages she received. Most of the papers were ripped to shreds, partly burned, or soaked, due to all the different places they were found and had previously been tried to been destroyed. Koala was there every day with her, but acted as if everything was the same.

Robin set down her cup, looking at Koala who was looking at Sabo with a blush and glancing around slightly for a way to get away. Why is it she was so happy hearing the two were no longer together? She didn't understand how she could feel so strongly towards Koala. After all she had already come to terms she liked both sexes when she realized she had a crush for Nami, but it was obvious the orange haired navigator had feelings for their captain.

Sabo said something to Koala, making her look up at him as they stared at each other intensely, before both of them burst out in laughter until both were nearly crying from the hard laughing. Robin set the papers down, feeling that if she didn't take the chance now, she'd lose it forever.

"Koala," Robin said, grasping the girls elbow to grab her attention. "Can I consult you with something?"

"Huh?" Koala asked, her cheeks becoming pink instantly, causing Robin to stare in surprise at the reaction.

"Go on," Sabo waved the two of them with a smile. "Have fun!" He walked off with a wave above his head, leaving the two of them. He looked forward, giving out a deep sigh as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Seems I've completely lost."

Robin began to drag Koala away, ushering her through the crowd as fast as she could with Koala stumbling behind her confused. Suddenly Robin was jerked to a halt as Koala let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Hey Koala," One of the revolutionaries cooed, obviously drunk as he held the bottle of alcohol in his hand with the other gripping the brunette's arm. "I heard you and Sabo broke up, and that you did it because there is someone else you love." He smirked at her, a cocky smile that urged a wave of rage in Robin suddenly. "Is that person me?" He asked, pushing his face forward towards hers.

"Dos fleur," Robin said, making two arms appear on his back and jerk his head backwards. "Don't touch," She growled at him, making Koala stare at her in joy and surprise.

"What the hell? What gives you the right to stop me?" He asked angrily, causing others to finally look over at the small scene that was causing a large ruckus.

"Because," Robin said, turning to Koala quickly. Before anyone could register what was going on Robin had locked her lips with Koala's, sending heat through both of them quickly, and then pulled away to look at the man sternly. "I'm the one she loves."

Jaws dropped all around as Robin grabbed the now tomato red Koala and dragged her out the rest of the way and away from all the stares that were most likely making her uncomfortable.

"Robin!" She shouted, making the black haired woman stop suddenly, realizing they had made it back to their home and into Robin's room without her realizing. "What you said….how?"

"I've had a hunch for awhile now." Robin told her, plopping onto her own bed with a sigh and crossing her legs in irritation. "All the times you thought I was asleep…" She watched Koala jerk in shock. "I wasn't really."

"Wha? You mean….!" Koala's face exploded as she looked at the smirk on Robin's face, telling her everything she now thought to be true. "No way…!"

Robin sat up straight, feeling slightly guilty to have lied to the girl, but at the same time found it fun to torment her and see that blush get darker and darker. Koala stood up straight once more and stomped over to Robin, who expected an argument or shout or something. Instead Koala pushed Robin backwards, making her back hit the soft bed before she crawled over her; her arms and legs now on either side of her.

"So mean…" Koala complained, but leaned down to gently kiss Robin's lips, an almost airy kiss with how light she brushed over them.

Robin smirked against her lips, reaching up and grabbing her arm to flip her to the bed instead. "You can do better than that."

Robin attacked her lips, nipping and sucking on the bottom one until it was swollen and red. When Koala pulled back to breathe, Robin gave no time to do so as she slipped her tongue inside, mesmerizing Koala into a whirling vortex of nothing but Robin.

"Seis fluer," Robin whispered pulling back.

Arm appeared out of the bed suddenly, three on either side of Koala, making the brunette look at the dazed and confused. The arms reached out and grabbed at the girls clothes, jerking hard and ripping them quickly. Koala gasped in surprise and tried to cover herself, but the same arms held her arms, legs, and hips down to the bed so she could move. The arms holding her arms moved to her wrist and then up so they were captured above her head.

"Wai…!" Robin didn't stop as Koala tried to stop her.

Her lips brushed down her neck and to her chest, sucking on the spot just above her breast where her heart was, and leaving a kiss mark showing whose territory Koala was now. Robin suckled on her breast, flicking her tongue around the taut nipple, watching as Koala squirmed in pleasure. Robin smirked in pride as she kissed down her stomach, swirling her tongue around her navel teasingly and continuing downward.

"Ah!" Koala gasped as Robin kissed her inner thigh, making the girl squirm.

Robin grasped one of her legs, pull lifting it slightly enough that she could catch the thigh high boot in between her teeth and achingly drag it down her leg. Once she got both boots off, she looked down at the brunette, who now only had her panties on. "Wet already?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"No fair," Koala whined, trying to cover her face. "Only I'm the one stripped."

Robin looked at her in surprise, seeing the desperation in her eyes and smiling warmly this time. "Koala," She said, seeing said girl shake her head. "Look."

As Koala looked up at Robin, her eyes widened and her cheeks flared. Robin was now slowly stripping off her clothes in front of her, as if putting on a show that she could enjoy while laying back on the bed. Koala couldn't help but let her eyes roam over Robin's body. From her large breasts, to her hourglass curves, over her hips, and finally landing on the place she never imagined seeing.

"Like what you see?" Robin teased again, sliding her fingers down Koala's chest, stomach and around her hips.

Robin smirked as she watched Koala flush and explode again, an overload of sensory in her mind now as her imagination ran rampant in her mind. Robin let out a small giggle, flicking her wrist and commanding the arms to move. The ones holding her legs pulled them outward, leaving her wet folds to Robin's full view. Koala looked down in embarrassment just as Robin leaned forward, with her bum raised up in the air, and ran her tongue along the smooth folds.

Koala jerked her head back, never feeling pleasure like that before. Robin continued to trace her tongue up and down her folds, making a small circle around her clitoris, teasing her with the great pleasure it caused her every time. Robin went down farther, making the arms pull Koala's legs up slightly for a better angle for Robin. She smiled against the womanhood as she reached her hand up and pinched her clit.

"AH!" Koala screamed, the electricity coursing through her, hitting every nerve point she had down there.

Robin darted her tongue inside Koala's hole, feeling and tasting the inside of her with her tongue. The juices covered over her tongue as Koala squealed and screamed for Robin. It was surprisingly sweet to the taste compared to what she expected, and it seems to lure her in even more.

"ROBIN!" Koala screamed, her walls clamping tightly as her juices squirted out over Robin's tongue and face. "Ah! Sorry!"

Robin sat up, wiping her fingers over the juices on her face and then licking them seductively, causing Koala's whole body to heat up once more, begging for more of the black haired seductress. Robin hummed and leaned over her, kissing her lips gently this time and slipping her tongue in, letting the brunette taste herself.

"Robin, my hands hurt," Koala whispered into the kiss.

Robin looked up, seeing the bruises on her wrists, feeling a pang of guilt at the dark skin now, she made the hands around the girl disappear freeing her. She heard a chuckled below her before a zap of electricity hit Robin hard.

"My turn!" Koala said gleefully.

She had stuck her hand down to Robin's womanhood, letting her fingers instantly slide inside with two digits, opening and closing them and then wiggling them inside of her, feeling her walls clamp around them in pleasure. Robin's legs and hips trembled at the feeling as Koala rolled them over, letting her top once more and she added another finger.

"Ah!" Robin moaned out, sending a shiver down Koala's spine.

Koala narrowed her eyes in ecstasy as she took initiative this time, slipping her tongue inside of Robin's mouth and letting her thumb roll over her clit harshly. That seemed to be Robin's style as she arched her back with a loud scream and climaxed.

Koala pulled back, seeing the ecstatic look on Robin's face as she breathed heavily. Koala licked her fingers wondering what Robin tasted like; it was more like chocolate tea than just sweet like fruit. She smiled looking at Robin.

"Let's go again," Koala said, realizing why Robin had so much fun tormenting her on her round, just to see the look on her face as she climaxed and rode it out.

Koala slipped her hand in once again, swirling her fingers inside of Robin quickly, letting her fingers stretch her walls before she pulled them out to the tip. Robin let out a groan of dissatisfaction, and then a loud gasp as Koala slammed her fingers inside of her, repeatedly thrusting them inside and out of her. Koala's palm rubbed against Robin's clit, giving her the rough style she seemed to like.

Koala let out a surprised choke as she felt something insert itself into her own opening. She let out deep breath and glanced back with flushed cheeks, seeing an arm protruding from her back and arching around her bum. The hands fingers were playing around with her insides, giving her the electrical pleasure from before. The hand on her back wasn't as rough as she was with Robin, but it seemed to know where she liked it rougher, and where she liked it gentler.

"Robin!" Koala moaned out, feeling her legs quake at the attention her nether regions were getting.

"Just…a little….longer….!" Robin breathed out heavily, knowing her own climax was building quickly.

Robin reached her arms up around Koala, pulling her head down towards her and locking their lips together so their pleasure rose together. Tongues danced around one another and saliva coated both their mouths. Fingers rammed into each other's womanhood, and clits were being played with seductively.

Koala pulled away and put her forehead to Robin's shoulder, letting out a struggled groan as she tried to hold her climax longer. She didn't want to cum so early; she wanted to cum at the same time Robin did. Robin slowed her hand down a bit on Koala, allowing her more time before her climax. Robin could feel her own coming soon, like a coil that tightens in your stomach, ready to snap loose with your climax.

Robin arched her back, feeling the coil tightening to it's peak, making her flick her wrist and start up the hand that seemed to hit the spot directly inside of Koala that made her own coil snap.

Both women screamed loudly as their climaxes hit them, their walls tightening and their juices squirting out onto the bed. The hand on Koala's back disappeared as Robin lost all strength finally, and it seemed Koala did too as she fell forward on top of Robin with her hips quaking with the last waves of the climax.

Robin rolled them to their sides, letting the exhausted brunette lay on her arm comfortably. She smiled proudly and kissed the girls lips gently, making her look up at her. "Seems Sabo has something even more to be jealous about."

Koala blushed at the thought of Sabo finding out about what the two of them just did in Robin's room. She saw Robin's teasing smile and puffed out her cheeks, realizing she said that on purpose to make her embarrassed. "He doesn't need to know what we did."

Sabo stood outside Robin's door, covering his face from the blush that was completely enveloping it now. He had originally come to make sure Robin wasn't yelling at Koala or tormenting her, he didn't expect **that** to happen.

Yet he couldn't move from outside their door for fear of some noise making them realize he was there. He had listened to the whole thing, causing him to get a rather…hard….problem.

"Dammit," He cursed, feeling the constriction in his pants now. "Just when it couldn't get worse."

He walked out quietly, ready to go find some other girl out there to help him with his problem that was going to get painful if it didn't solve it soon.


	9. Loving a Thief - AceXNami

**Okay! I got a review asking if I could do a Ace and Nami story! I didn't know who it was since it was anonymous, but here it is! I hope whoever asked for it likes the idea I gave for the story! I hope it's what you wished for! Please enjoy!**

**R&R**

* * *

First time Ace had seen Nami was when Marco gave him the wanted posters of his brother's crew. Marco knew he had a little brother complex, and didn't seem to care since he was always helping Ace keep an eye on him. Her picture was gorgeous, and that cocky, flirty smirk of hers made his heart flutter. Of all things he was having feelings for a poster. She was all he had on his mind, and he hoped to see her in person one day.

But that changed when Teach betrayed Whitebeard. His only thought was getting revenge for his family. Though on his journey, he kept her wanted poster with him, taking small glances to them whenever he wanted something else to think about briefly.

"If you see this pirate can you give him this message?" Ace asked, handing the man a slip of paper and Luffy's wanted poster.

He wanted to check up on his brother again, now that Marco wasn't there to help him get information. Plus, thinking at the slight chance he may have of meeting that Orange haired thief, made his heart almost explode in excitement. He had made it to Alabasta and was close to Teach's tail and he knew it. What he didn't know was to suddenly have his brother crashing into him.

"Luffy!" He shouted, seeing his brother take off with Smoker on his trail. "Sorry for the trouble." He apologized to the people politely, groaning inside at his brother's stupidity.

He searched all over, trying to figure out where his brother had gone so quickly. But it wasn't his brother that was on his mind now, it was once again Nami who occupied his thoughts. He could finally see her, talk to her, get to know her.

There! She was running with the rest of her crew away from Smoker and his Marines. A smirk cracked his face as his eyes briefly roamed over the blue, white, and purple dancers outfit she was wearing. This was the chance to make a good impression.

He saw her eyes spark in interest as he lite himself up and stopped smokers attack, giving them a cocky smile and telling them to escape. He'd just find Luffy again once he finished this, he had no worries. And he did just that, finding his brother and getting them back to his ship where his nakama already were. He teased Luffy a bit as he bragged about being better than Ace, and thanked them for taking care of his brother. He beamed as Nami all but cried at the thought of Luffy's brother being so polite. Score! He made another good impression.

"I can't believe Luffy's brother is so different!" Nami said once the drinks and food were passed out.

"We tried to teach Luffy manners towards women." Ace shrugged, smirking at her again.

Nami blushed slightly, his charm zapping her with that smile. She turned her face away, trying to hide the blush from him, but felt like she wanted him to see as he looked away and acted as if nothing was going on. She pouted inwardly, craving him to look only at her.

"Why?" She whispered to herself, putting a hand on her cheek in confusion.

"Because he's good looking," Vivi interrupted, making Nami jump in surprise at the princess hearing her muttering to herself. "If I weren't the princess I'd fall for him too."

Ace knocked his brother over the head slightly and laughed, sending warmth through Nami's chest at the sight of him being so easy going. Vivi glanced at her friend, smiling knowingly and giving the girl a nudge.

"Get to know him. After all, he is your captain's brother. It's not like it's the last time you'll see him." Vivi told her with a peace sign, reassuring her to gather up some courage.

"It's the Billions of Baroque Works!" Vivi said, noticing the ships that were heading towards them.

"Yosha!" Ace said, walking over to the edge of the ship and jumping.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted, looking over the edge of the ship at his brother who landed on his striker.

"I'll take care of this!" He smiled, tapping his hat lightly.

Nami watched in awe as he headed straight for the, making them aim all their weapons at his small ship. He smirked and pushed his striker under water, while he jumped into the air, flipping and flying over their ships like it was a game.

"Wow!" She said as he suddenly landed on the other side of them, with his striker coming from under their ships and catching him.

He smirked, shooting out a huge ball of fire at them, destroying their ships in the blast and leaving them to fend for themselves in the ocean. He heart skipped a beat as she watched him push up his hat with a flaming finger. It was always the bad boys that seemed to get her heart; and he was no different. But unlike the other bad boys, he was polite and respectful; a person she had never thought existed out there.

"Sugoi!" Luffy shouted with a laugh, giving his brother room as he jumped back onto the ship.

"So that's what a commander of the Whitebeard crew can do." Zoro said, finding him a worthy opponent for a match in the future.

"You haven't seen a part of it," Ace taunted him, smirking at the first mate and letting the testosterone fly between them.

Nami rolled her eyes, wishing men would just whip them out on the table and measure them so it would be over with already. She walked over and grabbed his arm, tugging him over with her.

"Come on, we still need to finish our party." She said, smiling at him sweetly, and making him raise an eyebrow at her mood.

"Y'know, I like the cocky you better," Ace said, sitting against the railing of the ship with Nami next to him. "It shows more of who you are."

Nami looked at him surprised. "most guys say the complete opposite."

"Well, then they're stupid," He chuckled, chugging down his beer quickly.

Nami watched him with wide eyes, before turning to her own drink, a small smile playing on her lips. She couldn't figure out what to say to him; for once she was speechless. But just hearing him talk to everyone else, and at the same time stay next to her, made her feel content enough to not care.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji sang as he wiggled around.

She let out a small laugh and stood up, taking a few steps towards the cook to find out what he needed.

"SANJI! MEAT!" Luffy shouted, gripping Nami's arm and using her as a leverage to fly towards Sanji.

Nami was throw backwards from the force of Luffy pushing her. She turned around, hoping to brace herself on the deck with her hands before she smacked into the hard wood. Instead she landed on a hard chest with her arms on either side of the stomach. An arm went around her waist, keeping her up so her feet didn't slip out from underneath her.

"Oi! Luffy! You have to be careful!" Ace scolded his brother, the sound vibrating through his chest and into Nami's ear.

Her face exploded into red as she heard his heart beating erratically, showing just how nervous he was with her so close. She smiled softly and stood up slowly, catching her bearings and taking the time to revel in his touch. The arm around her waist was shooting warmth through her back and sides, his Mera Mera fruit igniting within him at his embarrassment.

"Sorry, I wish his manners would get better," Ace said, patting her arms lightly so he could look over her for any injuries.

She waved a hand in front of her face, waving off his concern over her and his irritation towards his brother. "We're all used to it by now."

"You okay?" He asked with worried eyes, sending her heart to squeeze in happiness.

Ace stared in surprise as her face burst out into a large red blush, covering her face and her ears like a tomato. He felt his own face growing warm, which was unusual for him since he had a fire devil fruit. Neither of them seemed to know what to do at their embarrassment.

"Baka!" Sanji punched Luffy in the head, putting hearts in his eyes as he looked at Nami admiringly.

The two separated quickly, so the crew wouldn't find out about the embarrassment and nervousness the two of them had plainly on their faces. Ace put a hand to his face, pushing the blush away so he could look at them normally.

"Do you beat up people like before?" Chopper asked in awe, looking up at the pirate like he was a hero.

"Most of the time yeah," Ace chuckled, patting Chopper on his hat and seeing him smile. Ace felt like he was looking down at a small child who was watching him with sparkles in his eyes. "One the sea you meet a lot of strong people. The more you fight, the stronger you become!"

"Can I get stronger?" Chopper asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Ace told him with a bright smile.

Nami smiled at the small scene, seeing the similarities between Ace and Luffy in their kindness to other people. "You'd have to be strong to begin with." Nami told Chopper. "After all, Luffy has a big goal."

Luffy laughed, smiling at Nami with a face splitting grin. "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

Ace smiled and tilted his hat down, shaking his head slightly at the goal his little brother has had since he was a child. He never quite understood why Luffy had this goal from the beginning, but at least he showed integrity to never give it up though all the hardships.

"Still as headstrong as ever." Ace commented.

"Yeah, and it gets us in major trouble at times too." Nami laughed, shaking her head at the memories of the Marines, and other pirates, chasing after them because he'd shout such a thing near them or at them.

"Kanpai!" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy shouted cheerily.

"What are they 'Kanpai' ing about now?" Zoro grumbled, chugging down his drink anyways.

"Anything they can," Sanji growled back, not really finding it an argument, but wanting to fight the swordsman anyway he could.

"Is it always like this?" Ace laughed, raising an eyebrow at the small group that was shouting Kanpai at anything they could think of.

"Sadly, it's usually worse." Nami sighed, dropping her head in shame at the crew around her.

"I asked the same thing," Vivi laughed, knowing the feeling of hoping this wasn't how they were on a daily basis.

Soon the small trip on the ship ended and the desert opened up before them, showing them the trek they would need to take to get to where they needed. Ace found it incredibly stupid that Luffy became the leader of the Kung Fu Dugongs, but at the same time didn't find it so odd since it was his brother.

"No! Not my angel!" Sanji whined, crying at the sight of Nami and Vivi putting on long jackets to cover their bodies from the ruthless sun.

Ace felt bad for the others as they walked through the sands. Obviously Vivi was used to the heat; Ace thought she must be a local around her then. Plus he didn't have to worry about the heat with his devil fruit power; he didn't feel hot or cold. But the others were nearly dying from the heat and the beating sun on them. At least the girls found a camel to carry them on their way, but the heat was still getting to Nami as she looked like she was about to pass out from heat exhaustion.

He walked over to the camel, giving a small nod to it as he walked along side it and watched the girls. "Here," He said, grabbing his hat off of his head and handing it to Nami. "It'll block the sun a bit for you."

Nami gave a small smile, her heart fluttering at his kind gesture. "Thanks," She said, placing the hat on her head, feeling the shade go over her face and stop the sun from burning her.

"Better?" He asked, and smiled as she nodded her head slowly for him. "We'll need to find a small rest area soon."

They day had passed by fairly fast as they found a resting area, got their stuff taken, and got enough food to feed all of them for the moment. Vivi suggested they make camp, telling them that even though the day was burning hot, the night could freeze you if you weren't careful.

"She wasn't kidding when she said it gets cold." Nami said, shivering slightly as she sat next to Ace.

He was leaning against a tent, watching his brother curl around chopper for heat in anyway he could get. He chuckled and glanced over at Nami who was wrapping her arms around her legs so she could warm up and stop the shivering that was taking over her body. He gulped, trying to convince himself to move and take a step towards what his heart was telling him to do.

"Well, you can…" He coughed into his hand, looking away from her as his ears turned red. "..uh…sit here, if you want." He opened his arms, giving her an invitation to his warmth.

Nami blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling nervous about the thought, but at the same time wanting to sit there so she could indulge in his warmth. She stood up, walking closer to him before sitting down slowly between his legs, leaning back so her back was to his chest. He opened his jacket before wrapping it around her too so the heat from his body could soak into her faster.

"Thanks," She whispered, trying to hide the blush from her face that was growing fast.

"No problem," He whispered back, their hearts both beating erratically with how close the other was.

Ace was all but praising himself inside as he cheered and shouted inside his head for getting Nami to sit so close to him. His arms tightened around her, seeing how close she'd let him get to her. He felt like his heart would beat out of his chest at how fast it would beat, that or explode in excitement.

Nami moved her arms slightly, relaxing more in his hold so she wasn't so stiff. She heard a rustling as her arm brushed by on his jacket, making her wiggle her hand around automatically from her sticky fingers. She pulled out the piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket, and pulled it out with her arms from the jacket so she could see what it was.

"Wha…" She said, seeing it wasn't just a plain piece of paper, but her wanted poster.

Ace glanced down, wondering what she had see to make her gasp in surprise. His face exploded in embarrassment as he realized she was holding the wanted poster in her hands.

"I can explain," He said, reaching out his hand to take the paper.

She stopped him, turning slightly in his lap to look at him. "Why do you have my wanted poster?" Her paranoia was sparking as she looked at him, wondering if he had connections with arlong, or some of the other pirates that were after her.

He groaned as he rubbed his neck, trying to think of an explanation that wouldn't sound too creepy to her. "Ah, wait!" He said, grabbing her arms lightly as she tried to stand up and walk away. "I swear it's nothing weird! Or maybe it is…?"

Nami looked at him warily, but gave him a chance to try and explain before she ran off. Ace looked her in the eye, giving up on trying to find out a better explanation, and just going with what was the true one.

"I saw your wanted poster one day going through them to look for my brother. I don't know why but…" He stopped, feeling his cheeks flare up and a lump to form in his throat. "…I liked how you looked in the poster. I had this feeling like I had to meet you."

Silence filled the space between them as Nami took in the words, feeling her heart skip a beat realizing it was a small confession coming from the Whitebeard pirate in front of her. His cheeks were red, and he was avoiding looking at her so he wouldn't see what she was thinking or what expression she was giving him. She felt her own face heat up at the thought of his feelings towards her, making her feel over joyed now that she knew he felt the same way about her.

"Ace," She said, placing her hands on either side of his face.

He looked up at her, wondering what she was doing before she placed her lips on his gently. His hand automatically moved upward to grasp her own face, bringing her closer and intensifying the kiss. She tasted like mikan's and it seemed to suck him in as he sucked on her lower lip, letting the sweet taste capture in his mouth.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted out, making the two of them separate in surprise.

"Shut up!" Vivi shouted, hitting Sanji in the head and knocking him to the floor.

Nami looked behind her at the ground who was now watching them with dropped jaws, not seeing that coming, especially with all of them there. Ace smiled placing his hat on her head once again and hiding her red face from her brother who was shouting over there and watching them.

"Ace! You can't have my navigator!" Luffy argued, nearly making Ace fall to the side in disbelief.

"Too late, she's mine now!" He teased back, watching as Luffy began to panic and dashed over to Nami, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her desperately.

"You can't leave us Nami!" Luffy cried, thinking Ace was actually taking Nami from his crew and back with him to the Whitebeard pirates.

"Baka! I'm not leave the crew!" She argued with him, sitting back down from her kneeling position. She huffed and crossed her arms as she leaned back against Ace, still feeling the heat from his lips on her own.

It ended all too quickly though as Ace had to go the other way, his own journey that he needed to complete.

"Use this to find me anytime." Ace said, handing Luffy his Vivre card. "Just go in the direction it pull towards."

Ace glanced over at Nami, seeing her eyes downcasted towards the sand. He walked up to her, giving her a smile even though she wasn't looking up at him.

"Nami," He said, tilting his head and trying to get her to look at him.

Finally she looked up at him, eyes showing sadness at their separation. But she knew that he was from a different pirate crew, and he would have to leave sooner or later. He cupped her face quickly and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply suddenly, surprising her. But she was sucked in quickly as she reveled in the heat of the kiss, feeling his hands flex on her face as he strained to hold back his urges.

"I'll find you again." He told her confidently, giving a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll visit you once my mission is done!"

He waved at them, giving one last goodbye before he walked off and disappeared into the sand without a trace.

"Ace is so cool!" Luffy shouted excitedly, walking over to Nami and draping his arm over her. "He'll come back! He never breaks his promises!"

Nami smiled, knowing her captain was trying to reassure her from her worries about his brother not coming back. But she didn't doubt his words, she felt he'd keep true to them no matter what happened.

"I know, he'll find us and we'll have a party once again!" She smiled at Luffy, gaining a proud smile from him of his own.

"No! Not my Nami-schwan!" Sanji cried, earning a punch to the back of the head from Zoro, before that hit sparked on a fully battle between the two.


	10. Acceptance - AceXRobin

**Here is a request made for LadyofDragons99! I was asked to do another AceXRobin story, and I hope this is what you wished for! Please enjoy reading! Sorry it's a bit late! I had to finish my other two stories real fast before getting to this one! **

**R&R!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Ace said, looking at the short black haired woman with brilliant blue eyes. "You're telling me you're part of my little brother's crew. You ran away from the ship because of some conflicts you are having with yourself?"

Robin nodded, knowing it was a lame explanation, but not knowing how to word it any other way. "I needed time away from them to gather myself."

"How did you know about me?" Ace asked, a little suspicious on that point.

"Well, Fire Fist Ace is known to everyone. Plus Captain-san doesn't stop talking about you since Alabasta." Robin answered him, seeing his eyes widen before he let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Okay, that I believe." He said with a chuckle. "But why me of all people?"

"Well, you know captain-san the best. I want to know why he took me of all people into his crew without a doubt." She said, lacing her fingers together in her lap.

Robin had left the Strawhat ship a couple weeks ago, trailing behind Ace on one of his missions until she found him and stopped him, asking if she could stick around with him for awhile. Ace was wary at first, but didn't seem to mind as she pushed her breasts against his arm, distracting him from the details.

Ace sighed, crossing his legs as he looked closer at her. Of course he knew about her just as much as she knew about him. Who hadn't heard of Nico Robin? She was famous on the seas just as much as he was. His eyes roamed over her, from her light purple button up shirt that left her cleavage showing a lot and rolled up sleeves, to her tight pants that hung low on her hips, moving down more with ever shift of her hips she made.

"Not sure how much I could help there. I don't hardly know what my brother thinks in that head of his." Ace said, sitting back with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"Really…" Robin trailed, downing the rest of her drink at the bar, conflicting with herself already.

Ace gave a guilty look fromt eh corner of his eye, knowing she had to be pretty desperate if she sought him out to ask for advice, just because he was Luffy's brother.

"Tell me what you are conflicting about." He said, watching as she sat up stock still and looked at her drink in fear.

"Here's a refill miss." The bartender said, giving her a new, full drink.

Robin sat there silently, not really wanting to tell people about her past, especially if not even Luffy knew about it yet. It was never good memories to think about her past, and only made her more conflicted.

"Listen, I won't tell my brother about what you say here. What you say in here will strictly stay between us." Ace told her. He sighed again, shrugging his shoulders at her. "Besides, I'm pretty sure whatever your conflicting over can't be any worse than how I was as a kid."

Robin looked at him, seeing his muscles flex with every movement he made by drinking, breathing, shrugging, and speaking. They seemed to pull her in, inviting her to touch them to see if they were as hard as they looked. She could see the side of the jolly roger on his back, and the tattoo he had on his left arm, showing a misspelling of his name which she never understood. But what made her want to open up was the smile he was giving her. It wasn't like Luffy's; it had sadness in it, as if his past was just as horrible as hers was.

"It's about my past and my family." She said, turning her attention back to her glass. "My mother was a well known archaeologist on the seas, wanted because she was from Ohara, my home town, and could read the secret poneglyphs."

Ace turned in his seat, giving her his full attention so she didn't think he was blowing this off. "Ohara was an archaeology island right? Wasn't it destroyed years ago?"

Robin nodded, remembering the fire in her mind that caused her such agony. "My mother left me when I was just a small child, and I had hoped she'd come back if I became an archaeologist just like her. So I learned how to read poneglyphs and even wished for them to teach me about the Void Century." She stopped remembering the series of events like a movie inside of her head. "All my life I had been treated like a monster, being told that I was one, and that I didn't deserve to be born. I believed I shouldn't be alive. Even in my younger years I had my devil fruit powers, and that didn't help with how people viewed me. Many people around me, including a dear friend named Saul, were killed because they were around me."

Ace's eyes clouded over, a dark shadow covering his face in anger and depression as he began to remember his own past, that was very similar to her own.

"When the marine's brought my mother back to the island to try and get information out of her, even though I was told to keep quiet, I couldn't help but call out for her. I ruined her plans to try and save me and the island, and in the process they ended up destroying my home." Robin took a large chug from her drink, trying to numb herself of the pain that was squeezing her heart. "I got away, but I had lost everyone around me. I grew up working with bad people, assassinating others, just so I could find the poneglyphs and learn about the void." She breathed in, trying to calm herself. "How can Luffy-san take in someone like me, who doesn't even deserve to be alive?"

Ace slammed his drink down, scary Robin and making her jump slightly at the sudden sound. She looked over at him, scared for a moment by the shadows around his face. He looked up at her, the shadows disappearing as a smile replaced it quickly. "Because he's stupid that way."

"Wha…?" She breathed, not expecting such a simple answer after all she had told him.

"Y'know, I come a very similar background, but instead I didn't have my mom or my father around at all. I hate my father in fact." Ace told her, finishing his drink the rest of the way. "Being called a monster, feeling like I am one. Knowing that I shouldn't be alive on this earth. I know it all." He looked at her again, directly in the eye so she wouldn't look away. "Even though Luffy knew everything about me, he still smiled and stuck out his hand, wanting to be around me. Heck he even wanted to be my brother."

"So you two aren't blood related?" She asked, confused on the last part.

Ace shook his head. "We're foster brothers. We made a pact on the sea to be brothers forever. Luffy is stupid like that. Even if you did bad things, even if you believe you shouldn't live; he see's the good in people and will take in anyone he believes is worthy to keep living."

Robin let out a curt laugh, not believing that it was such a simple answer that could resolve every bit of her worries inside.

"You may not believe it now, but Luffy will prove that to you." Ace said, standing up and reaching his hand out. "Let's go somewhere to take your mind off things."

Robin looked at his hand, feeling like a magnet was drawing her own into his. Before she knew it her hand was in his and he was dragging her out of the bar and towards the middle of the town. She was awed by all the lights that were hanging around in the streets; glowing lanterns that seemed to warm her heart at the sight.

"There's a small festival going on today." He told her, pointing at the masked dancers that were putting on a show for people. "It starts at night, so not many people know about the festival unless you've been here a few times."

"Is that why you came here?" Robin asked, wondering why he was sailing around so erratically throughout the week.

"Yeah!" He laughed, feeling shy now that she realized his goal for the sailing.

"I always come to this festival to cool off." He told her, dragging her faster past the people. "I let my worries slip and I just enjoy my night as if nothing is going on."

They left the town limits, the lights disappearing until they were in only the moonlight that was basking on them. Ace suddenly stopped, making her clash into his back harshly.

"We're here." He told her, pulling her gently next to him so she could see what he was talking about.

Robin's jaw dropped as she looked out. They were standing on a small wooden deck that came out into the sea, making them feel as if they were on a secluded island away from anything else. And there up in the sky and skimming along the waters were lighted lanterns that seemed to fly magically around them and into the sky.

"Beautiful," Robin gasped, reaching out to a lantern that was floating close to her. She tapped it with her finger, watching as it bounced from the small touch and skidded over the water again.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ace said, squeezing her hand gently. "You know, I was wary of you at first." He told her, watching as she fumed at the thought. "But your eyes were telling me I needed to stay and listen to you. Your eyes remind me of the moonlight shining down on the ocean."

Ace sat down on the small dock, taking off his shoes and letting his feet sit in the cool waters. He tugged on her hand, urging her to sit down with him, which she complied and did the same as him.

"Never did I think you'd be more similar to me than I expected." He told her, continuing what he was saying before. "I had always thought I was alone out there in feeling the way I did when I was younger."

"I was the same," She answered, leaning slightly on her hand that was under Ace's.

She cautiously continued leaning, letting her head fall against his shoulder lightly. Ace shivered as her hair brushed against his arm lightly, making it feel as if a feather brushed by on it. He smiled, watching as her blue eyes reflected the moonlit waters. Little balls of light danced in her eyes from the lanterns that bounced around. She lifted a foot, tapping a lantern back into the air so it could be with the others.

Ace leaned forward and over to her, feeling the urge to kiss her over take him instantly. He had to feel how her lips were, to taste what they would be, and to look into her eyes that would reflect his own. Robin's eyes widened as she leaned back quickly in surprise before sitting up. Ace sat up quickly too as he snapped out of the trance and turned his head the other way, feeling the embarrassment flood his face.

"Sorry," He muttered, mentally smacking himself for trying something he knew would be rejected. He felt stupid and weak for not being able to control his own stupid urges.

Robin let out a small giggle as she watched him feud with himself for the try. She placed her hand over his as she leaned forward, making him turn to look at her in confusion. Before he even saw how close she was, she pressed her lips tenderly against his, feeling the heat instantly flare up along his skin and coarse into her.

Ace's eyes glazed over as he leaned towards her, bringing up his other hand to cup her face gently. He licked her bottom lip, begging her to let him taste her already. She smiled into the kiss, feeling the growl that was rumbling inside him at her teasing. She opened her mouth slowly, her own temptation to taste him fueling her.

His tongue darted inside her mouth, running over her tongue and pushing into the muscles. He tasted Sakura and Lavender mixed together, almost like a tea he had tried once years ago. He made a small surprised sound as her tongue wrapped around his, playfully battling him so she could go into his own mouth. He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't, because the moment he did he saw her blue eyes gazing into his own, instantly crumbling his wall he kept up around people.

Robin took the small opening to quickly taste his own mouth, smiling as she tasted an almost firey taste in her mouth. Not burnt or charred, but like cooking something over a fire and how it always tasted different from baking something.

Robin pulled back finally, her lungs begging for air. It had felt like hours had gone by when they kissed, but reality showed only about a few minutes had passed. Ace put his forehead against hers, his breath as heavy as her own from the tempting kiss that almost brought them in for another one instantly.

"Took my chance there." Ace chuckled, pulling back so he could really look at her now. "I wanted to be the cool one to initiate the kiss."

Robin giggled, putting a finger to her lips as she felt the warmth on her own finger. "You surprised me the first time."

Ace chuckled again, capturing one of the lanterns that was about to land on her head. He brought it in front of them so they could get a closer look at one of the flying lanterns that never seemed to go too far.

"The legend around these is that you place your worries inside of this lantern and it flies it high into the sky so Kami can help you grant a way to relieve them." Ace told her, putting an arm around her so his hand cupped her own and brought her to his side.

He placed the lantern in her hands, cupping her hands with his own as he breathed in. Robin watching as he concentrated on the lantern, putting his worries in as if the legend was true.

"The festival is called the Moon festival because they believe that the moon's light can help solve all problems." Ace told her, urging her to place her worries into the lantern.

Robin let out a deep breath, concentrating on her hands that were holding the lantern and trying to put all her worries there in her hands, as if they were going into the lantern with everything they thought of. She felt an odd weight lifted off of her as she opened her eyes again, almost as if the lantern had really taken into account of her worries.

"1, 2, 3!" Ace said, pushing his hands up with her own and letting the lantern fly straight up into the sky with a slight spin.

It never seemed to stop as it kept climbing high and higher towards the clouds, drifting towards the moon and it's light like a beacon in the night. But the lantern never dropped like the others did. Whereas the others would float gently to the ocean and go back up, there's kept flying high and higher into the light of the moon, like their worries were really being delivered to Kami.

Robin leaned against Ace, and sat up in surprise as he scooted backwards and laid on the deck on his back, bending his arms so his hands were under his head. He smirked at Robin, nudging his head to his open arm that was waiting for her head to rest upon.

"A bed huh?" She laughed, seeing the coy smile on his face that showed all of his joy at her actually coming to lay down on his arm.

They stared up into the sky, watching as the lanterns flew and floated, dancing with one another or playing around with the ocean. It seemed each one had a personality like one of the people on this island.

"There's still more to do at the festival." Ace told her, watching as her eyes drifted shut briefly.

She turned on her side, putting her cheek on his shoulder and letting her nose nuzzle into his neck. "Just stay here a little while longer," She murmured, feeling the sleep drawing her in, the stress finally getting to her body.

Ace smiled and turned on his own side, letting his arm drape around her waist and pull her closer to him. He let his body flare with his fire and warm her up as the nights cool air blew over them and the ocean. His heart was erratic with her being so close, and he thought it might just jump into the ocean to cool down if it could.

Robin breathed him in as he pulled her close, listening to his heart beneath his chest as she lulled into his warmth. She never felt more comfortable, safe, and warm around anyone, especially not to fall asleep near them. She could feel the sleep drawing over her, and frankly she couldn't care less if there were people watching, or if there was more of the festival. All she wanted right now was to stay there in his arms.

Robin's eyes drifted shut quickly as she listened to his breathing, finding it soothing and sounding like the ocean winds. Ace had no problem falling asleep; already be a narcoleptic, it was a little too easy to fall asleep, especially with her laying there in his arms.

Ace had convinced Robin to go back to her nakama; explaining that she had to give them a chance for anything to work out. He was able to show her the sites on his striker as he held her around her waist, or let her sit at the front, watching the wind blow her hair back beautifully.

"What if I want to see you again?" Robin asked on their journey.

Ace glanced at her, a smile on his face at the thought of her already dreading being away from him. "Luffy has a vivre card of mine. Borrow it from him whenever you want to find me. It'll be a lot faster than tracking me down." He chuckled, making her blush in embarrassment at the slight stalking she had done to find him.

"When can I visit you?" She asked, not wanting to intrude on him and his own crew or while he was with other people.

"Anytime," He told her, kissing her nose softly and smiling at her. "We can meet up for the festival every year too."

Robin smiled, happy for the date already planned for next year. She knew that would be their special place now. Her grip on his arm tightened as she hugged him close, happy that she wasn't going to be just thrown away like everyone else in her life did to her.

"Robin!" Luffy shouted excitedly as they reached the ship.

Robin was tackled to the floor as Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Nami all tackled her, nearly crying in their worry they had for her while she was gone.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji called out, hearing her name from Luffy's shout. Hearts appeared in his eyes as he wiggled over to her, circling her in a frenzy.

Ace smirked and laughed as he watched everyone welcome her as if she were gone for years when she was only gone for a few weeks. Ace nodded to her before giving a short goodbye and taking off again, heading back to his own ship so he can be with his own nakama.


	11. Hungry - LuffyXHancock

**Sorry it took so long! I had to update my next group of stories! This is for EmilyLovesManga and the request for a LuffyXHancock! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Mera Mera Mellow!" Boa Hancock shouted as she shot out the heart shaped devil fruit power.

The Marine's on the ship all froze in place as their eyes ogled her, their heart eyes popping out and tongues lolling out before turning to stone. She looked around the large Marine ship, flipping her hair back and giving a huff before turning on her heel and walking back inside the ship.

"Luffy-sama!" She said, suddenly ecstatic and blushing at the thought of the oblivious pirate. "They won't be able to tell that you are here now."

"Ah, really? Thanks!" Luffy said, finishing his food and leaning back. He patted his belly and let out a puff of air. "Have to gather energy to save Ace!"

"I'm sure you'll get him back!" She said with her hands up reassuringly. She was trying to raise his hopes up so that he'd be pumped when they got to Impel Down.

"Thanks Hancock!" He smiled at her innocently, sending her heart to skip before pounding erratically.

_He said my name again! _She shouted inside her head as she cupped her face and went into her own world, thinking about how Luffy had to be in love with her.

"I'll beat up anyone who tries to stop me from getting to Ace!" Luffy shouted excitedly, a proud smile breaking his face as he pushed down on his hat, glancing at Hancock and making her go nuts.

_Pay more attention to me Luffy-sama! _She called out mentally, opening her arms and blushing, ready for the embrace she was imagining in her head.

Luffy tilted his head, staring at her with a confused raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He chuckled, finding it some joke or comedy act she was trying out.

Hancock dropped her arms and sighed, pouting that her imagination didn't come true. "Why won't he embrace me in his love?" She mumbled to herself, giving a small whine.

"You're funny!" Luffy laughed, watching her go from pouting, to happy, to thinking, to pouting again, and repeating in the circle.

Hancock gripped her fist in front of her, determination in her eyes as she stopped the circle and thought of a way to get him to fulfill her imagination. _I'll make Luffy-sama notice me!_

Hancock walked out of the room, telling Luffy to stay in here because she was getting him a surprise. He all but beamed at the thought of receiving something and bounced on the floor as he sat in waiting. He got bored of waiting quickly as he flopped backward and looked at the ceiling, wondering when they'd arrive at Impel Down.

"Luffy-sama," Hancock said, opening the door and walking in once more.

Luffy stared in surprise and confusion as she held a jar of some kind of sauce in her arms, with a spoon to eat it with.

"What's that? Food?" He asked excitedly, eyes shining as he stared at the jar in hunger, even though he just ate.

She got a spoonful and held it out to him, smiling as he latched himself onto the spoon. His eyes shined even more as he swallowed the sauce, body shaking at the taste of the sauce.

"Delicious!" He said, reaching out for the jar to take for himself.

"No," She told him, flicking the spoon up into the air to stop him, but in the process flicked some of the sauce with it.

The sauce dropped down and landed on her breast and mouth, making her look down at it in confusion. She frowned at the mess the sauce already made and was about to put the spoon back into the jar and wipe herself.

Luffy walked over to her quickly and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from wiping it off. His licked her lips, making her flinch in surprise at the sudden move. He put his lips on hers, sucking on her lips to get all of the sauce off of them. He pulled away from her and went to her breast next, licking the soft flesh and getting the sauce off for her.

"Meat," He smiled, tasting the familiar food in the sauce.

Her face was slightly pink as the situation finally hit her. _Luffy-sama kissed me!_ She squealed internally, going nuts on the inside, but staying calm on the outside. _This is better than I planned!_

Hancock stared at Luffy and lifted the spoon to her lip, laying some on her mouth once more. Luffy smiled and took her lips again, slowly sliding his tongue over the plumpness and getting the sauce off. Hancock licked her lips slightly, trying to get a taste of Luffy before he pulled away, but it seemed the strawhat captain had noticed some of the sauce had gone inside her mouth.

He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue in her mouth, reaching for the sauce that was on her tongue and licking the roof of her mouth in case any had moved to the top. Hancock's fingers were twitching as her hand gripped onto the back of his vest and held tightly, drowning in the pleasure he was giving her.

He pushed her backwards, trying to get closer to her, and she took a step back, but ended up hitting the couch in the process. She fell backwards towards the couch, breaking from Luffy and the jar flew up into the air. The sauce cascaded over her and covered her skin and clothes as she lay on the couch in shock.

She furrowed her brows, made at the sauce for making her so dirty; and in front of Luffy at that! She looked over at Luffy, hoping he didn't think less of her for getting so dirty while they were doing such a thing, but the look in his eyes made her freeze on the couch. He was looking at her like a predator would its prey, making her shiver at the feral look.

"Hancock," He said, grabbing her heels and throwing them off.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg out, licking the parts of the skin that had the sauce on it and trailing upwards towards her knee. Hancocks skin was flaring with heat as he trailed his tongue along her bare leg, taking his time to lick and suck on her to get every drop of sauce off of her. Her cheeks were bright red as his hand gripped her knee and he climbed over her onto the couch. His tongue flicked over her thigh, making her slam her head back in pleasure at the touch and feel of his tongue along her skin.

He made it to her hip finally, making his way up and moving along the hem line of her skirt, flitting on the 'U' lines of her pelvis and making a moan sound out of her throat. She covered her mouth, embarrassed by the sudden lewd sound coming out of her. Luffy glanced up surprised, before seeing her red face and hazy eyes that were staring at the ceiling. Something inside of him made him smirk at the look she was making, urging him to go on.

His circled his tongue around her navel, making a trail going up to her chest and taking slight detours to lap up the sauce that was scattered around her stomach. He could feel her breath in deeply as his tongue ran across her skin; her stomach rising and falling with a slight shake of her trying to control how she felt.

His hands ran up her sides, holding her still as he pushed a leg up between her own. He breathed on her breasts, watching them bounce slightly as she moaned again and jerked in anticipation for his tongue on her skin once more. He smirked, running his teeth over her skin this time and listening to her squeak in surprise.

"Luffy," She breathed out with a moan, making his lower region throb suddenly.

Luffy looked down at his shorts, confused and surprised by the action that suddenly arose in them. He blink and saw the small bulge in his short, and let out a choked groan as she moved her hips and accidentally rubbed against him.

His mind went chaotic as all pleasure ran through him from that small little touch from her. His head fogging and full of black spots as he tried to think of what was going on. He shook his head, clearing it slightly and looking at the sauce on her flesh still. His tongue lazily ran over her mounds of flesh, sucking on them slightly and leaving hickeys in their place.

His hands cupped her head lightly as he licked her neck and traveled up to her ear, suckling it and taking the sauce off, but in the process making her breath deep and shaky as the new found sweet spot was discovered. He kissed along her cheeks and nose, cleaning her face off so there was no sauce on her.

He glanced down at the hands that were gripping him, spotting the sauce on her right hand. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. His tongue wrapped around her fingers as he licked across them and suckled on them too. The fire was everywhere now on her; it felt like it was engulfing her completely with its flames.

Once more Hancock pushed her hips up, her body uncontrollable and acting up on its own. Luffy grunted again as his bulge was bumped, but this time his mind seemed to know exactly what to do. It was almost as if the switch to his animal instinct was flipped.

"Hancock," He growled out slightly, grabbing her shirt in his hands.

He pulled either way on her shirt, releasing her breasts open to him. They bounced around slightly from the jerking motion of the cloth covering them, before resting and staring at him with their perked tips. His eyes stared transfixed down at her breasts, finding them interesting and tantalizing at the same time.

He leaned down and licked the tip, wondering how it tasted. Hancock let out a surprised moan and arched her back into him, her hips colliding with him again. He opened his mouth and took her breast into it, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking on her. His hand moved to the other one and grabbed it roughly, moving it around and molding it like it were putty in his hand.

He couldn't believe how soft it was. he always wondered what they were for or how they felt, but he never thought they were like this. It was sucking him into its flesh and softness, his mind clouding with the thought of tasting more of her.

He pushed his knee up into her, making her groan and wiggle her hips, trying to get him to move more down there. He watched her trembling body as she gripped the side of the couch desperately. Her chest was heaving with her breaths and her cheeks were flush from the pleasure her body was feeling. He ran his fingers along her stomach and along the hem line of her skirt, watching her hips twitch at how close he was to her womanhood that she yearned for him to pleasure.

He tilted his head, confused as to why his body was telling him to go there, but at the same time wanting to go there on his own too. He slipped the hand along her thigh he had licked before and felt around on the smooth skin, rubbing circles into the muscle. He moved downward, leaving her womanhood as his knee moved away also and getting an unsatisfied groan from her.

He grabbed the edge of her skirt, flicking it to the side and stared down at her lower region. He looked at it closely, analyzing it and the differences compared to his own part. He moved his thumb and pushed a fold out of the way, earning a loud moan from her at the small touch.

"Does that feel good?" He asked her, watching her cover her mouth as another moan tried to come out.

"Oh yes!" She said with a gasp as he pulled at her folds again.

"Really…" He said, more to himself than her.

He opened up her folds on either side, pulling them out and looking at what was beyond them in fascination. His thumb ran over the small knob at the top of her womanhood and she gasped and arched her back at the great pleasure that waved over her.

Luffy found it incredibly interesting about the sounds she was making from such a small touch. He sniffed the air and leaned down towards her wet fold, finding the smell intriguing and delicious. He reached out his tongue, licking along the flesh, tasting the fluid that was coating her folds.

"Luffy!" She shouted, gripping the couch tightly again.

He smirked and ran his tongue along her folds, dipping inside of her teasingly, but not enough to send her to the edge she wanted. He moved his fingers and slipped them inside of her; his curiosity on what was inside driving him to do so. He scissor's his fingers inside of her and curls them, rubbing up against her walls and sending electricity through her in waves.

He slipped his fingers out of her, looking at the clear gooey stuff that was now coating his fingers. He licked them, finding it sweet and licked it completely off of his digits.

"Stop teasing me Luffy-sama." She groaned, looking down at him with glazed eyes.

He tilted his head confused, not knowing how he was teasing her. He thought he was giving her what she wanted. "Teasing?"

"Give it to me." She moaned, arching her back to show how much she wanted it.

"Give what?" He asked, truly confused and not just playing with her.

Hancock moved her hand from her face and down to his shorts, rubbing her fingers along the bulge and making him groan again and buck his hips into her hand automatically. Her fingers messed with the button and zipper confining him within his shorts and undid them.

His cock flipped out of his shorts, giving him instant relief as the newly made space was given to the lengthened flesh. He jerked his head back as she wrapped her slender fingers around his length, letting her nails rack across the nerves lightly. He dropped his head, breath instantly deep as he felt like a tsunami just pummeled him with intensity.

"This is what I want," She told him, pulling on it slightly and hearing him groan, giving her a smile across her face in joy. She moved her other hand to her womanhood and opened her folds herself this time, spreading them wide and giving him a full view of the opening that was there. "Put it here," She whispered seductively.

Luffy looked at her confused, but nonetheless crawled upwards more and angled himself at her entrance. He pushed the tip to the front, seeing her suck in a gasp at the feeling already. The nerves at the top of his manhood sent an electrical wave through his throbbing member, and his hips jerked once more automatically. He thrust into her quickly, sheathing himself completely before either of them realized what had happened.

"Ah!" She moaned, jerking her head back and arching her back at the sudden pleasure racking her body.

She nearly came right then and there as he throbbed inside of her. Luffy groaned as he felt her squeezing around him to the point he felt like everything was going to be squeezed out. He pulled his hips back, trying to pull himself back out before his hips moved for him and pushed back in.

His mind had spots across it as he thrusted in an out so fast that the pleasure was immense. His body was completely moving on its own, doing as it saw would be the most pleasurable. Hancock moaned and writhed below him as he went deeper and deeper inside of her, almost as if it were stretching itself as her walls grabbed onto him with every thrust.

Luffy focused in on her lips, wanting another taste of them and capturing them in mid moan for her. He nipped it gently, tugging it away before letting it go. His tongue slipped into her mouth, curling around her own tongue and rubbing the muscle to make it subordinate to him.

"Luffy-sama!" She whispered, her arms gripping around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He grunt, feeling her completely take him in as he smacked against her skin loudly. He hissed in a breath as he felt something bubbling up inside of him ready to explode outward. The intense heat that was between them seemed to be making it five times hotter than it was before.

"Hancock…" He ground out, thrusting faster than before.

"Me too Luffy-sama!" She gasped, feeling her climax hit and her walls to climax around his length.

He grunted and thrust deeply into her, letting the explosion hit him and feeling the liquid rush out of his length. The throbbing stop and it went limp, allowing him to slide out of her and flop on top of her. He lulled his tongue out, exhausted from the sudden action they just did.

Luffy rolled over, flopping to the ground as he breathed in and out heavily, trying to catch his breath. Hancock sat up slightly, looking down at him and smiling happily. Her heart was pounding and she could still feel his seed inside of her as she blushed and cupped her face.

_Me and Luffy-sama! _She said excitedly, all but exploding in happiness as she looked down at the exhausted pirate.

"Thanks for the fun game!" Luffy said with a smile, sitting up and fixing his shorts. "We should do it again!"

Hancock stared at him with wide eyes, blinking at him as he jumped up once more, full of energy and ready to go. _He wants to do it again!_


	12. Tangerines - ShanksXNami

**Okey Dokey! Here is the requested one-shot for ShanksXNami for Jess! I never had read anything about Shanks and Nami pairing, so I wasn't really sure what to write! I just went along with what I felt! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Captain!" Lucky Roo shouted to Shanks as he tossed a circular object at him.

Shanks held up his hand, catching it in the palm of his hand and looking down at it. A tangerine sat there in his hand. "Thanks!" He laughed back, seeing his crew laugh at his choice of food.

He didn't know why, but he had been craving the small fruits for awhile now. He sliced the skin, giving him enough space to start peeling it. Ah, that was the taste he missed. The sweet, yet tangy taste of a tangerine that seemed to linger even after it was done. He had jokingly told his crew how he wanted some while on the last island, and they must have gotten him the tangerines without him knowing.

He sipped at his sake as he leaned against the railing of the ship and let the wind blow by on his face. His hand automatically went up to touch the straw hat on his head, which was now gone. This lead him to start thinking about the small boy he had given it to, promising him that once he became a great pirate they'd find each other. He smiled at the memory of Luffy, wondering if he found a great crew of his own while out on the sea.

"Probably causing them trouble," He chuckled to himself, turning around and leaning on the railing with his arm.

"Talking about yourself?" Benn teased, walking up next to him by the railing.

"Nah, I was thinking about if Luffy was doing fine out there on the sea." He said, looking over the waters that seemed to go on forever with their blue hue.

"That kid huh?" Benn smiled, knowing Shanks had a soft spot for Luffy and how determined he was. "I'm sure he's doing fine."

"Thanks momma," Shanks teased, the small joke about how Benn was the mom on the ship making the tall man shake his head and sigh. "Eh?"

Shanks peered closer as he leaned forward, catching sight of something bright orange floating on the water. The tangerine popped into his mind, but it was too large to be that. His eyes widened as he threw off his jacket and dove into the water, swimming over to the young girl that was floating on a piece of wood.

"Captain!" Yasopp shouted, thinking his captain had lost his mind jumping into the water suddenly.

"Throw the ladder!" He told them, swimming back to the side of the ship.

Benn climbed down the ladder and grabbed the girl from him, allowing him to climb back up onto the ship. He laid her down on the ship, making sure she was breathing. He nodded to Shanks who gave him a questioning look, receiving a sigh of relief.

"Who is she?" Lucky Roo asked, taking a chunk of meat off of his turkey leg.

"More like what is she doing out here." Yasopp questioned, crouching down and looking at her in curiosity.

"Give her room to breathe!" Shanks told them, shooing his crew away from crowding so closely. "Let's get her in a bed. The questions will have to wait till she wakes up." Shanks told them with a smirk, hearing the whines and groans of the curious men.

"I wonder what happened for a young girl like her to be floating in the middle of the ocean alone." Benn questioned, placing a towel around her before laying her down and covering her up. "She looks familiar though."

Benn walked out of the room with Shanks following quickly behind, wondering if Benn knew who this girl was. Shanks couldn't help but feel like he should stay in there with her though. Benn walked into the small study room and rifled through the papers that were in a heap on the desk before he found what he was looking for.

"Here," He said, handing Shanks the wanted poster of the orange haired girl. "Cat Burglar Nami; part of the StrawHat crew."

"Nami eh?" He asked, finding the name easy and rolling off his tongue smoothly. "Strawhat….Luffy?!" He asked, jerking his head up to Benn who smirked and nodded his head.

"I wonder if she got separated from them." Benn questioned again, shrugging his shoulders in indifference, but knowing it was bringing up curiosity in the captain.

Nami cracked her eyes open, feeling her dry throat scratch against itself like sand paper. She sat up slowly and looked around, seeing a glass of water on the night stand. She grabbed it and chugged the water down, hardly even swallowing as it went down and quenched her thirst. She slammed the cup down, a sigh of relief coming from her.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, looking around the unknown room.

She remembered getting taken by some pirates and thrown on their ship. And then the marines came and started fighting and shooting at the pirates…that was when the ship exploded and she swam away. But she couldn't find any other ship around, so she waited….that's right….

She slipped out of the bed, making sure her footsteps didn't make a sound as she padded across the room. She slipped the door open slightly and peered out, checking to make sure no one was there. She squeezed out of the room and slid along the wall towards the side of the front of the ship where she heard laughing and talking.

"What are you doing?" Benn asked, suddenly behind her and making her scream. "Woah, I'm not going to hurt ya."

"Ah! Captain! The girls awake!" Lucky Roo shouted, spotting her as Benn nudged her out.

"Welcome! How are you feeling?" He asked, seeing the nervousness in her eyes. "You want a drink?"

Nami eyed the food that was laid out, along with the huge bottles of sake that everyone seemed to be drinking along with the full mugs of beer. She glanced to Shanks on her right who was smiling at her so goofily, it instantly reminded her of how Luffy acted.

"Thanks," She said, joining them in their small party.

"So you're part of the Strawhat pirates?" Shanks asked, watching her tense up in the middle of eating. He laughed at her worry, smiling at her reassuringly again. "How is Luffy doing? Causing all of you trouble?"

She looked at him in surprise, not expecting Luffy to know someone like Red Hair Shanks. Of course she knew the man the moment she spotted him. After all she had to look through the wanted poster while with Arlong, and saw him occasionally passing by when she traveled around. He wasn't like everyone said he was though. He was gentle and kind, and seemed to always have a smile on his face; it set her at ease even though she'd normally be paranoid.

"He's definitely someone who doesn't think about something before doing it." She sighed, hearing Shanks laugh loudly next to her.

"Do you hear that? Luffy is still acting like a kid!" He told his crew, making them all smile and laugh with him at the thought of the boy still acting the same though he's grown up.

Shanks smirked at Nami sideways, glancing at her with warm eyes. A shiver coursed down her back and heat flared along her cheeks as she turned away and focused on the food intently. It was how he was; the bad boy who was tough, yet kind at the same time….her type of guy.

"So how do you know Luffy?" She asked, feeling the sake warm her body.

"He was a kid I knew at a Village I frequented a lot. He was determined to be the Pirate King!" He laughed, hearing Luffy shout it in his mind as he said it.

"He still has that goal." She giggled, taking another sip.

Shanks looked down at her, her giggle sounding and echoing in his ears like bells. She was relaxed and smiling as she watched his crew joke and dance around without a care. It was obvious she was buzzed from the flush on her cheeks, and some of the sake was still wetting her lips as she smiled. Shanks scooted his hand out a bit, leaning on it as his face neared Nami's.

"Eh?" She asked, turning her head, just as he locked his lips with his own.

She sat with wide eyes as he licked the sake off of her lips, heat flaring inside of her. He pulled back and stared at her deeply, his brown eyes boring into her and transfixing her in place. She unintentionally reached out and grabbed his white, half unbuttoned shirt.

Shanks smiled, leaning forward again, but stopping a breath away from her lips. "Sweet," He commented, before taking her lips again.

Their breathes mingled as he slipped his tongue past her lips, licking the roof of her mouth and rubbing the right spots to make her moan quietly. His tongue wrapped around her own, wrestling with it and rubbing it to make it subordinate to him. He pulled back from her again and looked down at the deeper flush on her cheeks.

She was young, but her body was that of a womans, nothing like most girls her age were shaped. Her attitude wasn't that of a teenagers either, so he wasn't sure how old she was at all. He pushed that away from his thoughts; right then he didn't care about how old she was, as long as he could taste that sweet nectar on her again.

"Captain!" Yasopp laughed, throwing his arm around Shanks' shoulders and pulling him close to him. "You shouldn't hog her all to yourself! Let her come and dance with us!" He laughed loudly, clearly drunk as he slurred his words and rocked back and forth.

"Yasopp," Shanks said, pinching the man's cheek harshly and making him cry out in pain. "Your breath stinks." He teased, pushing his irritation into the pinch.

"Yasopp? Do you have a son named Usopp?" Nami asked, leaning forward and crawling over to Shanks to look at the marksman next to him.

"You know my son?" He asked happily, smiling down at her in excitement.

She nodded, "He's the marksman on our ship." She told him, seeing the pride radiate off of Yasopp's face.

"Of course! He takes after his father after all!" He said, nose seemingly to grow longer as he prided himself on his shooting capabilities.

"Yeah, yeah, go drink some more!" Shanks said, taking the chance of the momentary change in topic to shoo the man away. He smiled and shook his head, knowing his men were crazy.

"Y'know, from what I can gather. The straw hat Luffy wears was yours right?" Nami asked, leaning against his shoulder and putting her head lightly on it.

"Yeah, it was based off of our promise." Shanks smiled, feeling her hair lightly brush over his skin on his chest and shoulder.

"He treasures that think a lot." She giggled, making Shanks' heart skip a beat at the light sound.

Shanks stood up gently, making sure she wouldn't fall over when he did. Nami looked up at him in confusion, wondering if she said something wrong. He smiled down at her and held out his hand, offering to help her up off the floor.

"How about we get away from them?" He asked, taking a chance that he could either fail or win.

Her hand automatically reached out to his beyond her control. She couldn't help the attraction she felt for the red haired pirate, and somehow she was starting to think she didn't want it to stop. He pulled her up next to him and tugged her along with him towards the room she was in before.

"This was your room?" She asked, looking around.

"Yeah," he breathed, pushing her against the wall before she could speak again and pinned her there between him and the wall.

His lips crashed on her quickly, resuming where they were before and lighting up the fire that coursed through both of them. His tongue darted around, soaking in the sweet taste that came off of her. It was addicting and he didn't want to stop; he wanted to eat her. She pulled back for the desperate air her lungs need, but he didn't stop and instead took the chance to kiss down her neck and to her collar bone.

She gripped his arm tightly, nails digging into his fabric as he found her sweet spot. He smiled against her skin, brushing his scruffy beard along her smooth flesh. He licked at the sweet spot before latching onto the skin and sucking at it roughly, nipping it and causing the blood to rush to the surface. He pulled back and examined the hickeys he left around on her collarbone, visible for him to see, but easy enough to hide it when needed to.

His hands climbed up her back and under her shirt, pulling it up her body slowly until it was just below her chest. Her hand gripped his wrist and stopped him from taking it off any further, her eyes pleading with him in a worried manner.

"Wait," She breathed heavily, eyes glazed over from just the kiss.

Shanks smirked, her age issue appearing in his mind once again. That's right, she was a young woman, not used to being in such an intense act like this yet. He kissed her stomach with butterfly kisses before going back to her lips and giving her a small kiss.

"That's as far as we're going," He told her with a knowing smile.

She relaxed a bit in his hold, thankful for him understanding her concern at the fast pace they were in. She hardly knew him, and she couldn't just leave Luffy if they got into any sort of relationship. The attraction between them was strong and it was pulling them both in like a black hole, but she knew both of them had chances if they were to do something more.

"I don't mind kissing," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him back down to her mouth.

He chuckled in his chest, the rumbling vibrating into her own chest and making her smile. His arm wrapped around her back, and his hand slipped under her shirt, rubbing circles in the dip of her back with his thumb.

Their lips mashed together in a frenzy as both reveled in the kiss and the friction between the two of them. Almost as if a fire would be created between them if they continued.

A few days had passed by as they neared the island ahead of them. Nami had gotten used to their crew and had sort of become a part of their family too. The crew seemed to realize she was off limits, almost like a sixth sense of who their captain had claimed.

But it may have also been because Shanks seemed to appear out of nowhere with his deathly smile any time they tried to hit on her or make a move towards her. It sent the message to them pretty quickly who she belonged to on the ship.

Benn chuckled and blew out smoke from his cigarette pipe, going through the papers on his desk. He looked up and spotted Shanks smiling down at Nami warmly before leaning down and kissing her gently. He had never seen his captain so enthralled with a woman before, and somehow he didn't worry about the two who were just vaguely knowing each other.

He let out a small grunt, also thinking about how they would part ways once they reached the island. Let alone her being a part of another pirate crew that was competing against their captain. It may be Luffy's crew, but both crews were serious about roaming the seas and getting what they wanted. But for all he knew the relationship between the captain and Nami could prove to be effective in stopping that feud if a fight were to ever come.

"Nami!" Yasopp shouted, skidding to a halt next to her. "Give this to my son when you see him, will you?"

He handed a letter out to her, hope in his eyes as he smiled and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. She smiled back to him and nodded, knowing Usopp would enjoy a letter from his father. She hated the thought of leaving the Red Haired Crew, but she longed greatly to return back to her own crew and make sure they were alright. After all she was their navigator; they'd be lost without her…..shit, they were probably lost.

She dropped her head, banging it on the railing as she thought about how hard it was going to be to find the directionally challenged crew that were sailing along the seas. It was going to take her forever to find them in the grand line! He let out a groan and a deep breath before hearing a deep laugh next to her.

"A Beli for your thoughts?" He asked, flicking a Beli at her and making her chuckle herself.

"Just thinking about how Luffy is probably lost in the middle of the sea right now." She said with a shake of her head. "he causes so many problems."

"He means well," Shanks laughed, patting her head and pulling it into his shoulder. "Make sure to tell Luffy to find me, ok?" He smiled down at her, the secret meaning in his message easy to find for her.

She nodded her head and kissed his lips, standing up on her toes slightly to push against him. He pushed against her and wrapped his arm around her waist, jerking her body against his so there was no room between. She could feel his hard chest against her and his strong arm around her; it made her feel safe and protected being there in his hold.

Nami pulled back away from him before kissing the three lines over his eye. "next time you see me, I'll be a full woman." She smirked teasingly at him.

He laughed loudly, putting his forehead on hers. "Then we'll continue where we left off," He promised, giving her a peck on her nose before pulling away and looking out at the sea with her in his arm still.

Nami jumped from the ship, landing on the dock lightly and waved at them with a bright smile. "Oh! And thanks for the treasure!"

The crew froze and looked at the bag she had with her which they thought was her stuff…..then they remembered she didn't have any things with her. She stuck her tongue out at them and waved again, racing off towards town so she could prepare her sailing back to her friends. The crew shouted in disbelief at the thief who easily robbed them and took off.

Shanks laughed behind them, making the crew smile that the captain was still in good moods enough to laugh. He leaned forward on the railing, feeling the ship pull back towards into the sea so they can sail to the next place they had on their journey.

"She's like a magnet to you," Benn commented, puffing on his cigarette and leaning against the railing with Shanks.

Shanks shook his head, "No," He told Benn, making the man look over at his captain that was still watching the island with a bright smile on his face. "She's like a tangerine. Sweet yet tangy, and something I'm completely addicted to."

Benn chuckled, finding it funny to see his captain so lovestruck by a girl with orange hair. He shrugged his shoulders, just happy to find his captain wasn't gay and actually cared about women.


	13. Pirate and Princess - ViviXNami

**Well, here is another one-shot for ya! Haha I don't know the name of who requested this, all I know is that it is a One Piece Fan! Whoever asked for this I hope you like it! I'm glad to do requests for all of you!**

**R&R**

* * *

"So Vivi, any special interests in your country?" Nami asked with a wink as they walked through the castles hallways.

Vivi blushed bright red and tried to hide her face with her hands. "What are you talking about?" She tried to play it off as if she wasn't a tomato in front of her.

"Come on," Nami said, hanging over Vivi playfully, putting her face next to hers. "There has to be someone in this big country you favor towards."

"Well there is one," She said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Really? Who?" Nami asked excitedly, wanting to know who the blue haired princess favored.

Vivi smiled and turned her head to Nami, kissing her cheek and giving a smile. "You."

She slipped out of Nami's arms as she stared at Vivi with wide eyes, shock written all over her face. "Eh?!"

"Is that a problem?" Vivi asked, backing away a bit. She mentally slapped herself for taking such a huge risk knowing there was a chance that Nami wouldn't accept it.

Nami shook her head, a blush crossing over her own face. She put a hand over her nose and mouth, trying to hide how embarrassed she was about the princess having a crush on her. She had taken a special interest in the princess the moment she met her, but Nami was used to pushing down her feelings for others, so it wasn't any big deal. But now it felt like her heart would burst since Vivi confessed she had the same feelings.

"Sorry, it's probably a pain, huh?" Vivi asked, scratching her red cheek and back away more.

"No! That's not it!" Nami said reaching out and grabbing her wrist, stopping her from running away. "I….I just didn't think you felt the same way."

"What?" Vivi asked, jerking her head up to look at Nami in shock. Her face brightened even more as smoke came from the top of her head. "Really?" She asked with a smile.

Nami nodded, linking her hands with Vivi's and giving her a smile, kissing the princess' cheek to payback what she had received.

The straw hats had been there for a couple days, and Vivi and Nami knew their time together was closing to an end for the time being.

"I don't want you to go," Vivi whine, grabbing onto Nami's arm and placing her head on the orange haired girls shoulder.

Nami glanced down at Vivi and frown, not like that she had to leave, but also knowing she couldn't just leave Luffy's crew. She was their Navigator, without her they'd get lost all the time and wouldn't know what to do.

"Well then, let's make this memorable," She said, smiling at Vivi and grabbing her hand. "Follow me,"

Nami tugged her down the hallways quickly, laughing as her and Vivi raced past guards and her father, making Vivi laugh right along with her as if they were children racing in the house just to feel fast. Nami cut down another hallway before pulling her into one of the rooms she actually knew in the palace.

"What are we doing here?" Vivi asked, looking around the storage room in confusion.

Nami began going through some of the clothes that were in there, looking for the ones she knew she saw a couple days ago while exploring. "Here put this on," Nami told her, handing her the belly dancers outfit that she had worn on their journey over her.

"Wha?" Vivi asked, becoming more confused. Nami smiled and nudged her towards the back where she could change as Nami went back to looking through the clothes for the outfit she wanted.

Vivi changed slowly, still confused on what name was up to, but she found it fun, as if they were children playing dress up. She spun around in the outfit, feeling the differences that were there. The skirt had slits up to her hips, leaving a strip that went down the middle to cover her parts, the top this time didn't have straps and was more like a swimsuit top than a her dancer top from before.

"Why are you wanting me to wear this?" Vivi asked, walking around the corner of the boxes and then towards the front where Nami was.

Vivi stopped in place as she spotted Nami standing there in the middle of the room. She had her hair pinned up underneath a hat as she wore not the dancers outfit like she expected, but in a prince's outfit that was used for one of their parties here. Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth, surprised by how well Nami looked in the outfit.

"My princess," Nami bowed, giving a smirk to Vivi that made her heart pound and a shiver to go down her spin. She reached out and touched the music player that was in there. "May I have this dance?" Nami asked, holding out her hand to Vivi.

Vivi let out a small laugh and gave her hand. She let out a small squeal as Nami twirled her around to her body and held her close. They laughed and danced in a circle with one another, the small room giving them the feeling of being the only two existing in the world. Vivi wanted this to last forever; she didn't want to think about Nami leaving with Luffy out to sea.

Nami couldn't take her eyes from Vivi and her smile as she laughed and let Nami spin her around. She wanted to hold Vivi, and she regretted picking the outfit for the princess because it was making her cravings of taking the princess increase till almost over flowing. She stopped spinning with Vivi, completely stopping their dance.

"What?" Vivi laughed, seeing the intense stare Nami was giving her.

Nami tightened her hold on Vivi's waist, pulling her up against her and leaning down. Her lips enveloped Vivi's and tugged on her lower lip, desperately wanting more of the princess than she had before. Vivi's eyes clouded over as she shut them, her mouth opening and allowing Nami to slip her tongue in.

Nami licked the roof of her mouth, taking a few steps towards her and pushing her back towards the wall. Vivi moved with her, stumbling slightly as she was blindly placing her feet farther back. Finally her back hit the wall and Nami pulled back from her. They breathed in deeply and Vivi finally opened her eyes, realizing Nami had walked her to the back corner of the room; where she had changed.

"Vivi, I…" Nami said, trying to control her feelings and taper them down before she did anything more to the princess.

"Nami, I need more." Vivi groaned, reaching out to Nami and tugging the hat from her head.

Her hat fell and her hair dropped, giving Vivi the chance to twine her fingers into the silky tendrils of the orange colored hair. She gripped Nami's head and brought her face back to her, initiating the kiss this time. Nami groaned and ran her hands along her sides, drawing patterns in the soft flesh and feeling her ribs as her breath hitched from the touch.

Vivi felt like she was on fire, Nami was touching all around her sides, stomach, and back and everywhere she did it was like fire was left behind. She needed more; it wasn't enough anymore just receiving a kiss. She needed all of Nami, and she wanted it now.

Nami broke away from her and kissed down her neck, placing butterfly kisses along her shoulder and chest before sucking on the inside of her breast, leaving a red circle. She reached up and pulled her top down, letting her breasts bounce out and show completely to Nami

Nami's heart pounded as she leaned towards her chest and took the already perk nipple into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the tip, flicking it around and hearing the moans escape through Vivi's mouth from her chest. Nami sucked in a breath as Vivi leaned down and bit her neck, leaving a mark on her skin so she had her own property mark.

Vivi seemed to know a lot more on what to do than Nami as her hand had already undone Nami's shirt somehow and now Vivi's mouth was going to her chest, giving her breasts the treatment she gave Vivi moments ago.

"Oh~ Vivi," Nami moaned, arching her back into the girl.

Nami wasn't going to be upshowed by the princess. She reached down and slipped her hand on her thigh, kneading her thumb into the skin and muscle and earning another moan from Vivi. Vivi breathed over her breast, sending a shiver down Nami's back.

Her fingers ran underneath the skirt and froze as she felt around, realizing the princess wasn't wearing any under garments. Nami giggled and looked at Vivi. "We're you planning this?"

Vivi looked away embarrassed that her plan had been found out. "I was thinking about it before you were, you just happened to get to it first."

"Well then, I don't need to hold back." Nami giggled, pushing against Vivi harder so their breasts were pressing and rubbing against one another.

Her fingers ran across the wet folds and Vivi gasped loudly, arching her back as the fingers ran a circle around her clit, pleasure shocking her from the touch. Nami cupped Vivi's face, making her look back at her and kissing her lips, quieting her moans and gasps so it wasn't louder than the music. She slid her fingers out and went back to her thigh.

She gripped her thigh gently and pulled it up, propping it up on her hip and giving her more room to do what she wanted to Vivi. Vivi's face was bright red as Nami looked down at her, admiring the way she looked and how wet she was already.

"Don't look!" Vivi pleaded embarrassed, trying to shrink away from Nami's looks.

Nami kissed her again, slipping her finger along her folds and finally inside of her. She clapped her hand over Vivi's mouth as she let out a loud moan. "If I don't look, I can't give you all this pleasure."

Vivi's hips quivered as Nami pumped her fingers in and out, wiggling them inside of her and scissoring them, spreading her walls and feeling them clamp down on her. She added another digit, stretching her completely and making her moans louder.

"Ah!" Vivi shouted as her climax hit and her juices sprayed over Nami's fingers and hand.

"Oh, you came a lot," Nami said, looking at her hand and licking her fingers. She smiled at Vivi, watching her face turn exhausted, but was still completely red from the embarrassment and pleasure that had just coursed through her.

Vivi pouted out her cheeks slightly, dropping her leg and grabbing Nami's arms. She pushed Nami slightly until she was away from the wall and turned, this time having Nami against the wall. She pushed Nami down until she was sitting on the floor and staring up at Vivi in confusion. Vivi smiled down at her coyly, her own plan coming into effect now.

"Now it's my turn," She smirked, kneeling down on the floor.

Her hands reached out to Nami's pants and undid the button and zipper. Her fingers teased the hem line underneath, a tickling kind of pleasure coming over Nami as the fingers fluttered across. Vivi grabbed her waist and pulled, making her lay on her back with her lower part raised up by her legs.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Nami asked flustered, a blush apparent on her face.

Vivi grabbed the back of her pants and pulled, sliding them down her legs and throwing them away so they weren't in the way at all. She leaned down and grabbed Nami's underwear with her teeth, letting them slide over her skin tantalizingly.

Nami let out a loud moan for her own as the underwear was pulled off of her, this time leaving her in full view for Vivi. She leaned down and nestled her nose into her folds, breathing in Nami and her sweet scent.

"Ah! No!" Nami whined, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

Vivi smiled against her and flicked her tongue out, letting it hit her swollen clit that was excited and ready for her already. She reached a hand over and pinched her clit between her two fingers, making Nami arch her back dramatically and hit her head on the floor.

Vivi's tongue danced across her folds, playing with them, but not delving any farther than them, making Nami's head dance around in a crazy daze.

"Please!" Nami whined, her hand reaching down to push Vivi's head desperately.

Vivi smiled again and pinched her clit harder, twirling it lightly and making Nami cover her mouth to muffle the moan. She dipped her tongue inside of her, circling her opening and pushing it into her. She moved it in and out, pushing it to her walls and making them tighten from the teasing her tongue was giving her insides.

She pulled back finally and looked down at Nami who was desperately trying to find her own release. Vivi smiled at her and leaned over, kissing her lips so she could taste herself. Her fingers slammed into her; all three digits. She pumped in and out, driving Nami to her climax faster and faster. When she spread her fingers inside Nami all but slammed her head back into the floor.

Her climax hit hard as her walls clamped down on Vivi and she squirted over her, coating not only her fingers and her hand, but her clothes and arm. Vivi looked at her hand, moving her fingers around and looking at the gooey substance that was coating them.

They looked at each other and breathed heavily, smiles on their faces. Vivi leaned down and kissed her lips, giving a sweet kiss to commemorate their big step in the relationship.

"We should get changed before someone become suspicious." Nami laughed, sitting up and kissing Vivi's nose.

They were getting changed quickly when the footsteps rang down the hallway and suddenly someone was at their door.

"Princess Vivi! We've been looking for you….!" Igaram said, opening the door quickly.

Igaram and her father froze as they saw the two of them only half dressed and both with flushed faces. They dropped their jaws as the girls paled and screamed, covering their bodies so they couldn't be seen.

"Princess Vivi and that pirate!" Igaram said about to faint.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Her father said, patting Igaram's shoulder in reassurance.


	14. Thrill - SaboXNami

**I had a lot of fun writing this one! I don't know how I got the idea, but maybe it was from thinking back on what I did during vacation! But I had so much fun writing this request! A SaboXNami one? I was worried I wouldn't know what to write but BAM! there it was!**

**Ok, haha, enough of that! This is for Sempai-sama! I hope you like it and thank you for the awesome reviews! Hopefully I will be able to message you some time! I'm glad you like my stories and its always good to read awesome reviews like the ones you leave that just make me smile and laugh and feel like I want to write! Because I read your reviews I wrote so much today! THank you again!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Oi!"

"Catch her!"

"Thief!"

"Give me back my treasure!"

The shouts rang through the streets as a group of pirates chased after an orange haired who was carrying a bag of treasure.

An arm shot out of the darkness and grabbed her, pulling her into an alley just as she rounded the corner. She struggled against him, but the arm was tight around her and the other hand was covering her mouth, keeping her from saying anything.

"MHM!" She mumbled into his hand, struggling against him and his hold on her.

The pirates ran by the alleyway, making Nami freeze and stay quiet. They stopped and looked around, and then continued on running when they couldn't spot her anywhere. She jerked her elbow back into the man that had a hold of her and broke free as he grunted.

"Let go of me!" She shouted at him, eyes blazing in hate.

A man with shaggy, curly blonde hair stood there with a blue top hat with goggles on it. He held his hands up and smiled at her calmly, reassuring her he wasn't going to do anything to her and he had no weapons on him.

"I was only helping," He said, turning on his heel and walking away. He stopped and looked back at her. "If you don't want to get caught, then follow me,"

Nami looked back to the exit of the alleyway and heard the pirates shouting around for her, making her clench her teeth and decided against her better thought to follow the blonde man. He walked down the alleyway, cutting through doors and small passages until they were in a large empty warehouse.

"They won't find you here," He told her, walking through it and picking up a drink before tossing it to her. "You can hide out here until they give up looking."

"Who are you?" She asked warily, gripping her bag of treasure in her hand so he didn't steal it from her in a sneak attack.

"Sabo," He told her, giving a smile to her that made her heart beat fast.

She didn't feel like he was a threat, and he obviously wasn't interested in the treasure she was holding onto so tightly. She relaxed slightly and walked over to a chair that was sitting in there, setting her treasure down and placing herself in the chair.

"Oh!" She groaned, stretching her arms above her head, feeling the exhaustion of them from getting the treasure and running with it around the town.

"Arlong Pirates huh?" Sabo asked, seeing the tattoo on her arm.

Nami glared and covered the tattoo up, muscles tensing and waiting for any attack he would come at her with. He held up his hands again and the smile covered his face calmly, keeping her calm.

"Just an observation," He told her, eyes sparkling at her in interest. "So what's a pirate doing stealing from pirates?"

"Because I hate them," She growled at him, digging her fingernails into the retched tattoo on her arm.

"Yet you became one?" Sabo asked, pushing her for more information.

"I didn't have a choice," She sighed, not caring if he knew because she wouldn't ever see him again. She turned her attention on him then, wanting more information out of him and how he knew where all of this would be. "What are you exactly?"

"Everything?" He laughed, holding his hands up before leaning on his elbow and propping his chin in his hand. "I'm a revolutionary." He told her.

"So you're against pirates too!" She said, standing up with a smile, eyes shining at him.

"The ones who do bad." He said with a chuckle.

"All of them do bad." She groaned, finding him an idiot if he couldn't see that.

"My brothers a pirate." Sabo told her with a smile. "He hasn't done anything bad yet, so I won't judge until a pirate does something bad."

"That's stupid," She commented, huffing as she sat back down in her chair. "What are you doing hiding out here?"

"I can watch over the town from here," He said, standing up and walking over to the stairs.

Nami looked up and noticed there was a balcony going along every wall so they could look out windows from on it. She stood up and followed after him, wanting to see for herself if he could see everything. Her jaw dropped as she looked out the windows, the town shining in the sunlight, the birds flying over head, and the beautiful colors that covered the town.

"Beautiful!" She said, eyes trying to take in everything at once.

Sabo smiled and reached down, taking her hand carefully. She looked down at his hand in confusion before he tugged her along to go to the other side of the building.

"Look over here," He said with a smile.

Nami stopped and looked out the windows, the air rushing at her as Sabo opened the windows. The sea air blew around her and enveloped her with the sunlight crashing down. The sea was endless and blue as it reached towards the horizon, seeming to drop off the side of the earth from where she was at. They were only a few blocks from the ocean and she could even see her small boat from here.

"You can escape to the ocean from here if you want. Unless you have something else to do here." He said with a smile, giving a small squeeze on her hand.

Nami looked at him, her heart and body telling her to stay with him for a while more, but her mind was pushing towards the sea. She knew Arlong was waiting for her to return for the new map, and she needed to gather all the money that she could up quickly.

"I could take you around town." He said, flashing a bigger smile at her.

Nami smiled, giving into her body and heart and nodding her head. Sabo chuckled and pulled her back over to the other side where the town was visible. He opened up a window on that side and stepped out, holding his hand out for her.

"Come on," He urged with a laugh, seeing the disbelief cover her face with worry.

She reached out a little, and he grabbed her hand, yanking her out of the window with him. She sucked in a breath as she looked down, the houses below looked like they were getting small and smaller as the hill they were on reached up high. The houses at the bottom looked like ants they were so small.

"Hang on," He told her, as he latched a belt looking object around her.

He synched it up tightly so she was pulled against him. He grabbed the metal holder and hooked it up to the one that was on a rope above. She knew exactly what he was going to do and her heart raced in fear.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She said quickly, pushing away from him and trying to undo the belt he put on her.

"Just hang on!" He laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his body. He lifted her up slightly so her feet were no longer touching the roof and ran to the edge.

"NO!" Nami screamed as he jumped from the roof.

Sabo leaned back as Nami grabbed onto him desperately, the ground far down as they flew through the town on the rope. They were so close to the buildings that were flying by, all she had to was reach out and her fingers would graze them. The wind blew past her face roughly, but it was exciting at the same time. She felt like she was flying through the air!

Sabo held his hat in lap, using Nami who was slightly over him to hold it down. He glanced over at her and smiled, seeing the sparkle in her eyes as she looked around the town and took in the views. The end was coming soon so he pulled the lever next to him, making the parachute blast out behind them and slow them down.

"That was awesome!" She squealed, looking up at the house they had just flew down from.

Sabo chuckled and fixed the parachute back into the bag it was in. "Well, you'll have to do it when you escape to the sea." He told her, making her smile brighten in excitement.

He reached out and grabbed her hand again, tugging her along towards the middle of town. They passed vendors and entertainment, people who were trying to get Nami and Sabo to buy their things. Nami laughed as one of the vendors did a weird dance before tripping over himself and crashing down.

"It's not so bad to just relax once in a while." He told Nami as they sat down at a table and munched at some food.

"Its been so long since I've relaxed." She sighed, taking a sip from her drink.

Sabo stared at her, lacing his fingers under his chin and watching her closely. He was memorizing every part of her face; from every dip, to every curl, to every angle. He wanted to remember her, even after today.

"What?" Nami asked, rubbing at her face thinking she had something on it.

"You interesting," He told her, sitting back and eating some more. "I've never met a pirate who hates pirates. Or one who is so determined like you."

Nami blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear, never getting a genuine complement like that before from a guy who was as nice as Sabo. "Well, when you have people to fight for, anything is possible." She said with a smile, knowing that was the sole reason she did anything now.

"That sounds like my brother," Sabo laughed, "He wants to be the Pirate King. He's so goofy that it makes us all believe he can do it."

"What's your brother like?" Nami asked, interested in his past life.

"He's stupid, clumsy, big mouthed, goofy, funny, childish,…" Sabo stopped seeing her drop her head in disbelief as he began listing off his personality. He laughed, "Sorry, I haven't seen him since we were kids. We're not blood related at all, but we're family." He sighed, shaking his head knowing most people don't understand what he means when he says that. "Sorry, that probably makes no sense."

Nami smiled, reminding her of Nojiko back on her home island. She shook her head, stopping him. "I understand. Me and my sister are like that." She told him.

"It's good to see you smile." He said, making her jump in surprise and realize she had been smiling and laughing a lot since she'd been with him. "You look better with a smile."

"There she is!"

Nami turned her head and jumped up, seeing the same pirates from before running at her from down the street. "Shit!"

"Come!" Sabo said, thinking quickly and grabbing her wrist.

He ran down the street quickly with her in tow as the pirates chased after them, determined to get Nami this time and make her give the treasure back.

"What do we do?" She asked worriedly, looking back at the pirates who were gaining on them.

"Jump!" He laughed, making her look back at him just in time to see him jump off a brick wall.

Nami was pulled down after him and screamed as she fell towards the ground, her stomach climbing into her throat as gravity took over.

Sabo landed on a train car that was climbing up the hill and caught Nami in his arms, holding her close to his body and holding her princess style as the Pirates looked down at them. Sabo smiled and waved slightly at them as they shouted curses at them and took off another way.

"Don't worry, they won't catch up with us in time before we're out of sight again." Sabo said, leaning down to set her on the train car.

"You're crazy," She huffed, putting a hand over her heart to try and slow it down before she gets a heart attack.

Sabo laughed as if it were a compliment, making her stand up and hit his arm harshly, making him wince finally. "I know this town too well to get us killed." He told her finally.

"You should really tell me that before jumping off of every high place around here!" She yelled at him, giving a groan before sitting down and leaning back. "I think I died just then!"

Sabo sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, putting it up to his so his hand engulfed her with its size. "Well you're still warm, your heart is till bleeding, and your skin is still pink. I don't think you're died yet." He teased her. He brought her hand over to his chest, making her feel his heart that was beating just as fast. "I feel this way every time I do something like that."

"Then why do you do it?" She asked confused, leaving her hand there.

"It tells me I'm alive." He told her with a smile.

Somehow she understood what he meant as she felt her heart beating with him. She pulled her hand back and placed her other hand over her heart, feeling it thrum against her chest. She knew the feeling of being so numb she didn't know if she were alive or not. She wondered if he's had a similar feeling before, or maybe something worse.

"Come on," He said, making her slide to the side of the train car before they jumped off lightly.

The moment their feet hit the concrete they took off again, but this time it was more of a playful run for the two of them then a run for your life. They passed all kinds of people who snickered and smiled at them, thinking they were a couple who were just having fun in the town.

He tugged her along the streets and finally to an alleyway which had a much easier path to get through to reach the warehouse. Nami sighed and sat back down, but this time on the couch that was in there. Sabo plopped down next to her, both of them breathing heavily.

"I've never had so much fun," Nami told him, looking over at him as his hat was taken off and set down. "Thanks,"

"Anytime," He smiled at her, flashing his teeth at her playfully.

"Why me?" She asked confused, the question boring into her since she first got here.

"I told you, you interested me," He said with a smile, looking at her with shining eyes. "I wanted to meet the orange haired girl that instantly caught my eye." He said, grabbing a piece of her hair and tugging on it slightly.

"I could have been a murderer or something," She huffed, slapping his hand playfully.

"Well then, I'd let you take my heart." He chuckled, playing around with her and leaning his head back.

Nami laughed and leaned against him, placing her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, her eyes momentarily fluttering close as she let herself relax.

"Nami, Nami," Sabo called out to her.

Nami opened her eyes lightly, feeling his hand shake her shoulder gently. The orange sunlight peeked through the windows, making her sit up and look around quickly.

"You fell asleep." Sabo laughed, standing up with her and rolling his arm around. "You must have been more tired than you thought."

"I need to get going," She said quickly, looking around for her treasure and remembering the hidden spot they stashed it by.

"This way," He said, tugging her hand again so she followed him up the stairs and to the other side where the ocean faced. "I'll hook you up, and then your bag so it can go down after you." He told her, already hooking the belt around her. "You won't need a parachute for this one since it's a short distance."

"You're not going to steal my treasure are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and looked at her. "And risking having you come after me? Maybe." He said, making her shake her head and punch him in the arm again.

She stopped his hands from doing the belt and looked at him with reluctance. "Will I see you again?"

Sabo looked into her soft brown eyes that seemed to be pleading him to tell her they would. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her too him, placing his lips over hers and sweetly kissing her. His tongue ran over her upper lip, pushing on the line between her lips to let her in.

She opened her mouth, wanting more of the kiss from him. He wrestled with her tongue as they pushed, rubbed, and twisted around one another until finally they needed air. They broke apart and Sabo placed his forehead on hers, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I'm sure we'll cross paths again some time." He told her with a smile.

Nami smiled and gave a quick kiss to his lips before she hooked the metal together and jumped backwards, surprising him by her daring behavior now with jumping off things. He laughed and hooked up her treasure, sending it down after her.

He reluctantly waved to her as she boarded on her boat and sailed off. He would see her again, he felt it in his heart.


	15. LawXRobin - Trap

**Phew! Finally I am back to my one-shots! I have been trying to get into my new night shift schedule and it's kicking my butt with working at night and needing sleep, but having three boys in the house during the day! Not an easy feat to do with them! Plus I have been having a hard time writing all my stories and figuring out what I want to do with most of them and how I'll end them! Hopefully I'll sort it out faster!**

**Well here is the request made by Sevin Seni Yer! I hope I spelt all that right XP Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R!**

"She's waking up!"

"Shh, you don't have to yell,"

"Quick! Someone get the captain!"

Robin groaned as the voices around her grew louder, disturbing her sleep that she was in. She cracked her eyes open, blinded by a bright light that was hanging on the ceiling, making her cover her eyes momentarily. A large white bear was suddenly in her vision, blocking the light from her eyes so she could look at them.

Her body instantly tensed at the unknown person, her natural instinct to run already kicking in. She sat up slowly and crawled back onto the bed, playing it cool as if nothing was bothering her. She looked around the room, seeing unfamiliar faces.

"So you're awake huh?"

Robin diverted her attention to the door and standing there was Trafalgar Law with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the doorway. At least she knew whose possession she was in, but that didn't make her feel any less paranoid.

"We found you nestled in a small cave nearly frozen to death." He told her, making her realize how bundled up she was finally.

She nodded to him in thanks. "Thank you."

Law smirked at her and walked over, waving a hand for the rest of his crew to disperse. They left the room quickly, leaving their captain with his patient. He sat on the side of her bed and crossed his legs, looking at her with analyzing eyes.

"You're Nico Robin," He said, making her stiffen more, but this time it was visible to him and it made him smile at her being so on edge. "You are part of the StrawHat crew correct?"

Robin nodded her head, and then realized that he may know something about Luffy if he was asking. "Is Luffy-san okay?"

"He's fine. Training right now after Marine Ford and all." Law brushed off, wrapping an arm around his sword boredly and continued to watch her. "He was pretty injured, but of course I was able to help him."

"You help captain-san?" Robin asked, a sigh of relief coming from her at the great thought of Luffy being alright. She owed him her life and she'd hate to know that he ended up passing before she could help him at all.

"You're awful worried about him." Law asked curiously, raising an eyebrow and flashing his teeth at her.

"I owe him a lot." She told him with a small smile.

Law dropped his mischievous smirk at the sight of her small smile. It made his heart pound erratically in his chest at the sight of such a warm expression. He placed a hand gently over his chest, furrowing his brows at the weird sensation he was feeling. He clutched his shirt, willing his heart to stop beat so crazily and for him to get a grip on himself.

"Again, I thank you for helping me. But I need to return to where I was." She told him with a polite bow of her head. She was always polite and calm no matter the situation, and it intrigued Law to no end on how she could be that way.

He shook his head, holding up his index finger making her stop at the side of the bed before she left. "I helped you, but now I expect you to return the favor and help me."

Robin raised an eyebrow, surprised at the courageous and possibly stupid thing he just told her. "I did not ask for help. You forced your help on me." She stated to him, finding it impossible that it was actually something she asked of him to do personally.

He shrugged his shoulders, not caring about the details of the bargain at hand. Instead he leaned forward and placed his hand on the other side of her, trapping her between him and wall behind her. "It's not something hard. I need someone to accompany me to a ball."

Robin was now completely lost and utterly confused. A ball? Of all things to ask for a favor he wanted her to go to a ball with him. Sure she had had many men hit on her and ask her out, but this was a first. To be kidnapped, healed, and then asked to a ball.

"Why a ball?" She asked nervously, feeling the heat from his body surround her quickly.

"I have a few people there that I need to speak to." He told her, leaning back slightly. "But the only way to get in is if you have a partner to join you. None of my crew members are women, and only someone as notable as you is worth taking."

Robin's heart pounded inside of her as he flashed her a smile with his canines. She couldn't help the heat that crept along her chest and neck, trying to reach for her face with it's hands. Though he was surely talking about her pirate and thief past, no one had made it sound so much like a compliment before.

"So?" He asked, his fingers thrumming on the sheets next to her in anticipation for her answer.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" She asked with a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Good. We'll be there in two days. We'll get you a dress on the island and then head to the ball." He told her quickly, standing up from the side of the bed and walking out of the room. "Feel free to come out when you feel better." He closed the door quietly, leaving her in the room alone to think about what she had just agreed to.

"Feeling better?" The white bear asked as she stepped out of her room finally.

He was towering by the door, casting a shadow over Robin as she looked up at him with wide eyes. The end of a sheath hit him lightly on the head making him rub the top of his head and look back.

"Bepo, you're scaring her," Law told him, setting his sword back by his side.

"If I didn't know Bepo I'd be scared to!" Another one of his crew mates laughed.

"Oh," The bear said, dropping his head in apology. "Sorry."

"It's not a problem." Robin told him with a smile, reassuring him she was okay with him there.

"My name's Bepo. That's Sachi and Penguin." Bepo began, looking at the crew mates who were around on the ship and listing off their names.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of me." She told them with a small bow. She looked around the ship and at its odd shape. It didn't quite look like a normal pirate ship. It had a fish tail at the back, sails on the top, and an oval structure that went over the ship from the deck down. "This is an odd ship."

"It's a submarine." Law told her, sitting on the railing and crossing his legs. "For secret escapes when needed."

Robin looked around and blinked, finding it a great idea. "I've never heard of a pirate ship also being a submarine before."

He shrugged and smiled at her proudly. "I like to be original."

She smiled back at him, giving a small giggle at his pride that was all but wafting off of him. "I can tell. All your tattoo's are unique enough."

"That's not even all of them!" Bepo told her with a smile, happy someone was praising his captain and not fearing him like normal.

Law hit him on the head again with his sheath, making the first mate clamp his mouth shut and feel slightly embarrassed from getting carried away.

"Yeah. Captain was all excited when he saw you. It was like a kid getting a present!" Penguin laughed, dodging the sheath hit and watching as Law snapped his fingers threateningly.

Robin giggled again, never knowing Trafalgar Law, one of the well known Supernova's, was acting like an older brother to all of his crew mates. It set her at ease about being on this ship, and about being around people she didn't know. At least it wasn't going to be completely bad as she thought it might be.

"Robin!" Bepo called out to her. "It's dinner time!"

Robin nodded her head to him, folding her book up and carrying it with her inside the ship so she could eat. They should be arriving at the island any moment now, yet she felt no rush to get off this ship. If anything she kind of hoped to stay a bit longer here with this crew and with Law. Of course it wasn't like Luffy's crew, but she wasn't going to be with them for awhile.

"We'll have to find you a nice dress!" Shachi said with a smile, looking Robin up and down. "Of course, anything would look good on you though."

Robin laughed as Law hit him on the head with his sheath, the normal playfulness between them making it refreshing the whole time she'd been on the ship. Law glanced over at her, inwardly heating up and his heart beating erratically every time she laughed. He looked her up and down too, trying to think of a dress that would suit her well for this ball, but just as Shachi said, everything would look good on her.

Just as they expected the island came into view not long after they finished eating. Since the ball wasn't until that night, they needed to use this time to look for a suit and a dress for the two of them. A suit wouldn't be that hard, but to find an adequate dress for her was something Law was going to be picky on.

"You're husband is over there," The store keeper giggled as Robin walked by her.

She opened her mouth to tell her that he wasn't her husband, but the store keeper walked off before she could, giving her a polite wave. She shook her head with a sigh and walked over towards the door the store keeper pointed out.

"Did you find one yet?" Robin asked, opening the door and freezing at the entrance.

His Jolly Roger was large on his back as it smiled back at her, the cut lines of his back accentuating every corner and line of the tattoo. He turned around at the sound of the door opening and caught sight of her there in the doorway. He walked over and shut the door behind her, giving a sly smile to the store keeper who was watching them intently for anything romantic that was about to happen.

Robin sucked in a breath as she had instinctually put her hands up to stop him when he got close, placing them on his chest. She glanced down and followed the solid lines of his chest tattoo. The giant heart along his chest with the Jolly Roger crest in the middle was magnificent, and it was nice to look at. She didn't know why he kept it secret, he obviously didn't need to hide anything. The moment she thought that she came to reality about how close she was to him and how rock solid his muscles were beneath her hands.

"Peeking in on people now?" Law chuckled, teasing her. He dropped his smirk when he saw the bright blush on her ears and her cheeks, consuming her face with how embarrassed and flustered she was.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered, pushing her back against the door to try and create some space between them. "I thought you were done," She didn't know why she was so flustered. It wasn't the first time she had seen a man shirtless. But for some reason seeing Law shirt and staring so intently at her made her self-conscious. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest as her stomach heated up and the butterflies flew around inside.

"I'm almost done." He told her, taking a step back and grabbing his shirt. He was trying to hide his own blush from her that was creeping along his face. His cool façade always seemed to drop around her and it was so hard for him to repair it once it fell. "Did you find a dress?"

"Yeah," She said quietly with a nod, turning her back to him so he'd have his own privacy. She heard him grumbling behind her over something, making her turn back to him finally.

She held back a giggle as he tried to tie of the bow tie on his suit, furiously failing with every try. She lay down her dress gently and walked over to him, pulling on his arm so he'd turn to face towards her. She fixed up his tie a bit and pressed it flat, smiling at her work before looking up and frowning. She reached up and took his hat off, finding it ridiculous with the suit and tie. She blinked and looked at him as he tried to fix his hair. Without his hat on he was drop dead gorgeous; this made her heart nearly quit at the sight of him.

"Better?" He asked, looking at her intensely with his grey eyes.

She nodded with a smile, ushering him with her hands to leave the room so she could change. It was quick and rushed as she shut the door immediately behind him, breathing in deep to make her heart calm down and not to explode in her chest. She turned her attention to the dress next, slipping it on smoothly and pressing out the folds that were gathering up in places. She tucked everything in and righted herself until she was appeased with the look. She clipped in a red rose on the side of her head while her hair was down and flowing.

"How's this?" She asked, opening the door and stepping out for Law to see.

The store keeper dropped the things in her hands as she caught sight of Robin, feeling inferior to her looks the moment she saw what she was wearing. A blush overcame Law as he looked over her. Her hair was down and reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, her blue eyes shining brightly with her long lashes. A faint pink lip gloss was over her lips with the subtle blush putting some color on her cheeks. Her dress was a long black one that was strapless and in a tube top fashion. A large, long slit crept up her leg and to her hip on her left side, showing off the strip of black ribbon there to accentuate her long thin legs. The black heels on her feet were simple, yet at the same time so formal.

"So beautiful!" The store keeper gasped, walking over to Robin and circling around her with shining eyes. "I've never seen someone look so good in one of the dresses here!" She turned to look at the blushing Law who was left speechless. "Doesn't she look gorgeous?!"

Law coughed into his hand, trying to gather his senses once more before he nodded and walked over to her calmly. "It's great on you," He said; but that wasn't even near as great of a compliment as he was actually thinking inside of his head. She looked like a goddess to him right there.

"Are you two going to the ball?" The store keeper asked with a moe smile, looking at the two of them like they were the perfect couple. "You two will be the best couple there!" She squealed, bouncing around in place happily. "Is that all for you two?"

Law nodded, using the diversion as a chance to tear his eyes away from her suddenly. Robin's cheeks were flushed as she tucked some hair behind her ear, feeling both embarrassed and proud that Law was looking at her with such intense eyes.

Just as the store keeper had said, they were the attention of all the couples in there. The moment they walked through the door they could hear the whispers and everyone's attention was on them instantly. She felt uncomfortable with all the eyes on her in the room, but she knew she had to keep her head held up high when she was with Law.

"Over here," He whispered to her, gripping her hand that was around his arm and dragging her over to a nearby group.

"Why Law, it's good to see you again," One of them said with a smile. "Is this your girl?"

Robin smiled to them warmly, smiting him for his demeaning behavior towards the two of them. He was one of those rich people that liked to look down on people like they were nothing compared to him.

"You must be the friends he talked about." Robin stuck out her hand and shook with theirs. The man hadn't looked away from her the moment she walked up and it was making her feeling sick that he was eyeing her up and down.

"Excuse me," Law said, diverting the man's attention from her. "I'd rather you not ogle my partner like she was a piece of cake."

Robin held in a snicker, but the company he had hadn't done so well as they laughed at the crude joke Law made towards the man. The man fumed in his spot, and tried to put on a nice smile so it seemed like it didn't bother him in the least bit.

"I hope you two have a great time," The man said, trying to ignore them and make them feel like they weren't welcome.

"Oh, but my business isn't done yet," Law said, patting Robin's hand gently. Robin seemed to get the message as she walked over to the man's partner, ushering her and the other couple with her away from the two.

Whatever Law had said next to the man seemed to set him on nerve because the man fumbled for his words and waved his hands around while he talked. She talked to the others to keep them distracted from the pirate and whoever the man was, but she could still see how flustered the man was now.

He suddenly stormed off from Law, leaving the pirate there smiling with pride at the conclusion the conversation came to. It must have gone in his favor like he planned because he was instantly holding his hand out for her to come back to his side while the man's partner rushed after him to find out what had happened.

"Everything go like you planned?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled at her and winked. "Of course. Now all we need to do is enjoy ourselves."

Robin giggled and looked at him, giving a slight shake of her head. "You planned this all along didn't you?"

"Not the part about meeting you, but that worked in my favor." He smirked, holding his hand out politely to ask her for a dance.

Robin was pulled into his smile as she placed his hand over his, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor and into his arms. She never expected him to be so well versed in dancing, but he was leading her around the dance floor with twirls and dips. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her, making her smile and laugh along with him as they enjoyed themselves.

Soon all the couples around the room were making a circle around the dance floor, being captured in by the sight of Robin and Law dancing with each other. Robin's dress twirled around her with every spin, letting the slit on her leg show even more as it separated.

The music slowed down, letting them turn into a steady dance and the rest of the couples finally joined in. Robin felt Law pull her against his body, slipping his hand to the small of her back and holding her hand in his other. There was no air between them as she gazed up to him.

Law smiled down to her, seeing the blush on her face at how close they were to one another. He leaned down to her, pressing a soft but deep kiss on her lips. Electricity zapped through them and sent their bodies into a ball of heat as they swayed back and forth. It was as if no one else was around and it was just the two of them in the room. They stayed there for a few moments, reveling in the soft kiss between the two of them and swaying to the music.

"Best couple huh?" Robin asked with a smile, feeling the words of the store keeper surround her and sink into her mind.

He smiled back at her, letting a small chuckle come from him at the irony of the words. They were going to fool everyone that they were a couple, and now they really were.

"So how was the ball?" Bepo asked, finding his captain and Robin on the deck around noon the next day.

Penguin and Shachi looked at the two of them as Robin sat on Law's lap with a strapless swimsuit top that went around her back to hold it together, and the rest of her outfit was like a hooded shawl. They created a skirt around her hips and the hood on her head was what created her top that hardly covered anything on her front.

"It went well," Law told them, raising two fingers in a slight hello to his crew mates.

"Anything else happen there?" Penguin asked, smiling at his captain, hoping he'll tell them what happened between the two of them at the ball.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked innocently while sitting on Law's lap reading a book.

Law had his arm around her waist under the shawl, putting a bored hand on his chin with the other as if nothing different was going on between the two of them.

"Is she using you for a pillow too?" Bepo asked, looking at his captain with a smile. Law nearly fell over at the thought of his first mate mistaking this as something him and the bear do when he's relaxing.

Penguin and Shachi began to laugh as Robin placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her own laugh for the first mate.

"So how bout it? You going to stay with us a bit longer?" Shachi asked with a smile.

Robin glanced at Law and saw him smirking at her with his own raised eyebrow. She smiled at him reassuringly and warmly. "I think I'll stay for a while until I go back."


	16. Mystery Ro - TashigiXZoro

**Well! Here is the TashigiXZoro request I got from bonehead1st! I hope this is around what you were asking for! I kind of wrote it by a rough summary I came up with, but I liked how it went! **

**I may not get in another story today because I am running a 103 degree fever and I still have to work at 10 tonight, so sorry to anyone who is waiting! I will try to get them in as soon as possible!**

**Hope you like the story! R&R!**

"A Marine huh?" A pirate said with an evil smile as he looked down at the dark haired woman.

Tashigi glared back at the pirate like he was a plague on the world. She was strapped to the chair by ropes around her legs and arms, and bruises were already visible on her cheek and arms where they had already hit her.

Tashigi cursed herself at her thoughtlessness; how could she even think she could take all of the pirates on her own? She had been walking with Smoker, but he had some important business to do with an informant, so she was left on her own. When she saw the group of Rose pirates walking through town like nothing was wrong, she had to take care of them.

"Isn't she the one who's usually walking around with that Smoker guy?" One of them asked, bending forward and looking at her face carefully.

"Yeah!"

The pirates all looked at one another, smirking wickedly at one another. They all turned on her, some bringing out their weapons and the others cracking their knuckles.

"Now, just give us what we want and we won't hurt you." The front pirate told her, flashing a dagger at her with shadowed eyes.

"All we want is some information on the Marine's." Another said, closing in on her with the first one.

Tashigi gritted her teeth, determination about keeping the Marine's secrets safe keeping her mouth closed for the time being. But the moment she felt the dagger go through her clothes and to her skin, the fire flaring up from the small cut was already eating her away.

Zoro let out a big yawn as he walked through the streets of the latest island they came upon. He rubbed the back of his head, a nap calling to him as he looked around. He thought he was going in the right direction where Nami told them all to meet up, but he guess he was wrong because he was suddenly in front of a building nowhere near the town.

"Shit! Lost again," He mumbled to himself, draping an arm over his swords and looking around the empty space.

He wasn't sure how to get back to where he began, and he definitely didn't know how to get to the meet up from where he was. Curse him and his directionally challenged mind! He frowned heavily and dragged his hand down his face, irritated at himself for being so bad at going places. He looked at the building once more and shrugged, thinking, if anything, he could get some directions from them, or even a ride.

As he got closer the building he could hear laughter and the sound of flesh hitting one another. A slight groan came after the hit and made Zoro's gut twist in revolt at the sound. It was definitely a woman that was groaning in there.

He narrowed his eyes and kicked the door open, letting the dirt settle from the air as a small group of pirates stared back at him. He looked past them at the slumped figure of a woman in a chair, covered in scraps, bruises, and cuts. Her clothes were torn and her hair was disheveled, showing they put her through hell before he arrived there.

"Don't you know only scum beat on women?" Zoro growled, flicking the top of his sword out of its sheath and letting the shadows cover over his eyes. His anger was past the boiling point at the thought of someone laying a hand on a woman, friend or not.

"Its! Its!"

"Roronoa Zoro!"

The pirates stared with wide frightful eyes as Zoro took out his swords and held them up to the pirates. He took two steps before he spun in a twister like motion, landing on the other side of them. They flew around in the air before landing on the ground with slight slashes on their bodies. Deep enough to scare them, but hardly deep at all to cause pain.

"Oi!" Zoro said, shaking the woman's shoulder gently.

She groaned a bit in the chair, making Zoro retract his hand from her. He could hear some of the pirates already recovering from the small cuts, realizing they were fine. He let out a small tsk before cutting her ropes and hoisting her up into his arms. Her head hit his shoulder as he carried her past the men and out the doors, walking through the vacant space until he luckily happened upon the town.

"A fence?" Zoro asked himself, not remembering one when he left. He let out a small sigh and took a couple steps back before running quickly towards the fence and using the boxes by it as leverage up into the air before landing on the other side.

"What?" Tashigi asked from the jostling. Her wide eyes focused on the blur holding her, seeing the man crouched on the ground with her still in his arms. "Who are you?"

Zoro finally looked down at the dark haired woman he saved and nearly choked on his own breath at the realization of who it was he just saved. He mentally smacked himself as first saw Kuina flash before his eyes, and then the dawning of it actually being the Marine swordsman who looks exactly like his childhood friend.

Zoro coughed into his shoulder, changing his voice into a deeper tone so she didn't recognize his voice. "Just hold on." He commanded her, making her listen to him with all her injuries.

He found a place just outside the main streets where he could set her gently against a wall. He looked around for anything to help her wounds, but grumbled some more before taking his shirt off. Tashigi narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what he was doing when she saw him moving so much and then heard the sound of tearing fabric.

"Ow!" She hissed as he wrapped the fabric around her legs that were covered in blood from her torn pants and the injuries the pirates gave her.

He continued to wrap her up around her arms and legs, and tried to clean up as much blood as he could for her with the remaining cloth of his shirt. He'd just get a new shirt anyways; he didn't mind. Tashigi felt useless getting taken care of by some stranger she didn't even knowing. It wouldn't be so bad if she could just see his face so she could remember him and owe him a favor.

"What is your name?" She asked him with a tilt of her head, a small thankful smile on her lips as she looked at the blurred blob.

Zoro furrowed his brows, not sure what he should do. Tell her his name and risk her opening her injuries already, or lie until he can find her better help? The options in his mind bounced around until he saw her tilt her head again, waiting for an answer from him.

"Just call me…Ro." He said, coming up with a name on the spot. He felt so stupid at the stupid obvious name.

"Ro…" She said slowly before pausing. Zoro waited for her to realize it was him, keeping his body stock still and ready to run. "That's a nice name!" She smiled brightly at him, complimenting him on his name as a way of kindness for knowing who her saver was.

"They have to be in town somewhere!"

Zoro heard the distant shout and glanced over, seeing some of the pirates run by looking around frantically and angrily. Most likely for the two of them who just defeated them. Zoro knew he should leave her to find her own people, but when he looked at her and the injuries covering her face, she looked like a helpless puppy that needed his protecting right now.

He smacked himself in the face, trying to get a grip on his head that was telling him he belonged by her side; that he **_should_** protect. It wasn't just because she looked like Kuina, it was because she treated him like an equal, and vice versa. They were both talented swordsman and he had a soft spot for her because of it.

"We need to stay here for a bit," Zoro told her quietly, setting a hand over hers gently.

Even if he didn't like it, he knew it wasn't right to just leave her on her own when the group of pirates were still looking for her. He sigh and sat next to her against the wall, using the shadows cover to hid both of them from the sight of anyone passing by on the street.

"I'm not afraid of some pirates!" Tashigi argued, knowing that had to be the reason why he wanted her to stay hidden. "I can take on any pirate!"

Zoro snickered to himself, seeing the same determination and stubbornness on her face that he liked to see when facing against her.

Tashigi looked at him, a small pout on her face from the laugh. "I am just as good a swordsman as any man! I'm going to defeat my rival and prove that to the world!"

"Oh? And who's your rival?" Zoro asked, wondering who it was she was so determined to defeat.

"Roronoa Zoro!" She said with a pumped up fist in front of her. "He's good with swords and I want to prove I can be an equal opponent!"

Zoro smiled at the thought of him being her goal, but his heart panged in pain knowing it wasn't anything more than that. "Why the interest in him? Why not someone like Mihawk?"

Tashigi looked at him before looking forward again, finding it useless to try and look at him when she couldn't even see hardly. She leaned her head back against the wall, wondering herself why there was such a huge interest in Zoro over anybody else out there.

"Hm…" She hummed, thinking hard about it. Her cheeks flushed as she thought about him congratulating and smiling at her for becoming so well in swordsmanship. "Maybe I want him to notice me…"

Zoro stiffened and glanced at her, seeing the blush across her cheeks and how innocent she looked sitting there against the wall. He couldn't believe it! She wanted him to notice her of all things! That's all he thinks about when the Marine's come up anywhere; about her! A blush crept along his face heavily as he put up a hand to cover his cheeks and nose, telling himself he can't let anyone see him like that.

Tashigi laughed airily and rubbed the back of her head, feeling embarrassed that she actually said it out loud and found it awkward with the silence now between them. "I can't believe I just said that!" She joked, trying to make it more comfortable there. "Was that weird?"

Zoro shook his head, and then realized she couldn't see him. "No," He told her in a mumbled, hunched against the wall as he crossed his arms.

They sat there for a while in silence; not a word passing between the two of them because neither knew what to say after that. Zoro had just been confessed to technically, and Tashigi thinks she just told a stranger her feelings about a rival.

A light thump hit against Tashigi's shoulder, making her jump slightly in surprise until she heard the even breathing and slight snore from the man against her. He had fallen asleep next to her and tilted over just enough to rest on her. She smiled thankfully, realizing it was the awkwardness that made the silence, but him falling asleep instead.

She narrowed her eyes and peered at the man, trying to discern any features she could from him, but it was so blurry it was hard for her to see anything detail on him; just the rough lines of where his features are.

She reached a hand up to his face, hoping he didn't wake up at her touch. She warily put a hand to his cheek, letting her fingers run over his skin and around his features. She traced his hairline, his eyes, nose, and finally along his mouth; trying to create a picture in her head of what he looked like. Of course it's not like she was good at it, but she like the thought of at least having some idea of what he looked like.

She dropped her hand and wiggled her fingers around at the remaining feel of his breath on her fingertips. It was tingly and warm, and it seemed to linger no matter what she did. She wondered if that was how a kiss would be like. She instantly flushed at the thought and shook them from her head.

She breathed out a sigh and smiled again, happy to have somebody like Ro by her side right then. She leaned her head on his, listening to his light snores and falling asleep to them herself.

"Ro….Ro!...RO!"

Zoro awoke quickly and sat up, looking around with his sword at the ready. He looked at Tashigi who was hanging onto his arm and staring up at him with her brown eyes.

"I think we can leave now," She told him, patting his arm to make sure he was awake and listening to her.

Zoro looked up at the sky and came to the conclusion that they must have taken a short nap for an hour or two. "Yeah," He said, grunting as he stood up and stretched his muscles.

He reached down to her and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her up slowly enough that her injuries didn't reopen, but enough that she could stand up on her own. He held onto her hand so she wouldn't run into anything while he lead her out.

Tashigi gripped his hand like a life line. Not so much because she felt helpless, but more because she liked the warmth that came from him. She didn't know why she felt so nice around him; it was almost like when she was around Zoro, but that couldn't be.

"There they are!"

Tashigi jumped at the shout. They had been walking around for awhile in the town, and suddenly hearing the pirates made her heart sink into her stomach.

"Well well," A deeper voice said. "I heard you took care of my men pretty harshly."

Tashigi turned at the familiar of a sword being unsheathed right next to her. Her heart pounded at the sound, her hand instantly wanting her own sword. She reached out and placed her hand over his that was on the hilt.

"Let me fight too," She told him, looking up at his face.

"Can u fight?" He asked, not thinking she was weak, but more because of her not having her glasses.

She nodded her head with a smile, and smiled brighter as he handed her his sword. His hand wrapped around her wrist, making her pause for a moment.

"Just until we get your own sword back." He said possessively. His swords were his life; he wouldn't let anyone take them from him.

The pirate boss in front of them laughed loudly as he took out Tashigi's sword and held it up to them. "Let's see who will win this battle." He told them competitively.

Tashigi smiled victoriously already before breathing in and composing herself, turning into her swordsman personality. Her and Zoro stood side by side as she concentrated on the blurred blobs in front of her with their own weapons.

The pirates charged at them with shouts, aiming their swords high above their heads before swinging down. Zoro blocked to the swords with his own, giving Tashigi time to dash forward and slam her hilt into their stomachs, knocking the first round out quickly.

Zoro smirked at the Marine, finding it interesting that this time they were fighting on the same side and not against each other. He had to admit, she was much better when she wasn't letting her anger get the best of her, and when she wasn't fumbling to keep sight of her opponents.

Dodging and twisting around the pirates that came after them, it was like they were in sync completely with one another. Zoro would dodge and give her enough room to hit them with her hilt and knock them out. Soon it was just them against the boss. It wasn't really difficult, they were a weak crew to begin with.

The boss was quivering in front of them even as he stood there. Zoro walked towards him, using the fear against him to get the sword back for Tashigi. He freaked out in fear and swung his sword around, missing Zoro completely and instead slicing a rope that was nearby.

The rope strained against itself until the last thread snapped, making the rope fly up into the air. Zoro heard the strained metal before he saw it. The pirate boss dropped the sword and fled the moment he saw his chance. Zoro looked up and saw the metal bar starting to drop down from the rope giving way.

Right before his eyes Kuina was standing there below it, and then it cleared up and showed an oblivious Tashigi who was smiling right at him. Zoro's heart froze as he realized he couldn't stand the thought of losing Tashigi too. He had already lost Kuina, he couldn't lose the one woman he saw as his equal.

He dashed forward, ignoring his mind that told him he was a dead man if he did. He pushed her out of the way just as the bar came crashing down, hitting him in the head and making his world go black in front of his eyes.

Zoro grumbled in pain as he felt a pressure pushing against his temples repeatedly. He cracked his eyes open and saw a hand hovering over his face with a damp cloth that was already covered in blood. He followed the hand and arm to Tashigi who was trying to dab the blood away from his head.

"Thank god you're awake!" She said thankful, hearing him groan and move his head, looking around the room. "It's good that you have a hard head!"

He sat up quickly and pulled her over, looking over her quickly to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere even more. She gasped and placed a hand on his chest to stop her from falling forward. Zoro froze and realized what he had just done and the situation they were now in.

Tashigi was straddling his waist with one hand on his chest and the other on his stomach while he sat up on his elbows and was looking directly at her face. Tashigi turned bright red as she felt his stomach muscles move below her hand, her mind telling her to feel more of it while she could.

"S-sorry!" She said, about to move off of him.

Zoro reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving while he looked at her closely. He felt so relieved that she was unharmed from the metal bar. He cupped her cheek, wiping away the small amount of dirt there and was consumed by the depth of her eyes that peered into him.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, wondering if it was alright or not. At first she stiffened and seemed shocked from the sudden kiss, but she relaxed and pushed into it herself while she closed her eyes. The sweet soft kiss was anything but what she expected from the hard, rough man that she had come to picture.

He pulled back and looked at her, setting his forehead on her own and breathing her in while he felt her soft lips still over his like they never broke apart.

"That was…" She stopped, a brighter blush overcoming her face before the smile took over. She felt like a little girl that wanted to giggle because something was making her heart flutter. "…that was nice."

Zoro chuckled a bit and sat back completely, letting her move off of him and compose herself. There was a knock at their door before a man cracked it open and gave a sheepish smile.

"Young miss, there's a Marine by the name of Smoker looking for you." He told her.

"Smoker?" Tashigi asked brightly, happy to have her commanding officer find her again. Now she could get her extra pair of glasses, and finally see the man she needed to thank.

She all but rushed off the bed and out the door to Smoker who looked her up and down with slightly wide and shocked eyes. It wasn't what he was expecting when he found out she had checked into a room.

"What happened?" He asked, slightly worried for her.

"It's a long story," She laughed slightly, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "Do you have my glasses? I lost my other pair."

"Of all things to say, you ask for your glasses." Smoker sighed, shaking his head, but thankful she was alright if that was what she was asking for.

Tashigi ran back up to the room and looked around excitedly. Her smile dropped as she saw no one in there anymore and everything that was with Ro was now gone. She ran back down stairs and at the man who owned the hotel.

"What happened to the man I was with?" She asked him anxiously.

Smoker looked at her in surprise, not hearing about that part, and definitely not expecting it from his top sailor. But from the anxious look on her face he must have been someone important to her already.

"I did not see him leave." The man told her with a shrug, looking over his papers and shaking his head.

Tashigi furrowed her brows and ran out of the hotel, looking down the street either way for the man she was with. Suddenly a man dropped from the window above, landing a few feet from her. The familiar grunt she heard all day came from his lips as he landed, making her smile in delight.

"Ro!" She shouted, and then froze in her steps once he stood up.

Roronoa Zoro stood there facing her slightly with a smirk on his face. He tossed her sword at her, making sure she caught it and was able to see once again. He gave her a slight nod of goodbye before he started walking off again.

Tashigi normally would have been angry or irritable at the sight of him, and would have instantly called him out for a sword fight. Yet all she could think of was the day she had with him and the kiss they shared moments ago. Not only that but she had told him about her feelings for….well him! Her face exploded like a small bomb as she collapsed to her knees, watching him walk down the street and disappear into the people that were walking around.

"Tashigi! What's wrong?" Smoker asked, seeing her on the group and dashing over to her. "Why's your face red?"

Tashigi covered her face embarrassed, trying to hide her blush from her superior. She shook her head and peeked through her fingers. She wanted to see him again; not for revenge, but to pay him back for the kiss he gave her and to make him confess to her the next time.


	17. A Different POV - SanjiXNami

**Phew! I didn't know if I would get this one done! I was drawing a blank on what to do and was searching for inspiration everywhere for it. This is a request done for LadyofDragons99, I hope you like it! I don't know if it's quite what you want but I hope it's close!**

**I am trying to work on the others too before I make my rounds on the story updates again! So keep watching for the one-shots!**

"Gorgeous! Beautiful! An angel!" Sanji shouted as he looked around at the beautiful women walking on the street.

His eyes were giant hearts and his nose was bleeding from the overload of women around him. Nami shook her head with a sigh. Finally she brought her hand up and slammed it down on his head, leaving him on the ground with a large lump on his head.

"You're drawing attention," She nagged him, giving an innocent smile and wave to the people who were watching them with wary eyes.

"Nami-swan! You were jealous I wasn't giving you my full attention huh?" Sanji sang, getting up immediately and swooning over her.

She scoffed lightly and crossed her arms under her chest "As if. I just don't want to be found by the Marine's already."

"Do they ever stop arguing?" Law asked Robin next to him.

"Just a little jealous fit," Robin whispered to him with a slight wave to her hand. She gave him a small smile, showing him it wasn't anything to really worry about.

"Sanji! MEAT!" Luffy shouted to the cook once they reached the ship once more.

"SHUT UP! You don't get any meat right now!" Sanji shouted at him angrily, tired of hearing the black hole of a captain keep asking for meat.

"Sanji~ Is the food ready?" Nami called across the deck as she laid back in her chair.

"Almost Nami-swan!" Sanji said, hearts filling his eyes once more as he clasped his hands together.

"Meanie!" Luffy told him with puffed out cheeks.

Law shook his head with a groan once again. Robin chuckled and went back to her book next to him, already used to the mood swings of Sanji and Nami. It had been going on the whole day with them being sweet with each other and then fighting and arguing the next.

"Change," Law whispered, and then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Sanji and Nami grew quiet and their heads dropped. Shadows passed over their faces before they stood up straight again and look around.

"Kya! What's going on?" Sanji squealed out as he put his hands to his face.

"UWAH!" Nami shouted, looking down at her bikini top clad chest.

"What did you do?" Robin asked, looking over at Law and the smile on his face.

"LAW!" Sanji shouted, bounding down the stairs angrily and standing in front of him. "Change us back!"

Robin held in a snicker as she realized that Law had once again changed up Sanji and Nami so they were in the other's bodies. Nami in Sanji's body glared at her angrily, thinking she had a part in doing the prank.

"Doesn't seem like he minds," Law said, pointing at Sanji who was pushing up his new breasts and breathing out heavily like he was in heaven.

Nami grew bright red as she fumed at his inappropriate behavior. "Stop it!" She shouted, throwing a shoe at him and knocking him in the head. "Change…us….NOW!"

Law sat back and crossed his arms at her, raising an eyebrow as the smirk came upon his face. He felt incredibly proud that she technically couldn't do a thing to make him change her back and she couldn't do anything herself to help. Nami knew she couldn't and it made her all the more mad at him because of it.

Nami let out an angry yell as she threw her arms up into the air. She sighed and narrowed her eyes at him, deciding to play along with his little charade. "Fine, what do we need to do."

Law smirked and leaned forward on his laced hands, happy that now it was a game that would benefit both of them. "The change I put on you will undo itself," He began.

"Great! So we just have to wait!" Nami said with a bright smile, throwing her other shoe at Sanji as he finally got back up and started up again with his breasts.

Law held up a finger to her and raised an eyebrow. "You have to win the game for you to change back." He interrupted her, showing her it wasn't that simple to just change back.

"What's the game?" She huffed, crossing her arms again.

"You and Sanji need to learn to stop being so bipolar." Law told her while he sat back again and looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Nami asked, honestly confused by what he meant.

Robin smiled and set her book down, seeing the frustrated look on Law's face at having to explain to her their problem that they were having on the ship and around people. "He means that you need to stop arguing with each other one moment and being all lovey dovey the next. It's starting to drive people insane."

Nami blinked as she let that sink in, thinking back on how her and Sanji acted around one another and understanding finally what Law meant then. "Am I that bad?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders, being indifferent on the matter since she didn't have anything that really bothered her anyway. "I don't find it so bad. But Law isn't used to crew mates like us, so it's pushing him beyond his limits."

Nami looked over at him and saw him nod in agreement at what Robin said. She hung her head and let out a huge groan at the problem at hand now. She looked over at Sanji who had just gotten up and once again noticed the breasts. Just as he was about to touch them he saw Nami glaring at him with his body and he dropped his hands in fear.

"This is going to be funny!" Luffy said with a giant laugh, listening to the whole thing from the ropes on the ship. He furrowed his brows and clamped his mouth shut when he fully processed it. "Does that mean no food?"

"Baka!" Sanji said standing up. "Of course there will be food! A different body won't make a difference!" He smiled at Luffy proudly and Luffy stared in confusion at him with a tilted head.

"I was talking about Sanji, Nami." Luffy said in a small pout.

Everyone on the ship fell over at his stupidity at the situation. They all thought he understood what was going on and why, but in truth he just heard the word 'game' from Law and thought it would be fun to watch and/or participate.

For about a week Nami sulked around the ship while doing her duties, trying to get Law to change them back so she didn't have to change. She hated to admit defeat, especially if it was going to be to Law who was always such a stubborn ass. But as they were nearing another island, she felt like she had no choice but to go along with what he said.

"Land!" Usopp shouted down to the others on the ship.

"Food!" Luffy shouted next with drool coming out of his mouth.

Nami sighed and shook her head, still finding it hard to believe that he was their captain even thought he acted like a child most of the time.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted as he glided down the stairs to her.

Nami's eye twitched as she watched her own self wiggle towards her like Sanji normally did. It freaked her out every time to see her acting like that, even though she knew it wasn't her controlling her body. She glanced over at Law who was smirking at her again and gave a mock salute to make her mad.

"Sanji." She called, making him stop right in front of her with a smile. "We need to solve this problem now. I can't stand being in a different body any longer."

Sanji tilted his head and looked at her with a smile, trying to play innocent. "But I'm having so much fun!"

Nami grumbled and held her fist up in front of her, showing him what was coming if he said something like that again. He held up his hands with a smile and took a few steps back.

"Ok, ok. I understand." He agreed with a slight pout, hating the fun he was having with his girly body. "So what are we going to do?"

Nami put a finger to her chin in thought as to what they could do exactly to get along well and not cause an argument. She snapped her fingers and smiled at him while pointing. "We're going on a date."

Sanji's eyes all but lit up in excitement as he looked at her. He jumped at her and wrapped his arms around her male body, bringing her as close as he could to him.

"Oh~ NAMI-SWAN~" He sang, tears nearly coming out of his eyes from joy. He couldn't believe the day was finally coming when he would get a date with Nami.

Nami didn't mind going on a date with Sanji, plus it was the best way to keep him paying attention to her and not other women, and to make sure he wasn't doing anything to her body while she wasn't watching.

"A date! A date! A date!" Sanji sang as he skipped down the street.

Nami smiled as she watching him skip and sing in his joy. She didn't understand why he was so happy about a small date.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him, making him stop and look at her in thought.

He shrugged to her. "What do you want to do?" He asked instead, making her look around at what they could do while waiting for the log pose to redirect itself.

"How about that?" She asked, pointing at the café that was on the side and nearly empty at the moment. She smiled at him brightly and grabbed his hand, tugging him along with her.

Sanji sucked in a small breath at the heat that suddenly flared up through his arm from her grabbing his hand, and it made his heart beat furiously out of nervousness. He tried to push the blush that was creeping along his face, but it was harder to control with a girl body than it was when he had the male one.

Nami furrowed her brows as she walked along the street to the café; her hand felt so clammy wrapping around his and she couldn't get her mind to calm down at the small touch. She wondered if this was what Sanji had felt whenever he was near her. It was like her body was telling her to touch him more; to feel more of him than she was already, and it embarrassed her with the thoughts. She never knew her hand was so small compared to Sanji's male hands.

"One table?" The waitress asked, giving a warm smile as she glanced down at their linked hands. She ushered them over to a booth near a window and waited for them to sit. "What can I get you?"

"I'd like the rainbow soda water," Sanji said with a smile.

"Same," Nami pitched in, going along with whatever he thought would be good here.

"Coming right up," She said happily, giving a small skip towards the counter to get it all ready.

She brought it over quickly and stood there for a moment watching them. Nami looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was she wanted, but all she did was watch Nami constantly.

"We should be good now." Sanji said, waving her on.

"Right. Um," The waitress stopped her leaving and looked at Nami with a hopeful smile. "Are you two dating? Or is this just a relaxation time?"

"Well," Nami said, glancing around. Now she knew why the waitress was watching her. She forgot that she was in Sanji's body already. Of course the girl was watching her because she was a guy.

"We're dating," Sanji said with a smile that told the waitress she was bugging them and she needed to leave.

"Oh, sorry about the interruption then!" She said with a shy laugh, turning quickly and walking off.

"Does that happen all the time?" She asked him, taking her straw out of her drink carefully and moving the cup over. She grabbed his cup and slipped it to the middle of the table so she could add her straw in with his.

"Sometimes," He shrugged, feeling proud Nami was finally noticing that he was still wanted by some women. "What about you?"

She sighed and took a sip from the drink. "Way too much to enjoy it. It's not all fun to have people come after you like people think. It gets annoying because they always interrupt what you were doing at the time."

Sanji nodded, understanding completely what she was talking about. He groaned and bent his back backwards, trying to pop his back any way he could, but without luck. "How can you stand the back pain."

Nami chuckled and winked at him playfully. "The joys of having a large chest." She teased, knowing he was going on about it in the beginning. "As they say, beauty comes at a price."

"They get in the way too," He added, crossing his arm on the table and laying his chest over so they weren't being pushed into said table and moving it.

"Well it's not so fun being so tall either," She told him, "I've hit my head a couple times on things I didn't have to watch out for before." She looked at him and realized something he hasn't had all week. "What about your cigarettes?"

Sanji glanced up at her from the drink he was examining and tasting. "I know you want to keep your body clean. So I haven't smoked one."

Nami was shocked to hear that. He always had a cigarette in his mouth and he even had places around the ship where he kept packs of cigarettes to keep one handy at all times. She smiled down at the table happily. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Of course. You mean a lot to me. I wouldn't want to do anything to harm you." Sanji told her with a smile. Nami flushed brightly as her heart sped up at the confession. She hadn't thought his feelings for her were so deep.

Both their hearts thumped loudly in their chests once, making them both clutch their hands over their chests in confusion and look down. Suddenly they felt like their whole worlds spun on them and collapsed, making them nearly pass out from the sudden movement.

"You okay?" The waitress asked, snapping them out of it.

Nami looked up at her and saw her watching the two of them worriedly. "We're good." She told her with a wave of her hand in front of her face. She stopped and placed her hand on her throat, realizing the feminine voice coming from her once again.

She glanced down at herself and there where she expected it was her large breasts. She looked up at Sanji with a bright smile and saw him looking over himself too with sudden shock, but also happiness to be in his own body.

"We're back!" She said with a bright laugh.

The waitress looked back and forth between them, lost on what was going on between the two. She backed away slowly from them and went back to the other customers. Sanji and Nami began giggling and chuckling with one another, confused yet over joyed at being in their own bodies once again.

"I wonder what made it change us." Sanji said, looking at his own hands.

Nami placed a hand over her chest, feeling the fast beat of her heart still. She didn't know if it was from her being so nervous from the confession, or if it was still beating from when Sanji was in her body. Either way she felt warm and happy at the feeling and she was sure that this was why they changed back so quickly.

"Let's go do something else." She said with a smile, sipping at the rest of the drink quickly.

"Even though we changed back?" Sanji asked, feeling kind of down that they changed back so soon because the date would be over.

She smiled up at him, "We didn't finish our date."

Sanji nearly jumped out of his seat from excitement as he helped her finish the drinks up and pay. They walked out onto the street once again, both of them getting into their normal feel once more. Nami reached out her hand and brushed her fingers along his, hoping he'd grab her hand if she made some kind of move.

Luckily he got the message and linked his fingers with hers. As they walked along the street Sanji began to furrow his brow and look back and forth with a fresh lit cigarette. It was as if his mood was getting worse the more they walked outside.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he took his hand away from her. He couldn't have possibly gotten tired of her already could he?

He slipped off his over shirt and draped it around her shoulders, helping her button up the first two buttons so her chest was moderately covered up and she wasn't showing so much skin. His brow wasn't furrowed in dislike for her, but dislike for how much she was showing.

"There are too many rude men looking at you with inappropriate eyes." He told her with a huff, finishing the buttons and allowing her to finally use the shirt how she wanted it.

She left it draping down over her loosely so it was covering most of her still. She giggled and made him look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Usually you're the one looking at me like that." She pointed out.

"I'm the only one who should be able to look at you like that!" He said proudly, puffing his chest out and smiling down at her protectively. He turned his head quickly and glared at the men to their right who were trying to ogle Nami and her figure beneath the shirt. "Those bastards!"

Nami laughed again and grabbed his arm lightly, linking hers around his so that he wouldn't go after the guys who were watching her. "They're just jealous you get to be by my side and they can't."

Sanji felt happy about it being put that way, and suddenly felt very proud that he was the one next to her and not some other guy who just happened upon her on the streets or in a building. He stopped in his tracks, tugging her to a stop too next to him.

"Sanji-kun?" She asked confused while she looked over at him slightly.

He took a step forward and leaned around her. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and kissed her lips tenderly, letting the sweet tangerine taste from her lips soak into his own. He always wanted to know what her lips tasted like, and now that he knew, he didn't want anyone else to try. He pulled back away from her and smiled at her innocently.

"Sanji-kun?" She asked again in a slight squeak this time. Her face was bright red from the sudden kiss and she felt like it was over 100 degree's in her body.

He squeezed her hand and gave her another innocent smile that made her heart thrum in her chest wildly. "I don't think I'll let anyone else taste my sweet tangerine. I'll keep it for myself."

Nami brightened even more as she realized what he was talking about. She placed her fingers on her mouth and tried to push her embarrassment down, but she felt to giddy now to make it go away.

"Did you expect it to go like this?" Robin asked, watching Nami and Sanji walk along the streets together hand in hand. She looked over at Law with a quirk eyebrow and a smile, wondering if even the smart doctor could guess what the outcome would be on this.

"Maybe I did." He told her back with a smirk, liking that she was just as cocky with him. "Or maybe it turned out better for them than I expected."

Robin laughed airily and looked back down at the two, happy that the two finally came out with their feelings directly and pushed on with it. A simple love that would grow into a deep one.


	18. I Want To Be Human - LuffyXShirahoshi

**Alright! Here is the new one shot I have made! I thought long and hard about this one and when I was thinking about how to do a LuffyXShirahoshi one, I just so happened to be watching the little mermaid and wanted to do a spin off on it!**

**I can't remember who requested this story! I'm so sorry! I usually write it down who it was but I got so overloaded with one-shots I forgot! I hope you like the story though!**

**I will be writing four more one-shots before I make my rounds again on my stories! I will be doing the sequel to LawXRobin, an OcXMarco, a RobinXSabo, and a haikyuu one shot of KageyamaXTsukishima!**

**Also, I realized a lot of people make requests in the reviews a lot more. If you make a request in the review please include the following: (The pairing), (before, during, or after timeskip) if you don't care just say, (lemon or just one shot), and (anything you'd like to see happen in there/scene you want in there/specific detail added).**

**PLEASE READ THIS BOLDED PART! IT IS IMPORTANT IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING ONE-SHOTS!**

Shirahoshi sighed in deep thought as she looked out her window from the castle out over the town below. Sometimes she wished she could go up to the human world and walk around with them like a normal person. Her mind was even more set upon it once she met Luffy. He was kind to her yet was also the first person to yell at her before. He was like prince charming to her.

She sighed again and flipped onto her back, staring up at the light that peeked through the waters like they were near the surface. Megalo swam over to her and nuzzled her side, trying to get her attention and ask what was wrong.

"I wish I was a human," She told him with a forlorn face.

Megalo tilted his head at her in confusion, not understanding what she saw in being human as being so great. He pushed his nose on her arm and gave her a smile, trying to cheer up his master who was not like her normal happy self.

"Doesn't it sound great?" She asked him with a smile, swimming to the other side of him and grabbing his fins. "Walking side by side with Luffy-sama. Holding hands, sailing the seas, doing adventures! It all sounds so nice!" She let out a small giggle at her thoughts that were making her heart flutter in excitement.

She sighed, her face becoming down trodden as she remembered how large she was compared to him and also a mermaid to boot. Luffy couldn't possibly see her in any other way than just a friend or maybe not even that… Her mood got darker and darker the more she thought about it and the tears brimmed her eyes and nearly overflowed.

Megalo whined as he swam around her worriedly, trying to find out why she was suddenly crying and trying to make her smile once more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry suddenly." She told him while she wiped at her tears.

Megalo wagged his tail at her and swam around in circles, making himself dizzy until he was rolling. Shirahoshi finally laughed as she watched her friend cheer her up. She opened her mouth and reached out her hand to try and stop him as he got out of control, but not in time before he crashed into a bookcase.

"Oh, Megalo! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she swam over to him.

She pet his head tenderly and checked him over, watching as he nodded his head and smiled at her reassuringly. She giggled at him before a book fell off the bookcase and landed in her lap.

"Oh! What's this?" She asked, grabbing up the book and dusting off it's cover. "Book of spells?"

She glanced over at Megalo and shrugged her shoulders. Both of them were curious as to what was in the book. Page after page they glanced at the pictures and spells for all kinds of things. From cleaning a room, to levitating things, to even changing things appearances.

"Megalo, look! This is just what I need!" She said, pointing at the page she landed on.

It showed a picture of a mermaid on one side, and then a human on the other with arrows pointing from the mermaid to said human. She quickly looked over it; reading what ingredients she would need to complete this spell and become the human she so wanted to be.

"Silver kelp grass?" She asked herself, never hearing of the plant before near merman island. "Do you know where we can find some?"

Megalo thought to himself, looking at the picture of the plant that would be the hardest to find. He smiled and nodded his head like a bobble head doll. He knew exactly where to find some of the silver kelp grass from one of his outings through the small island.

"Let's go then!" She said with a wide smile, swimming quickly to her door and peeking out into the hallway. She looked back and forth, making sure her father and her brothers weren't around to find out what she was doing. "Megalo, hurry up."

She swam out quickly, sneaking around the castle from the guards and getting outside where she could follow Megalo to the place where the silver kelp grass was. Her excitement was beaming out of her the closer they got; she couldn't hold it in at the thought of being able to finally be with Luffy like a normal person.

"Megalo! You did it!" She said as the shark stopped and pointed at the small gap through the rock of the cave, showing the silver kelp grass beneath it hiding.

Shirahoshi squeezed her arm through and grabbed a handful of it, looking at it's shiny appearance and how it seemed to reflect the light that was shining down on it. It felt rubbery and it reminded her of how Luffy could stretch and bend any which way.

It didn't take her long to find an quiet place where she could start mixing the ingredients together. It took her awhile though to get it right because you had to do it exactly as the book said and do it in the right order. Shirahoshi was nearly crying and about to give up as she messed up once more with the mixture.

Suddenly the bowl of fluid bubbled and a light pink puff of smoke came out of it. Megalo and Shirahoshi looked down at the fluid in confusion, wondering if it had worked this time and that the smoke was a sign that it did.

"It can't hurt to try it," She said with a wary smile. Her hands were trembling as she reached for the bowl, scared of what could happen if the mixture was wrong. But her urge to be human was far greater at the moment than her fear and it kept her reaching and pulling up the bowl to her mouth.

She let out a deep sigh and put the bowl to her lips, taking a small sip and sticking her tongue out while she made a sickened face. She gave Megalo a look and he shrugged right back at her, saying he couldn't help the taste and that it may be normal. She plugged her nose with one hand and gulped down the thick fluid, feeling the burning sensation of it slide down into her body.

"Yuck!" She said loudly, setting the bowl down and covering her mouth in disgust. She felt like she was going to puck, and her stomach was on fire from the horrid mixture she forced it to take.

She gripped her stomach in pain as the heat flared up and spread through her body, quickly enveloping her whole. Megalo looked at her worriedly as she hunched over and groaned in pain. The water around her spun quickly and made a barrier of sorts around her. It lifted her up off the floor and made her spin slightly.

"What's going on?" She asked, opening her eyes to see the water vortex swirling around her erratically.

The water grew closer and closer to her until it was touching her skin, sliding across her and pulling at her. She watched as her tail shrunk on her and turned into a short skirt; her body began to shrink and where her tail was before were to legs that kicked at the water furiously, trying to move from the weird swirling vortex.

Megalo swam over to her quickly, catching her as the vortex suddenly drops her to the floor. Shirahoshi stepped onto the floor carefully, moving her toes around in fascination at the feel of legs, feet, toes, and the floor itself on them. Her smile broke her face and the light enveloped around her as she was all but crying out in joy.

"I have to find Luffy-sama!" She said excitedly, trying to take off running, but ended up falling forward on her face with her arms outstretched. "Owie!" She cried out, putting a hand to her nose as she cried out. She instantly stopped and put on a semi tough face. "No, I don't have time for that."

With the help of Megalo, Shirahoshi got out past all the guards again and past the people, making sure that she wouldn't be seen. At one point she had to resort to climbing into Megalo's mouth and having him carry her around so she wouldn't be seen.

"Luffy-sama!" Shirahoshi called out to the laughing pirate who was standing with his crew.

He turned around hearing his name and froze, seeing Shirahoshi run to him with an arm waving above her head and a bright smile on her face. He blinked a couple times as she stopped in front of him. He furrowed his brows and let out a hum, before walking around her and looking her up and down.

"Shirahoshi-chan!" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes.

Shirahoshi felt incredibly nervous as he walked around her, her mind trying to figure out if he likes it or not. But her heart was racing out of her chest at having him look at her so closely too. Luffy crouched by her legs and stared at them, the light bulb in his head finally going off as he found out what was different about her that he couldn't peg before.

He reached out and grabbed the calf on one of her legs, making her squeak loudly and put her hands up by her chest as a shiver coursed up her. She wasn't expected her legs to be so sensitive, but it felt so ticklish to her that she couldn't help at the surprise reaction.

"Luffy-sama!" She whined, looking down at him with a red face and he continued to poke and squeeze at her legs.

"You're human!" He said with a beaming smile, jumping back up to a standing position and looking at her.

Since she was now regular human size, she was just below his chin and had to look slightly up to see into his eyes. He smiled down at her and reached out his arms, wrapping them around her in a tight hug as he laughed innocently. Her face exploded into a red tomato and her face was buried into his shoulder so he couldn't see her embarrassment.

"You're so tiny now!" He laughed again, patting her head while letting her go to show how much shorter she was to him now and not the large mermaid she had been.

"How did you change?" Nami asked, looking at Shirahoshi in amazement.

"A spell!" She told them proudly, feeling happy that she was able to pull it off all on her own. "I wanted to become human so I can go with you guys on your adventures!"

Luffy beamed brightly at the thought of Shirahoshi joining him on his adventures on the sea, but then he frowned. He knew Shirahoshi wouldn't be able to last on the sea with him; not when she is the princess of merman island and cried easily at everything.

"What about your family?" He asked. This could be another problem for her. She was so very attached to her father and her brothers who have doted on her. She wouldn't last being on the seas with them on the grand line and not being able to see her family again for a long time.

Shirahoshi opened her mouth to argue against his reasoning, but her heart squeezed in guilt at the thought of leaving all of them. She knew if she went out to see she had to leave them and not see them for some time. Her fathers scolding voice came into her head as she thought about how he would react to her becoming human right now.

Nami felt bad for the princess who had down casted her face and grew incredibly quiet. She patted her head and gave a warm smile, reassuring the girl who was about to cry. "We'll just turn you back."

"Really?" Shirahoshi said with a smile, feeling hopeful now.

Nami nodded and looked over at Chopper who was looking at Shirahoshi now like she was some phenomenon he wanted to study. "Do you know how to Chopper?"

Chopper shook his head with a pout, feeling horrible that he didn't know how to help Shirahoshi. Nami furrowed her brows in thought and looked over Shirahoshi. She remembered what the princess had told them how she had turned into a human to begin with and snapped her fingers.

"You said it was a spell that turned you right?" Nami asked, smiling even more proudly as Shirahoshi nodded her head. "Well, then it must be in that same place as the spell!"

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted, wrapping an arm around Shirahoshi. He stretched his arm in front of him, grabbing onto a building that was nearby.

"Wait! Luffy!" Nami complained, reaching for her captain.

It was too late though as he rocketed them back towards the castle to find the spell book and the solution to how to turn her back into a mermaid. Shirahoshi screamed loudly and hung onto Luffy tightly as they flew through the air. He latched onto a window and landed on the wall of the castle, smiling at her like it was the best ride she had gotten.

"What's going on?" Fukaboshi called out opening the window.

He stared down blankly at Luffy as he laughed at the prince in fun and then down at the person he was holding tightly and was holding him tightly back. Fukaboshi nearly choked as he realized it was Shirahoshi in Luffy's arms.

"Shirahoshi!" He shouted worriedly, pulling the two of them into the castle quickly. "Wha…"

He stared at his sister who sat on the floor guiltily and looked everywhere but at her brother directly. She moved her legs to the side of her, making it obvious what he was staring at. She began to sweat at the intense gaze on her and the incredulous look on his face that said it wanted an explanation.

"Luffy-sama!" She said quickly, standing up and grabbing his hand. "Let's go!"

Before her brother realized what she was doing and tore his mind away from her human form, she ran down the hallway with Luffy in tow. They didn't stop as he yelled for them and continued to her room that would be a salvation for them. She slammed the doors shut and had Luffy lock them in place.

"Let me get the book," She sighed, climbing onto her bed clumsily and trying to move the fabric around to make it easier for her to move across. She sighed in relief as the book was still on the page she got the spell from. "Thank goodness."

"Found it?" He asked, walking on top of the book and looking down at it cluelessly.

Shirahoshi looked down at the book beneath her, reading it carefully so that she wouldn't miss the solution accidentally. She smiled as she found the answer, and then clamped her mouth shut and a red explosion came from her face.

"What?" Luffy asked, hovering over her shoulder and look at what she saw, his face right next to hers.

Shirahoshi was dying of embarrassment at the solution for the spell, and she was waiting for Luffy to catch on quickly and move away so she wouldn't die from a heart attack.

"A kiss from the one you love?" Luffy asked, leaning back and rubbing his chin. "So your brothers! Or maybe your dad!" He felt like he solved the mystery right there and waited for Shirahoshi to congratulate him, but when she didn't he finally realized the blush on her face. "What?"

He leaned around her and looked her directly in the face, trying to get her to look at him. She had her face covered by her hands, and finally moved her fingers from her eyes to look at him curiously.

"I don't think that's what it means, Luffy-sama." Shirahoshi mumbled quietly to him, making him tilt his head in confusion. "It means someone who isn't in your family. The one you fell in love with."

"Oh!" Luffy said, and then put his hand to his chin again in thought. "Who could it be?"

Shirahoshi flopped onto her bed with a groan at his obliviousness, but Luffy thought it was a game and sat down next to her, trying to help her think about who it was that she was in love with. Luffy frowned as his heart squeezed and felt like it was dropping into his stomach. He didn't like that feeling, but it happened every time he thought of a guy who the mermaid may like.

He didn't want to think that Shirahoshi loved any other guy, but he couldn't understand why he was thinking that way. He glanced over at her and saw her laying there with her eyes closed. He glanced over her body and thought about how it would be if he did take her on his ship with the rest of them and allowed her to go on their adventures.

Luffy reached out and grabbed her hand in curiosity, thinking of how her hand would feel if he grabbed it while it was smaller than his now. Shirahoshi looked up at him and watched in nervousness. He was rubbing his thumb over her hand with a curious look on his face, until he realized she was watching him, and then he smiled goofily at her and dropped her hand.

"Luffy-sama!" She said quickly, using the courage that was built up inside of her now before it disappeared and she lost this chance. "You are the one!"

Luffy tilted his head in confusion at her random confession. He had absolutely no clue what she was talking about, but his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"y-you're the one that I love!" She shouted out quickly, her fists pumped up and her cheeks flushed.

The room was slient as the confession echoed around the empty space. They stood there in front of the other, waiting for someone to speak. Luffy's cheeks became red as the words finally hi him. His heart felt like it flew into the air and away from him, like it would soar into the sky for him and stay there.

"EH?!" He shouted loudly, eyes wide with shock. He put a hand to his face, trying to stop the blush from crossing along his whole face.

Shirahoshi shifted her feet back and forth beneath her, trying to keep her eyes from him. She wanted to run and hide right now so she wouldn't hear the answer, but her feet were glued to the floor from her own fear. Luffy opened and closed his mouth a couple times, unsure of what to do now that the confession was out there.

"Me?" He mumbled to himself, trying to understand why him off all people. He thought she'd like a merman or a fishman here on the island, but of all people she likes him.

He glanced back up at her and felt his heart thump loudly at the sight of her blushing face and her slim human form. He couldn't help himself as he reached out to her and pulled her to his body, keeping a tight hold on her body and squeezing.

"L-L-Luffy-sama?!" She asked in shock herself now.

He pulled back away from her slightly and looked at her in the eye. Slowly he laid his forehead down on hers and watched her carefully, thinking of his next words before actually saying them.

"Is it bad I want you to stay human now?" He whispered to her.

Her face brightened moreso as she finally saw the blush on his face and felt like her heart jumped out of her chest. She gripped his arms tightly, not wanting to let go of him until she absolutely had to. She shook her head at him and smiled, feeling the same way now that she got the confession out of her. But still she couldn't leave her family behind; especially after all they had done to take care of her in her mother's absence.

Luffy leaned forward and closed the small distance between them, giving her a soft kiss and letting his lips sit there on hers gently. Shirahoshi fluttered her eyes close at the feel of Luffy kissing her. She was in complete and utter joy at what was happening.

He wanted more of her though. He pushed into the kiss and moved his kiss to her bottom lip, making the kiss more fierce and heated than it was the first time. Shirahoshi tried to keep up with him as he changed from her bottom to upper lip and sometimes trailing his tongue along the inside of her bottom lip.

Once they finally broke apart, it was as if they had come back to their world because the problem dropped upon them like a boulder. Shirahoshi gasped as the heat from her lips traveled through her body and settled in her stomach like the first time.

She could feel the water beginning to circle around her daringly. It engulfed her faster this time and changed her back to the size she was before. Her legs were pulled together as the skirt grew longer over It and created her tail once more. Water brimmed her eyes as she stared down at Luffy; she didn't want it to end so soon already.

Luffy smiled at her with a wide smile and jumped up to her hand where she held him up. He pulled on her hair lightly, pulling her head down to him. He kissed her cheek and gave an innocent laugh.

"We'll just change you to a human again when I come back for you!" He told her, holding out his pinky like their first pinky promise they made.

Water dropped from her eyes as she nodded her head and let out a small hum, trying to keep in her cries from the happiness she felt. She touched her pinky to his and wiped away her tears. She should have known that Luffy would be so kind. She couldn't wait for his return and for her to return to being human.

*A couple years later*

"Shirahoshi!" Luffy shouted as his ship rolled into merman island once again.

Shirahoshi smiled and waved back at him, happy that her day to be with him once more had come.


	19. Medicine - LawXRobin (Sequel)

**Okay here is the LawXRobin (LaBin/ LawBin) requested by many people! I had an unknown guest, xayine, and Judith all request for this sequel to happen! I don't know if it's quite what you were hoping for, but I had this image in my head for something to happen and I just went with it! Not as great as the others, yet still very satisfactory! **

**Thank you everyone else who are making requests! I am getting swamped with them and I promise to create them on my next round! I have the OcXMarco one shot to make, and a Haikyuu one shot, and then I'll start my rounds over again!**

**Once again, anyone who is making a request! Please do it in this fashion! Character pairing: (whether OcXcharacter or CharacterXcharacter) Before, during, or after the time skip:, Lemon or just one-shot, and any specific detail/scene/aspect you would like to be put or seen in there! It is really difficult sometimes to just get a request saying "Do a CharacterXCharacter!" because then I don't know what you are wanting really or what you are looking for to read. So please whether PM or Review, include that. Most Guest reviews only come to me by email so don't worry about being embarrassed cuz others see it!**

**Oh! and if you would like it that I don't mention you on the intro about who requested, just tell me! I am fine with secrecy if that is what you prefer!**

It came as a shock to Robin to see Law once again at Punk Hazard, and she was all but giddy and bubbly to see him again. Yet the look on his face told her he was anything but happy to see her at that moment. He had thankfully told her about his predicament on Punk Hazard and how he couldn't let Caesar Clown know how close he was to Robin.

It was hard for her not to run straight into his arms like her mind was telling her too, and not to panic when they were all in trouble, but she had to compose herself until he gave her the all good. Law was no longer a simple rookie, he was a Shichibukai; one of the top pirates who work with the government. Of course that didn't sit well with her since the government has been after her since she was a child, and they took everything away from her.

It wasn't starting to bother her that he was hiding their relationship until Punk Hazard was over and they were on the ship once more. Even though they didn't need to hide it, and she didn't have a major qualm with him being a shichibukai, he still wasn't talking to her.

"What's up with you?" Zoro asked her as he sat down next to her on the deck.

Robin was sitting against the railing with her legs pulled up and a book in her hands, but her face told him that she was doing anything but reading. She glanced over at him and sighed, setting the book down since Zoro wasn't going to leave it alone.

"Personal problems," She told him with a plastered on smile.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, looking at the complicated expression she was wearing. Her eyes flashed over to Law momentarily before going back to Zoro, telling him who it was about at least. He sighed heavily and put his arms behind his head, leaning back slightly and closing his eyes.

"So the new guy on the ship bothers you…" Zoro said, seeing her tense up from the corner of his eye. "Just ignore him if he bothers you so much."

She put her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around them and stared at Law. "If only it were that simple to change everything."

Zoro let out a curt laugh and patted her head. "So something more went on between you two than I thought." He looked at Law and noticed why she was so bothered. He wouldn't even look over at her and never seemed to just talk to her. "Give him a little taste of his own medicine."

Robin looked at Zoro with slightly widened eyes, but the smirk on his face said that he saw this as a game himself to torment Law. She giggled at the thought, knowing he was joking around and wasn't serious at all.

"Thanks for trying to help," She laughed again, shaking her head and sitting back up, leaning back, and putting her head on his shoulder.

She knew that at first Zoro hated her, but now, just like her, he saw her as nakama and had her back when she needed him. She felt his hand pat her head once again, trying to silently make her feel better. As she leaned against him and relaxed in his comfort, an idea popped into her head that just might work.

"Maybe I should give him a taste of his own medicine," She said, lifting her head and looking at Zoro. She smiled at him mischievously , making him look at her confused. "Want to help me?"

Zoro wasn't sure what to think of her new plan, but the way she smirked at him made him want to be on whatever she was going to do. She smiled back at her. "Count me in,"

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji called out loudly, spinning around and handing her a drink. "A rainbow soda water to cool off in this weather!"

"Thanks cook-san." She told him politely, hanging onto the drink and taking a sip.

"What's that?" Zoro asked, stopping behind her chair and looking down at the drink. He leaned over her shoulder and took the straw into his mouth, taking a sip of his own from the cool drink. "Tastes good."

"AHHHHH! STUPID MARIMO!" Sanji shouted out, trying to kick at Zoro who dodged easily and smirked at her.

Robin smiled back at Zoro and drank again, showing it wasn't anything to panic about. From the corner of her eye she watched Law slump where he was sitting, his eyes shadowed and glaring at Zoro. She smiled wider and went back to her book in her lap, acting as if she didn't see him.

Though she could tell it irked Law to see Zoro and her so familiar with one another, but still he wouldn't say much to her. So when Zoro was practicing his swing with his heavy weights again, she decided to put the plan into another level.

She stood up from her seat and set her book down, sauntering over purposely to Zoro on the higher deck. She crossed her arms over her chest, making her multiples of her arms appear around his arms and the weights, stopping him from swinging again. He looked over at her questioningly, but with a smirk on his face. She dropped her hands, letting him go and letting him drop his weight down.

"Training hard still," She observed, running her finger along his side and walking around him to the front.

"Need to keep up my skills," He said, wiping at his forehead.

Robin smiled and ducked under his arm, standing between him and the weight in front of him. She smiled at him teasingly, before letting out a small gasp as he lifted her up onto his arm. She sat on his shoulder and smiled down at him. He smiled back up at her, chuckling as he bounced her up and caught her again.

"So is the medicine working?" He whispered to her so she could only hear.

She leaned down next to his ear as she cupped his cheek, making it look like she was giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "He's starting to feel it's affects."

They both glanced over at Law who was covered in a dark aura as he watched Robin and Zoro have their sweet moment together. They could see the malice coming from him in a murderous way. He wanted to clean slice off Zoro's head and make him let Robin go.

"Seems the doctor doesn't like someone messing with his patient." Zoro chuckled, setting her down finally.

"The doctor needs his medicine though," Robin said, running her hand along his arm as she walked over to the railing and sat on it.

"How long have those two…." Law began to ask Nami.

"They've been all friendly since we all got back together," Nami told him, placing her sunglasses on top of her head and looked at him. "Does it bother you?" She raised an eyebrow, more inclined to the situation than anyone thought.

Law hummed at her and crossed his arms over his chest, thumping his fingers on his legs as he tried to calm his jealousy down. He wanted to march up there right now and separate them; to put a physical barrier around her to keep any man away. But he couldn't afford to let DoFlamingo know he was close to her. He had too many enemies that were very dangerous; he couldn't put her in danger like that.

Though he kept thinking that to himself repeatedly, he couldn't stop his jealousy from rising every time he saw Robin and Zoro getting close to one another and getting all friendly. It was nearly unbearable to see them even walk by each other now. What had happened to their time together? Did it mean absolutely nothing to her? Or did he make her wait too long?

He felt guilty for even thinking about the two years she had to wait till she saw him again, and even then he treated her like he had never met her before and was just a crew member on the Straw hat crew. He put a hand to his head and leaned against the wall with a groan. He was mentally smacking himself for letting her be alone for so long.

"Zoro-san," Robin called out, snapping Law from his thoughts instantly.

She was walking down the hallway, looking around for the swordsman who must have gotten out of her sight. She stopped in the hallway as she caught sight of Law standing there, looking him up and down for a moment. A flush went over her face as she remembered the way his body looked back then, and imagined how it would look now after all his hard work.

Law stepped in her way every time she tried to step around him, making her groan in irritation. She crossed her arms over her chest again, making arms come out of the floor and grab his legs to stop him from moving again. This time she side stepped around him and began to walk past him.

Law reached out, twisting his body awkwardly to grab a hold of her arm and make her lose hold of her devil fruit power. She stopped in her tracks instantly, glancing back at him with a cool glaze. She wasn't going to let him see how his touch was instantly flaring a fire up in her.

"Did you move on?" He asked her just as cooly. His eyes were piercing into her deeply, trying to see into her mind himself.

She gripped her hand into a fist, giving him a raised eyebrow. "And if I did?"

Law clenched his teeth and tightened his hold on her arm, not liking that answer, or the thoughts that went into his mind with the answer. He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, letting her arm go.

"If that's what you truly want…." He said softly, pocketing his hands and looking at the floor like it was more interesting.

That definitely wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, and she didn't expect it either. She pursed her lips and furrowed his brows at him, keeping her trembling hands taut so she could calm herself down.

"So you're giving up that easily?" She grumbled at him, her shoulders shaking now. "What happened to that pride that pushed you forward when we first met? The stubbornness to not let me go? Am I worth that little to you now?"

Robin hated to think that she was losing yet another person to the government. Another person was walking away from her and leaving her behind. It was like her worst nightmare coming true all over again. She felt the burning sensation behind her eyes that threatened about tears to come, but she pushed it back.

Law could hear the sadness in her voice as it cracked and choked off. It was as if he could see the tears running down her face already without even having to look back. He looked at the ground with shadowed eyes, determined not to give in. The words she shouted at him were all too true. He wasn't as prideful or stubborn as he was before, and he knew that its what made him worry more.

"Say something…please….." She begged him, wanting to hear some kind of explanation from him. But he stood there in silence, not giving a word of his actions.

Robin choked down the cut off words shouting inside of her. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the hallway, heading for the watch tower instantly to get away from everyone and everything.

"This is a surprise." Zoro said with raised eyebrows, looking at Robin as she finished climb in and slammed the door shut. He let out a choke as he saw the water built up on the edge of her eyes; he didn't know what to do with a crying women. "What happened?"

Robin clenched her teeth, flopping onto his bed and burrowing her face into his pillow to keep her tears at bay. Zoro set down his weights and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling bad for Robin who was usually cool and refined about everything.

"Did the medicine back fire?" He asked, looking into her sorrow closer.

Robin nodded her head, feeling ridiculous that she even planned to try and make him jealous. She only made it worse when he asked her about it and she decided to play with it a bit more to push him past his jealousy point, but instead it back fired on her and destroyed what they had.

"It was the wrong type of medicine," Robin mumbled into the pillow.

"Where's Robin?" Luffy asked next to Law, tilting his head at Zoro who finally came down from his room.

He glanced up at his captain before glaring at Law next to him. "She's asleep," He sighed, closing his eyes and grabbing a snack off of the plate Sanji was carrying around.

"In your room?" Chopper asked, looking up at his room with a opened mouth.

"Things are progressing," Nami giggled, putting her sunglasses to her mouth.

Zoro glanced at her and shook his head, the cunning woman stirring things up once more. "What she does is her own choice."

Law and Zoro were glaring at each other until sparks were going up between them. It was like a battlefield between them, that would explode any moment completely.

"You shouldn't tell people about personal life." Law growled at him, taking out his jealousy on the green haired swordsman.

"Well maybe you shouldn't make a woman desperate enough to run from you." Zoro growled back.

Luffy looked back and forth between his first mate and his new friend. He wasn't sure what was going on at all like the oblivious person he was. The others though knew to keep away from whatever was going on between the two fierce been.

Robin hadn't come out of Zoro's room for the whole day, and soon everyone was worrying whether she was alright or not. It wasn't like Robin to let something affect her so much. Nami had gone up and checked on her a few times, but it seemed she came out just as disheartened as she went in.

Zoro jabbed his shoulder into Law's own shoulder, knocking him off balance on the side of the ship. He glared over at the new ship mate, daring him to say something about it.

"Don't blame me for something she decided." Law told him with narrowed eyes.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and grabbed the lapel of Laws shirt, pushing him against the wall angrily. "I can blame you all I want. When a nakama of mine comes to my room crying because of you, I will blame you for everything!"

Law looked away from Zoro, hating to listen to what he already knew Robin was feeling. He knew she would probably cry because of what he had said, but he didn't know it was so bad she wouldn't leave the room.

"Listen," Zoro growled at him, tightening his grip on the shirt. "I don't know how deep your relationship was with Robin, but you need to solve it now. You're the one who screwed it up. If you're a man you need to fight for what you want."

Zoro pushed him backwards against the wall as he let his shirt go, glaring at him harshly one more time before walking away and leaving him there leaning against the wall to think about what he had said. Law put a hand to his head, taking his hat off as he slid a hand down his face.

"What the hell am I doing?" Law asked himself, looking up at the sky that was endless.

He felt so stupid! Of course Zoro was right, he just didn't want to admit it to himself; and now he was feeling the consequences of jumping the gun. He stood up slowly, glancing up at the tower and sighing in defeat. He couldn't keep himself away from her any longer.

Robin snuck out of the tower in the middle of the night, needing some fresh air to clear her mind from the days events. She felt so wore out from all that happened, and she knew she needed to get back to her normal attitude by tomorrow so no one panicked.

She crossed her arms around her chest and hugged them close, keeping herself warm as the wind blew her hair back behind her. The light reflected off of her hair and skin, her blue eyes shining with the ocean.

"Robin?" Law whispered, making her turn around to look at him.

She took a step back until her back was hitting the railing of the ship, leaving her with no place to escape. Law looked at her with his pleading eyes, the light of the moon reflecting in his own grey ones. He looked sorrowful to her, like a kid who knew they were guilty of stealing a cookie from the jar their mother told him not to touch.

"Go away," She told him, hugging herself tighter as he walked over to her and pinned her against the railing.

"Listen to me," He commanded, eyes hypnotizing her into listening to him. Her mouth clamped shut and her body froze in place as she looked up at him.

The heat from his body was wafting off of him and onto her, and she could feel the muscles of his body move on her own skin. Her mind was telling her to touch him, to feel him, and her body wanted to feel his muscles like she had before the first time they met. She was hardly able to control herself from him; he was already capturing her completely again.

"You were right," He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He sighed to her and laid his head on her shoulder, trying to gather the right words. "I was so scared of you being hurt because of being around me, that I lost my stubbornness and pride to hang onto you with all my might."

Robin's heart beat furiously and her hands reached up to grab his sleeves, desperately trying to hang onto him like he was a life line that was going to save her. She never thought he'd tell her she was right on the matter, and now she wasn't blaming herself for their fight like she had before.

He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her, begging her with his eyes to forgive him for what he did. "Please," He said, cupping her cheeks in his hands gently. "Forgive me?"

He pulled her face to his and kissed her lips. She still tasted sweet, but it was a more refined taste this time than it was before. Robins closed her eyes and wrapped her arms up and around his shoulders, grasping them in her hands.

The waves knocked against the boat loudly, rocking them back and forth in motion, but the way he was locking her to the railing was keeping them securely in place instead of flying around like a doll normally would.

Law pulled away from her and stared into her eyes as she slowly fluttered them open, coming back to her senses. "I'll never let you go. I promise. If I have to kidnap you then I will."

Robin giggled a little, making Law's heart flutter in joy at her light hearted expression once again. "I think you'll have to fight Luffy-san on that matter. He won't give his nakama away so easily."

Law chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lips again as he pushed her on the railing, revealing in the feel of her in his arms once more.

"Oh? What's going on now?" Nami asked as she spotted Robin sitting in between Law's legs as he sat back on the deck. "A new guy already?"

Robin smiled at her warmly and giggled a little, brushing off her curiosity like a fly. "Just back to normal."

Law chuckled and put a hand to his mouth, stifling a louder laugh as Nami dropped her jaw in amazement at the black haired woman.

Zoro came down from his room and glared at Law, threatening him silently as he walked by. He glanced at Robin, giving her a raised eyebrow which she returned with a smile and a reassuring wave to brush off his worry.

Law looked at the smile Robin was giving him and gripped her jaw. He turned her head over to him and kissed her lips passionately. Nami gaped again at the two who were so open about how they were now, and Zoro smiled at Robin who was staring at Law in shock and a huge blush on her cheeks


	20. Birds Nest - MarcoXOc (Lemon)

**Woooohoooooo! Here is a request done for Savage Kill! I was asked to do an OC made by Savage and pair her up with Marco the Phoenix! Of course since Savage emailed me I was able to ask a few more detailed questions and get hopefully what was wanted done for this story! A lemon was requested for this, and I haven't written one for awhile so I hope it's not so cheesy! I hope you like it Savage!**

**I have a haikyuu one-shot to make and then I will be moving onto writing my story chapters and starting my rounds all over. So far I have five one-shots lined up for my next round on one-shots, so please look forward to those when they come! Thanks for reading!**

**Love to hear from you guys! R&R**

Bones pulled at the ropes, unfurling the ropes to the mast so the strong gust of wind could carry them to the next island. Her black hair brushed into her face from the wind behind her, flying into her orange-yellow eyes.

"Just a little more!" She shouted up to the man up on the wooden beams who was helping her.

Bones' tall frame of 6 ft gave her an upper hand for reaching things and doing things most women couldn't. She wiped her forehead from the sweat and breathed out deeply, finally letting go of the rope as the masts were fully down and secured.

"Great job!" Ace told her with a giant smile, draping his arm over her shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and flicked her fingers at him, making her sweat drop all over his face. He jerked back with a surprised shout and wiped at his face furiously, pouting at her slightly as she laughed at his small freak out moment.

"No thanks to you helping at all," She told him as she crossed her arms and jutted her hip out.

He shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands before linking them behind his head and turning around. He glanced back at her and smirked, "Not my fault you're like one of the guys here."

Bones clenched her fists and ran after him, listening to him laugh victoriously as he ran away from her and jumped over their crew mates walking towards them.

"Woah!" Marco said, catching Bones by her waist before she got a hold of Ace and pummeled him. "Calm down, oi." He looked over at Ace who was standing by Jozu with a proud smile. "What did you do this time Ace?"

"He called me a guy again!" She growled, looking at Marco for help since he was usually the mediator between them.

Marco looked down at her and saw the furiousness on her face. He sighed and shook his head, looking over at Ace with a pointed look. "I know you grew up with her and all, and she's like your sister, but you really need to watch what you say sometimes, oi."

Ace shrugged his shoulders again, pocketing his hands this time with an innocent smile on his face, teasing Bones as he stuck out his tongue to her. "She's strong enough and tall enough to be one of the guys."

Bones furrowed her brows, her self-consciousness hitting her. She knew she was taller than most girls, and was definitely stronger than some of them. Plus her being a pirate made it all the worse to find a guy.

Marco patted her head softly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Well if she wasn't better than other women the old man wouldn't have let her become his daughter." He smiled down at her, lifting her self-esteem up at the comment. "Besides, why should it matter? We're stronger than her physically, and most of us are taller than her too, oi! As long as she stays with us, she'll look like the best woman on this sea!"

Bones giggled next to him as her head hit his shoulder. He was right, most of the guys on the ship were taller than her and definitely stronger than her physically. Ace looked defeated as he slumped his shoulders and pouted at the ground.

Marco smiled at her and gave a small chuckle, showing her he would back her up when Ace did anything. Bones gave a small smile and rubbed at her cheeks, trying to make the small blush leave her cheeks. Since day one Marco had always backed her up if someone messed with her. He always made her feel like an actual girl; someone who was actually attractive.

Bones loved being a pirate on the seas; it was the one place she felt like she belonged. Since her mother died young, and her father left her, it was only thanks to being put with Ace, Luffy, and Sabo that she got a family. Even when she had to leave them early on, Whitebeard took her in as his daughter. It was as if the sea was calling to her; to meet the family that she has now.

"You know, you could take my side every now and again." Ace said, making Bones stop just before she rounded the corner. She couldn't believe he was still on that.

"Well if you didn't say things so mean, I wouldn't have to always take her side." Marco sighed to him.

"She knows I'm just joking around with her." Ace shrugged, making Bones look around the corner at them. She knew eaves dropping was bad, but she wanted blackmail on Ace if he said anything.

"Well," Marco paused, looking at Ace and his obliviousness. "the things you tend to say can be hurtful to her. After all she is a woman."

Bones blushed at Marco saying that. She didn't think he actually say her as a woman, but more of a sibling or crew mate. Ace raised an eyebrow at Marco, a knowing smirk on his face.

"So you see her as a woman huh?" Ace chuckled, turning to face Marco and jabbing him in the arm.

Marco looked back at Ace his cheeks getting a faint pink flush over them. Ace smiled and poked at him more, making Marco blush more so at his taunting.

"Oh shut up," He told him with a playful glare.

"You like her! Admit it!" Ace teased some more, smile at him widely.

Bones ducked back around the corner as Marco looked around the deck, making sure no one heard what Ace just shouted out. He began grumbling at Ace angrily for yelling something so loud. Bones on the other hand was trying to keep her face from exploding around the corner.

Bones ducked around corners, and hid behind her crewmates every time Marco came to close to her. She knew she needed to act normal, but it was much harder when you knew someone had feelings for you. It felt like her brain wasn't working correctly whenever Marco came around.

"Why do you keep hiding all around the place my daughter?" Whitebeard asked as she sneaked around the corner.

Bones jumped at the sound of his voice suddenly, turning around quickly and putting a hand to her chest. She felt her heart calm down quickly as she realized it wasn't who she thought it was. She smiled at him innocently and linked her hands behind her back, showing nothing was going on with her.

"What are you talking about?" She diverted, looking back and forth just in case Marco came around the corner.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at her before letting a chuckle out at her suspicious behavior. "I've raised you for quite a while now, I think I can tell when you're lying."

Bones looked at her father with a slight smile, feeling guilty she was seen through so easily. "Just some, mental and emotion issues right now."

Whitebeard let out a small laugh. "I think you have more issues than we can help with."

Bones puffed out her cheeks, pouting at her father's playful joke. "Dad! Come on." She whined, looking at him laugh more at his own joke.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for one of the guys on the ship?" He teased, finding it a funny joke. That is until he saw her face light up in embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow at her and the small smile perked up on the corner of his mouth. "Ah, so it's finally time for that huh?"

Bones tucked her hair behind her ear, not sure what to think about her father and captain knowing now. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Whitebeard sat back and patted her head, reassuring her he didn't think any less of her. "Can't say I disapprove. After all each one of these guys on here have my trust."

Bones giggled at him, hugging him gently in thanks for his easy approval. "Thanks Dad. But, like I said, I just don't know what to do."

Whitebeard thought to himself for a moment and glanced down at his daughter. He patted her head once more, making her close her eyes momentarily at the feeling. "I think you need to find a solution to that on your own."

Bones sighed, hating to think about needing to find the complicated solution. "Why do emotions have to be so complicated?"

"Where have you been?" Ace asked, running up to her side and grabbing the rope from her.

"I've been doing the chores that need to be finished." She told him teasingly, raising an eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything against it.

He held up his hands, surrendering quickly. He smiled at her and hit her on the back, making her jerk forward. "Hey, so, sorry for all the mean comments lately, I didn't think they were bothering you so much."

Bones shrugged her shoulders, giving him a playful smile. "I can hold my own." She breathed out and grabbed the rope from him again. "Now if you'll excuse me. It's my shift tonight on bird's nest."

Ace chuckled and pat her on the back again, lifting her up so she had less to climb. "Have fun with that!"

"Asshole," She told him with a giggle, beginning her climb up the rope and to the birds nest up above.

She was glad it was her shift that night up there. The cool night air, and the wind that blew along her face seemed to clear her mind from any worries. She closed her eyes and sat on the edge of the birds nest, letting the wind flow around her.

The night had quickly risen and soon everyone was asleep for the night. Now she was able to finally wait in peace and think about everything that had been going on. Maybe she should just wait for Marco to do something, after all, technically he doesn't even know that she heard them. She groaned and rubbed her forehead, thinking too much about it all.

"That doesn't sound to happy."

Bones jumped slightly on the edge and turned her head, seeing Marco climb up through the secret door and shutting it behind him. She felt her face warm up at the sight of him, and it was if he knew what she was thinking cause he had this victorious smirk on his face.

"W-what are you doing up?" She stuttered, spinning around on the edge to face him. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled at him, trying to calm herself down.

Marco shrugged his shoulders and looked up into the sky, rubbing his neck as the silence hung there between them. Both of them looked up into the sky as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Marco looked down at Bones sitting there on the edge of the bird's nest, looking around the sky with the moons light reflecting off of her hair and the wind blowing the hair back from her face.

He walked around the large pillar of wood to her. He set his hands on either side of her hips, and she finally looked at him again and her face exploded into a red tomato. He was so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her. His eyes stared into her orangish-yellow ones like he was looking into her heart itself and getting answers.

"Marco?" She whispered, too nervous to say it even louder.

"Yeah?" He asked innocently, a smile on his face as he looked at her closely.

"W-w-wh…." She swallowed and closed her eyes momentarily, trying to gather her thoughts back in order so she could speak once more.

He chuckled in front of her, watching as he cheeks flushed darker, lighting up her face in the dark night. The moonlight above was being a spot light on her face, as if trying to show Marco how nervous she was. He lifted his hand up and cupped her cheek, making her open her eyes and look at him once again.

His eyes watched her carefully as he closed the gap between them, placing his lips on hers gently. Bones froze at first, unsure of what to think, but her eyes fluttered close, reveling at the feel of him kissing her. His lips were extremely hot on hers as he pushed into her even more. His hand slipped behind her to hold the dip in her back.

He pulled back finally and looked at her questioningly, wondering what she was thinking of the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at him glazed over. He smirked at her, seeing how out of it she was now from the kiss. But her silence set him off since she wasn't telling him what he did was good, or that she wanted it.

"Sorry, I crossed the line." He said, about to pull back away from her.

She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "Then cross it," She sighed, pulling him back to her and kissing him this time.

Marco smiled into the kiss, pulling her to him even closer. Bones groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the warmth coming from him. He licked her bottom lip, tugging on it slightly with his teeth to make her open up her mouth. The moment she opened her mouth he slipped his tongue in and licked the roof of her mouth. He pulled back from her and kissed up her neck, nibbling on her ear lobe lightly.

She groaned quietly as he kissed down her neck and suckled on her collarbone. She breathed in shakily, grabbing the back of his shirt and his hand went under her shirt. His fingers danced lightly across her skin as he slowly began to lift her shirt up.

Her hands slipped under his shirt by his shoulders, pushing it off of said shoulders and letting it drop to the floor of the birds nest. She gazed over his body that was in front of her with admiring eyes. To not only see his Pecs and abs, but to also feel his back and shoulder muscles move with every movement of his arm he made by running his fingers along her back.

He slipped his hand to her sides and used his thumbs to push up the front part of her shirt. He lifted it just enough over her breasts that he could look at her lacy bra. Bones flushed deeply as he stared at them, her arms instinctively coming to her chest to cover it up.

"Don't cover it up," He whispered to her, grabbing her wrist and setting it back around his neck.

She felt like she was burning up with every touch he was placing on her. When his lips touch the soft flesh of her breasts it was like a fire erupted on her skin, making her gasp in surprise. A moan escaped out of her throat and reverberated into him.

She covered her mouth out of surprise from the sudden sound, and Marco chuckled against her flesh. He nipped softly on her flesh, making her flinch more out of surprise than pain, and a tiny red spot appeared on her flesh.

"Marco," She groaned lightly, tugging on his shoulders tightly.

She sucked in a breath as he pushed his hips against her, letting her feel how hard he was already. He groaned on her skin as his hands went down to her hips, unclipping her button to her short and unzipping them. He kissed her lips once more as his thumbs trailed along the hem over her shorts, dragging them down slightly.

"Ah, wait," She breathed, pulling slightly away from him and grabbing his wrist. "What if someone walks out?"

"They won't see us," He said, kissing around her face and on her lips again.

"They will if they look up," She told him, holding his wrist tightly so her shorts weren't pulled down any farther.

Marco groaned lightly and grabbed her hips tightly, lifting her up on his own hips to sit her up in the air. She gasped as he pulled her close to him and crouched down. He set her on the bottom of the birds nest so her back was against the wall.

"There," He said, kissing her lips more fiercely. "We're out of sight,"

She furrowed her brows and groaned lightly, feeling his hands tugging at her shorts again. "Smartass," She mumbled to him, too concentrated on what her body wanted now than actual reasoning.

Marco chuckled again as he finally got her shorts taken off. He grunted against her lips as he got his own shorts undone. He reached down and pulled his member out of his shorts. Bones flushed brightly even more as she looked down at him, feeling really embarrassed and extremely nervous now that she was looking at it.

Marco stopped for a moment, his breathes puffing out of him heavily from all the kissing. He raised an eyebrow at her and made her look him in the eye. "You want me to stop?" He asked, knowing it was moving kind of fast for them.

Bones swallowed some saliva down her dry throat as she closed her eyes and re-opened them to stare into his darker ones. She shook her head, feeling the need of her body that was craving for more of his own. She needed him to be in here quickly or she was going to go insane.

"I need you," She whispered out to him.

That was all Marco needed as he kissed her lips again. He positioned himself at her entrance with her legs still around him before he pushed on his feet and sheathed himself inside of her. A quiet moan rang out from within her, muffled by the kiss between them as he completely filled her with his size and length.

She was lucky she didn't lose it right then and there. Her eyes fluttered at the pleasurable feeling, and her legs tightened around him. Marco grunted a bit at how tight she was around him; her muscles squeezing him so much already he nearly came. He pulled out of her slightly before pushing back in, getting into his rhythm and sighing in relief as she relaxed a bit.

Their kisses muffled the sounds of their moans and grunts, both of them trying to keep quiet so their crew mates didn't wake up and hear them having sex up in the birds nest. Bones gasped as he delved even deeper into her as he pulled her up into his lap and he sat back this time. For a moment there was no movement until her hips began to move on their own in pace with him.

It was faster than the first, only because her body was desperately trying to reach it's climax and feel the rush of pleasure that would come with it. Marco jerked his hips up into her, trying to keep up with her so she wasn't having to do all of it. She could feel the pleasure building in her core, tightening more and more until it finally snapped inside of her.

She pulled away from Marco's lips and bit the inside of her mouth as her back arched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Marco groaned as he grabbed her hips, keeping her down on his member while her walls clamped around him, sending over his limit and making him cum right along with her.

Bones breathed heavily as she slumped forward with her head on his shoulder. She rested her hands on his chest and pushed back slightly to look at him, a small smile appearing on her face at the lusting look in his eyes.

"At least no one saw us," He chuckled, teasing her for what she had said in the middle of it all.

She smacked him lightly in the arm, but giggled with him. He kissed her lips gently this time, giving a satisfactory sigh into her. She nuzzled into his neck and curled around him, taking in his warmth that was surrounded her comfortably. She blinked her eyes open and pulled away from him.

"No, I have watch duty. I can't fall asleep." She told herself, getting off of him and slipping her clothes back on and down sloppily. She patted her cheeks light, waking her mind up with the small pain.

Marco chuckled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her backwards so she fell into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "Then I'll take the watch with you."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, happy that they didn't even need to say anything to explain what had happened between them.

"Oi! Have you seen Marco?" Ace shouted up from the deck once everyone was up and bustling around once more.

Bones looked down at Ace as she sat on the edge of the birds nest again, looking at the bright sky that was empty of any clouds. Marco groaned and stood up from the floor of the birdsnest. He fixed his clothes back up and flung his shirt around his shoulders before standing up once again.

"Shut up, oi!" He shouted back down, leaning on his arms and looking down at Ace with an irritated look in his eyes.

"You fell asleep for a bit," She giggled at him, running her fingers through his hair to fix it back to its normal look.

He smirked at her and changed into his phoenix form suddenly, surprising her from the sudden change. He made her climb onto his back so he could do a quick check around the ship before landing on the deck.

He changed three-quarters of the way so he would land on the deck and catch Bones in his arms like she was a feather. Ace gaped at the two of them as Bones pinched Marco's arm and made him laugh. Ace smirked finally at the two of them and waved a hand to them.

"Try not to make us barf at least." He told them with a laugh.

Bones looked over at Ace as he walked away and caught sight of Whitebeard who was watching the two of them with careful eyes. He smiled at her and gave a small wink, making all her worry disappear.

"No problems now," Marco said, kissing her nose and setting her down.

"Not until Ace starts shit up again," She laughed, knowing it was only a matter of time till Ace was using their relationship to tease both of them.


	21. Working Together -RobinXKuzan vs Shiki

**Oh My GOD! I feel like such an idiot! I had typed this story up! Even put it in my doc manager on fanfiction, but completely forgot to place it into a category, so it was just sitting there with nowhere to go in fanfiction! I am so sorry Shin! **

**OKAY! here is the request made from Shinjojin! Sorry it took so long! I'm not used to make fighting scenes so I had to watch a lot of fights to get into making it correctly. Not one of my bests, but I hope it's doable for what you wanted!**

**Please enjoy and review please!**

* * *

"Found you,"

Robin suddenly jerked around to see Admiral Aokiji standing there, looking down at her with a tired look. She took a step back, wary of what he was going to do with her.

"You can't get away this time." He told her, sliding his foot and making ice cover the ground and rise up around her legs, trapping her where she stood. "I don't want to get yelled at anymore by Sengoku for not capturing you." He let out a yawn, as if this was a bothersome game he didn't want to be a part of.

Robin jerked helplessly in the ice, trying to get away from its hold, but it was futile as it continued to climb up her body, putting her in a solid cage around her body and stopped just below her head. She was shivering it was so cold, but she couldn't move to warm herself up, and it was getting harder to breathe the more she struggled.

"Just give up," He said lazily again, sliding his foot again so the ice gathered around her feet so he could pick her up and tuck the ice shell under his arm. "No use fighting."

The ice gathered around her head, sending her into a cold sleep while he took her away from the rest of her crew, without them even knowing yet. She wondered if they would find her; after all it's the marine's who have her now. She was so careless! She was always on guard before! But now she couldn't even tell Kuzan was there until he already had her in his clutches.

"Wake up," Kizaru hummed, suddenly in front of her as she opened her eyes frantically.

She had sea stone handcuffs around her wrists that were cuffed behind her, and she was in a prison cell with Kizaru peering at her a few inches away. The ice was completely gone, but she still felt cold from the damp cell and the icy looks from the marines on the other side of the bars.

Kizaru hummed again, standing up completely and smile at her. "I wasn't sure at first, but you are definitely Nico Robin!" He said, as if she were a rare prize no one expected to see.

"Sir!" A marine saluted as he ran up and looked at Kizaru. He turned his head and saluted Kuzan next, giving them both respect. "New news on the Shiki Pirates!"

The Admirals stepped out of her cell, closing the door tightly so she wouldn't escape from them, and they took the paper from the younger Marine who was all but shaking in excitement for being in front of two Admirals.

"He took down another of our ships." Kizaru said with a frown, thinking of all the marines that would now be harmed. "If they would just send one of us to take care of this, it wouldn't be a problem."

"He'll just gather more men to stop us." Kuzan said with a yawn, scratching his head tiredly and putting his hand in his pocket.

"But at least there'd be a better chance of winning, than sending out fresh recruits, beginners, and moderates out there to him." Kizaru sighed, knowing Kuzan had no interest in this actually and that he only wanted to sleep right then. "I'll have a talk with Sengoku to see if this will finally persuade him."

Kuzan let out a small groan which gave Kizaru an agreement. The younger Marines followed after Admiral Kizaru quickly as he sought out to talk to the high up Marine. Kuzan yawned one last time, laying down on the ground on his side and propping his head up with his head. He looked at Robin boredly, letting his sleep eye cover go over only one eye.

"Shouldn't you be helping with that?" She asked him, watching him shrug and close his eyes.

"I need to get information out of you." He said lazily, another mission he was given he really didn't want to do. "I don't see the point. We all know you won't say anything."

Robin furrowed her brows, finding Kuzan's laziness to be over the top right now, but knew at the same time that he was probably after her for days without sleep so he could capture her and take her here. She sighed and changed the topic. "The Shiki Pirates?"

Kuzan opened his eye, looking at her in confusion before realizing what she meant. "A group of pirates that have been colliding with the Marines for ages now. He's not an easy man to defeat and can summon an armada at the blink of an eye somehow."

"Why is he so difficult to beat?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her now.

"He ate the Fuwa Fuwa No Mi, giving him the ability to levitate any object he touches." Kuzan answered, letting out a small yawn. "He's no easy man to beat. He has a great willpower, and it's hard to bring down his mood, which makes it worse since it won't make him weak."

Robin thought about her own captain, who was much the same way while he was fighting others, but his anger was even more fierce. Her heart ached to return to her friends, dreading the thought of being stuck in this prison until she was executed.

"I can help," She said suddenly, making Kuzan peek open his eye at her in confusion. "I'll help you bring in Shiki, but you have to let me go."

Aokiji stared at her in curiosity, finding it admirable that she was still fighting though she couldn't use her powers and definitely wouldn't be able to defeat him in her situation. He sat up, crossing his legs and looking at her hard.

"Why should I?" He asked, wanting to know how she would answer. "You are a wanted criminal. Even if I let you go, others will come after you."

"I know," She said agreeing. "But it gives me a chance to fight if they do. I don't want to leave my friends yet."

Aokiji held back a smile that wanted to creep on his face. He'd always been watching over her since Saul was killed, and he knew very well how she never trusted anyone; yet here she was wanting to stay with the Strawhat crew, and even calling them friends.

He hummed in thought, before standing up and walking away. Robin dropped her head, letting out a sigh of defeat, but at least she tried. Footsteps came closer to her cell, making her look back up to see Kuzan walking back over, twirling a set of keys around his finger.

"Sounds interesting." He said, opening the cell and using the keys to unlock her cuffs.

It didn't take Kuzan long to sneak Robin out of the prison and onto a ship for the two of them. Even those who saw it was Nico Robin didn't talk against Kuzan since he was an Admiral. But she knew he didn't ask the other Admirals or Sengoku because they would be completely against it.

"We're not taking any help?" Robin asked, looking at the small ship and realizing there was absolutely no one else on the ship with them.

"You think they'd help a criminal?" He asked her, leaning against the side of the ship.

"Noted," She said, seeing his side of the argument.

"Shiki isn't going to be easy to defeat." He told her sternly, feeling like it wasn't such a good idea now.

Robin crossed her arms and leaned against the same railing. She smiled at him proudly, making him raise an eyebrow. "I have learned a few new tricks."

"Oh?" Aokiji asked, wanting to see these 'new' tricks, but could see she wasn't giving them up to him any time soon.

It took about a week for them to get to the checkpoint where the last ship was. Robin looked around, seeing no island anywhere in sight; only vast ocean water.

"Where is it?" She asked Aokiji who lifted his sleep mask on top of his head. He looked at her before looking up and pointing.

She didn't expect to see a floating "island" up in the sky. Truthfully it looked more like a giant ship, crafted to look like an island, but still it was a surprise nonetheless. Kuzan suddenly made a floor of ice below them, a large circle that gave enough room for both of them to have room.

"Hang on," Kuzan said, placing his palms on the ice. A pillar of ice raised them into the air towards the island, until they were at the edge.

Robin looked around quickly, making sure that no one was around to spot them. A shiver went down her spine as she looked around. It was almost like a ghost island, not a single sound was heard anywhere, which made it all the worse.

"Let's look around," Robin said, her archaeologist curiosity getting the better of her.

The Island ship was huge, yet there was no one around anywhere. Robin looked closely at the rooms she passed by, looking through the stuff for a clue as to where they were. The ship suddenly jerked roughly sending Robin falling to her butt at the sudden movement. It was hurdling towards the ocean fast as if being pulled down by a great force.

"What's happening?" Robin asked in fear and looked at Kuzan who was staring over the edge.

The ship stopped, sending her sliding across the deck until Kuzan stopped her so she didn't go over the edge. A laugh echoed out through the ship and the ocean, and Kuzan pulled Robin up so she could look over the ship with him.

"Nice to see you Admiral!" Shiki laughed, floating in the air about twenty feet away.

"This needs to end Shiki." Kuzan said lazily, not putting much effort into the command.

"Only if you can catch me." Shiki taunted, before flying off quickly towards the island that was hiding to their left.

Kuzan looked at Robin, giving her a questioning gaze. She smiled at him in agreement and both set off towards the island. It felt like a game of cat and mouse as Shiki kept leading them on.

"Welcome!" Shiki said with a smile, opening his arms out as he sat in a large chair.

Robin and Kuzan walked through the doors and towards Shiki who was flanked by Scarlet and Indigo. They stopped about halfway, giving enough distance between Shiki and them.

"Why what a beautiful woman!" Shiki said with a smile, watching Robin as her hips moved. "Now, if you were coming to try and bring me in, why would you bring such a lovely woman?"

"Dos Fleur," Robin whispered, crossing her wrists over one another.

Two arms appeared on either side of Shiki, slamming down on his shoulders so he couldn't get up. Shiki stared at the arms, a wide smile breaking his face as he found them intriguing. He stood up regardless of her hold, as if there wasn't anything even there trying to keep him there.

"interesting." He said, petting his beard. He snapped his fingers, making all the curtains in the room suddenly whip open to show about a hundred men standing there with guns. "Let's see how well you do."

Robin let out a small sigh as her and Kuzan went back to back instantly, looking at each side of the room and at the goons who were cocked and loaded. The goons all began to shoot at the same time and Kuzan created a wall of ice around the two of them.

"Cien fleur!" Robin shouted, making arms appear on half the men, turning their necks until cracking noises sounded and they dropped their guns before dropping to the floor limply.

Kuzan makes the floor suddenly become ice, grabbing the rest of the goons' legs and freezing their bodies and their guns completely. Shiki watched as all of his men were instantly defeated like they were nothing.

"As expected of an Admiral." Shiki narrowed his eyes at Robin, thinking of the way she fought, and how familiar she looked. "Tell me, who are you?"

"She looks like Nico Robin!" Dr. Indigo said with a laugh, bouncing around in happiness

Robin jerked at the sound of her name, hating that they knew who she was already, and the smiles they were giving each other made shivers run down her spine.

"Shiki," Kuzan said with a growl.

Shiki levitated up into the air and flew down the hallway, and Robin and Kuzan chased after him. Scarlet and Indigo jumped in their way, blocking the hallway for Shiki.

"Not so fast!" Indigo laughed.

"Yeah! Not so fast!" Scarlet laughed with him, both of them putting on a small dancing skit to distract them from the hallway.

Scarlet looked at Robin with hearts in his eyes and danced back and forth in front of her, his perverted mind making images of her in his head.

"Marry me!" Scarlet said, grabbing her hand.

Kuzan pushed him away from her with his ice, and Indigo took the chance to use his chemical juggling on Kuzan, hitting him in the chest and sliding him in the opposite direction of Robin. Kuzan had to watch carefully as Indigo laughed, creating the same chemical balls that floated in a circle in front of him, ready for him to throw them at any time.

Robin jumped away as Scarlet reached out for her, wanting to get a hold of her and her body, but furrowed his brows as she kept dodging him and his hands. Scarlet pounded his fists on the floor, making a crack form below Robin and making her jump into the air.

Robin narrowed her eyes, taking the chance to try one of her new tricks. She concentrated her energy on her legs, kicking across the air in front of her. A large concentrated energy sliced through the air from the kick, heading towards Scarlet and narrowly missing him as he jumped away. His jacket got sliced slightly, showing the wide angle of the of the Rankyaku attack.

Scarlet roared and ran towards her as she fell back down to the earth. She put her arms in front of her, hardening her body with the Tekkai ability so when he hit her arms, it left no damage to her body.

Aokiji watched in fascination to the new tricks she had learned. He didn't expect these abilities to come from her. She had to have trained hard to learn them. He smiled to himself, knowing it was her new nakama that was making her this way.

"Pay attention!" Indigo said, slamming his hand into four of the chemical balls and flinging them at Kuzan.

He dodged three of them, and the fourth one singed his hair a bit as it blew passed his face. He stared at Indigo with a hard glare, finding it troublesome for such a man to have this ability when he isn't even a devil fruit user. A lance suddenly was made in Kuzan's hand, allowing him to twirl it around and hold it out in front of him, ready for the next attack.

Indigo smiled at the new challenge, firing repeated shots of the chemicals at Kuzan who sliced through the air and twirled his ice lance around. The chemicals instantly dispersed or blew when he hit them, showing they were different chemicals inside so it would be a surprise everytime it would hit something.

Robin squealed and skid across the floor as Scarlet rammed his shoulder into her body, breaking her Tekkai with the sheer amount of strength he had. She pushed herself up, rolling on the floor as he slammed his fist, creating a crater where she had been moments before. She kicked the ground, launching herself up into the air so she was basically flying above Scarlet.

Scarlet's eyes burst into hearts again as he caught sight of her underwear beneath her skirt, his perverted mind and heart going crazy at the sight. She smirked down at him, her plan working fully well, letting her body drop from the sky and towards Scarlet who was too focused on her panties.

She hardened her leg to almost steel and kicked across his face quickly, letting the slicing air go with it in combination to the hard steel for double effect on the large gorilla. Scarlet's eyes turned white as they rolled back, and he fell heavily to the floor, unconscious.

Indigo stared in disbelief at the gorilla who let panties get in the way of his focus and fighting. Kuzan threw his lance at Indigo while he watched his crewmate, frowning as Indigo melted the ice with another chemical he had on site.

"Let's finish this quickly then," Indigo said, smile turning evil.

He pulled out a sword equal in size to himself and held it out in front of him, nudging his head for Kuzan to do the same. Kuzan wasn't very well in swordsmanship, but if he used his ice it would at least give him some advantage over a regular sword.

Indigo jumped out towards Kuzan, watching as an ice sword immediately appeared and clashed with his own. Indigo's sword sliced through the ice like butter, hitting Kuzan's shoulder and slicing it before he could duck away. Robin took a step forward, about to go over to the Marine and help when he stuck up a hand and stopped her.

"Go find Shiki," He commanded her, standing back up with his ice sword.

Robin stood there for a moment, watching with worry for the marine, before racing in the opposite direction and heading towards where Shiki should be. It didn't take her long to reach the door leading to the outside. She expected Shiki to be long gone and away from them like any normal pirate would do, but instead he was sitting there on a chair drinking tea like it was a normal sunny day out. There was water on the side about twenty feet away. It was just open ground here with tree's dotting here and there for visual looks.

Shiki hummed delightedly and looked at her, a smile showing how interested he was now in her. "So the woman made it here first." An explosion rang inside, the roof blown through with a hole where Kuzan and Indigo must be inside the building. "They're still fighting I see."

As Robin turned to look at Shiki once again, he was suddenly there in front of her. He smiled and reached out his hand, touching her shoulder before letting go and stepping back slightly. She looked at him in confusion to what he was going to do.

'_He levitates anything he touches.'_ Kuzan's words rang in her head just as Shiki lifted his hand, making her float into the air.

He flicked his wrist, making the water levitate that was nearby and turn into a giant lion head that bared its fangs at her and roared. He let out a small chuckle and let the water race towards her head on. The water slammed into her so hard it felt like concrete. Her back slammed into the wall behind her, the wall itself crumbling as the water slid away and back to Shiki's side.

"Bastard," Robin groaned, trying to get her shaking limbs to lift herself back off the ground.

"Tsk tsk," Shiki said, flicking his wrist again.

Robin closed her eyes, ready for the attack, but nothing came. She opened her eyes, finding the water in front of her completely frozen with the lions head.

"It's not nice to harm a woman," Kuzan commented, coming out of the building with some dirt on him and scraps.

"Well well, such an admirable marine." Shiki said with a smile, finding it funny that a marine was saving a pirate now.

Kuzan lifted Robin up by the hand, making sure she could stand up on her own. Robin lifted into the air again quickly before either of them could react, the devil fruit power still in effect on her. Kuzan turned and glared at Shiki hard, throwing ice shard after ice shard at him, but the man found it a game as he jumped and danced around, dodging them as if they were rubber arrows.

Robin turned her body every which way, trying to get herself to the ground, but finding it useless. "Dos fleur!" She shouted, her arms coming out of the ground and grabbing Shiki's peg legs, stopping him from moving.

A shard hit his shoulder roughly, making his body jerk backwards. Robin kicked through the air, sending the slice towards Shiki and cutting a part of his beard off as he narrowly leaned backwards and dodged it. Kuzan whipped his hand through the air, sending ice and frost towards Shiki, and covering him completely in the ice. It tightened its hold over him as he gasped out, loosing air quickly through the ice.

He fell backwards to the ground as the ice shattered. Robin dropped to the ground quickly and Kuzan barely caught her before she smashed into the dirt face first. He set her on her feet as both of them stare at Shiki in wonder.

"Well, he must be unconscious if the levitation is gone." She said with a raised eyebrow, more of a question towards Kuzan.

He nodded, walking over to Shiki with Robin in close tow. They stared down at him, wondering what to do with him now. Shiki suddenly gasped and sat upright quickly, grabbing onto Robin's arm and pulling her to his body.

"I'm not going that easily!" He shouted at the Admiral, walking backwards from him. "I'm not going back to prison!"

The smile on his face had completely dropping as he watched Kuzan walk towards him. Shiki grabbed a small knife from his belt and held it to her throat.

"Don't step any closer!" He shouted at Kuzan, making him stop in his tracks.

Robin bit down into his arm, making him jerk back and let her go. She pivoted on her heel, watching him with steely eyes before pushing her finger towards him. Shiki choked as he arched forward and Robin's finger penetrated through his chest like a bullet. This time when he dropped to the ground, he was really unconscious.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him." Robin told Kuzan as he gave her a defeated look. "I missed all the vital organs.

Kuzan shook his head as he created an ice path to their ship that they dragged the three shiki pirates to. As their promise was made, Kuzan made a side trip to a nearby island that she could make a call from to the Strawhat pirates.

When they found her Luffy all but tackled her down to the ground in excitement and the questions bombarded her quickly. She made up excuses for why she was gone, because she knew it wouldn't help either side if they knew she worked with a Marine to take down a pirate.


End file.
